Los Alternos de Ikebukuro
by Madoca
Summary: Con el propósito de eliminar al monstruo de Ikebukuro, de una vez por todas, Izaya Orihara consiente la creación de los llamados Alternos. Sin embargo, tras subestimar las voluntades de todos ellos, el famoso informante de Shinjuku deberá encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y, de paso, salvar a su declarado enemigo Shizuo Heiwajima. [Contiene: Shizaya y sus versiones alternativas].
1. Prólogo

_Historia dedicada a Karasu-shiro, porque, además de la razones que ella conoce, sé que le gustan los personajes Psyche y Tsugaru._ _Espero que te interese el fic, linda._

* * *

 **LOS ALTERNOS DE IKEBUKURO**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

Izaya siguió con la vista fija en el noticiario matutino, aun cuando Namie cargó penosamente una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón que pensaba ordenar. Las depositó ruidosamente en la sala y luego tomó asiento en el suelo para empezar la clasificación de las mismas. Durante las primeras horas, Namie no dijo nada, pero al llegar a un caja que estaba etiquetada bajo la palabra "CLONES", suspiró.

Con aire aburrido, Izaya tomó entre sus manos aquella pila de pesadas y coloridas carpetas que Namie le tendía o, más bien, dejaba arrastrar por la mesa central. Aunque no había llegado a olvidarlas por completo, Izaya pareció encontrar interesante repasar el contenido de aquel antiguo pasatiempo.

Sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas, el informante tomó el primer archivo que rezaba en grandes letras negras "Psyche". Al joven se le escapó una sonrisa mientras observaba el contenido: gran cantidad de fotos y largos informes de médicos y genetistas, e incluso de psicólogos de renombre. Sin duda, el informante había invertido gran parte de su herencia en aquel proyecto que consideró novedoso.

–De todos, él es a quien encuentro más desagradable –confesó el informante al verse reflejado en aquel personaje ataviado de blanco y rosa, eso sin contar el llamativo audífono que siempre cargaba consigo.

Muchas veces, Izaya se arrepintió de haber aceptado el hacer varios ensayos de laboratorio a un tiempo, pero le habían advertido los interesados en el trabajo que nadie pagaría lo que pagó solo para que se hiciera uno que pudiera fracasar en determinado momento.

–¿Por qué es mucho más amable que tú? –inquirió la mujer.

–Dijiste que no habías visto antes esta serie de experimentos.

–Mentí. Soy tu secretaria; se supone que debo ser capaz de armar tu agenda, lo que también incluye saber todos los potenciales contratiempos –respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada de otra gran montaña de papeles.

–Habiendo sido creados en tiempos similares y también por haber pasado retenidos juntos en el mismo lugar, todos se conocen entre ellos, pero, al final del día, puedo notar que algunos mantienen relaciones románticas (muy peculiares), y otros andan en malos términos por no decir que se profesan odio. En cualquier caso, me divierto observándoles aunque la idea de que digan amarse los unos a los otros me repugna.

Izaya hizo una pausa mientras observaba las fotografías del clon.

–El punto es que "Psyche" fue el primero en irse de inmediato con su adversario, que pasó a ser llamado "Tsugaru" –no recuerdo quien les dio sus nombres; al parecer una serie de números no era suficiente–. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que yo supiera que ambos se habían retirado a vivir a un dōjō abandonado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Puede decirse que mantienen una relación estable y, en vista de lo desagradable que encuentro el asunto, decidí dejarles en paz. Lo mismo puede decirse de "Hibiya" y "Delic", que sin duda son las versiones más baratas de mi persona y de Shizuo, hay que admitirlo.

Izaya no tardó en poner atención a un nuevo archivo, el archivo perteneciente al individuo "Hachimenroppi". Por debajo de la carpeta, se encontraba otra que llevaba por título "Tsukishima" que no se molestó en leer.

– _Roppi_ … –dijo Izaya _alargando_ el nombre–. Tengo por seguro que odia a su maestro. Durante años ha buscado la mejor manera de acabar conmigo (y casi lo ha logrado en más de una ocasión), pues no comparte el gusto por mis pasatiempos. Tanto es su odio por mí y por el resto de los citadinos de Ikebukuro, que decidió permanecer cerca, si bien la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra encerrado en un viejo departamento, en la parte sur.

–¿Te preocupa que dé algún día contigo?

–No. Según dice el informe, desarrolló una personalidad bastante conflictiva, al punto de tratar de cometer variados y quizá creativos suicidios durante su estancia en las instalaciones y tiempo después en completa soledad. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si él mismo o alguien más lo ha salvado en esas veces que intentó acabar con su vida, no tengo idea. Supongo que su deseo de "venganza" es más fuerte de lo que podría haberse pensado en el inicio. Es como suele decirse "un digno oponente".

Izaya volvió a permanecer en silencio antes de proseguir.

–Por otra parte, los que siguieron son ridículos. Es decir, son meras parodias. A veces pienso que algún listillo quiso jugarme una broma. Ni siquiera pienso tomarme las molestias de darte una breve descripción –dijo Izaya apartando las carpetas que correspondían a "Sakuraya" y "Shitsuo".

–Pese a ellos, todos resultaron medianamente bien –continuó Izaya antes de posar sus ojos en los últimos dos archivos–, excepto un par. En vista de los fracasos que resultaron en los anteriores clones, decidí como última tirada hacer un pedido más. Lo que salió de eso fue "monstruoso" o "innovador", como quieras verlo. Los genetistas nunca supieron cómo surgió esa criatura: extraordinaria, a diferentes niveles biológicos. Sin embargo, dada su naturaleza agresiva no pasó mucho tiempo para que la Junta decidiera ponerle termino, de modo que se permitió elaborar el clon final, que sabemos es dos veces más fuerte que nuestro monstruo de Ikebukuro, aunque si pides mi opinión, los dos tienen ideas… ¿cómo decirlo? No sé cómo llamar a eso que hacen.

–¿Lo consiguieron? ¿Acabaron con ese _fallo_? –preguntó Namie, recobrando el interés.

–No. En realidad, no tengo idea de donde puedan estar. A diferencia del resto, ese par decidió no asociarse entre ellos, pues parece que el último sigue empeñado en acabar con el penúltimo, como era su propósito. ¡A saber dónde están y que harán! Son excéntricos, de eso estoy seguro, sus propios nombres y ropas los son.

–El recuento es que fueron creados cinco clones con sus respectivas contrapartes, las cuales esperabas eliminaran a tus versiones alternativas cuando estas no optaron por matar a Heiwajima. Por no mencionar que cuando lograron librarse de su confinamiento, no hiciste nada por capturarles –recapituló Namie mostrando apenas atisbos de sorpresa.

–Así es. Ninguna copia cumplió con el propósito original, ni los alternos de Shizuo ni los míos decidieron guiarse por la razón de su existencia: matar a ese protozoario imbécil. Ese es el único motivo por el cual opté encargarme yo mismo del asunto.

–¿Esperabas me crea que, durante el año pasado y lo que ha transcurrido del presente, has mantenido _relaciones_ con él, solo para encontrar la manera de asesinarlo?

–Yo no podría decirlo mejor, Namie-san. Además, ¿como si no pude conseguir muestras de su material genético? Siempre ha sido parte de un plan mayor, si bien ambicioso y condenado a la ruina desde que fue concebido.

–Eres desagradable y lo digo aun ahora que he conocido cada una de las formas que pudiste adoptar.

–Nada tienen que ver conmigo, salvo su apariencia –dijo Izaya, ligeramente ofendido.

–Aun así, no entiendo como esperas controlar a diez personas que tienen voluntades y sentimientos propios. Es mucho trabajo, aun para ti.

–¿Cuestionas mi talento, Namie-san? Preví que algo como eso podría pasar y, además, estaba obligado a encontrar maneras para traerlos de vuelta pues confiando en que podrían usarlos como herramientas en el futuro próximo, el Awakusu puso parte de su capital en el proyecto. Tengo una manera; cada uno de los clones tiene fallas metabólicas. Es otras palabras, no pueden sobrevivir si no toman una serie medicamentos que los propios investigadores contratados desarrollaron. Por eso, pese a sus deseos, ninguno se ha marchado de Japón.

–Eres desagradable y cruel.

–En absoluto. Les he permitido vivir la vida que desean, ¿no?

Izaya se levantó y luego buscó su abrigo.

–¿Hoy no se verán aquí? –dijo Namie con intención.

–Je, pues no. Esto te tomara un buen rato y no pienso interrumpir –dijo Izaya antes de precipitarse a la puerta. Le dio un vistazo a las carpetas y luego se marchó en busca del monstruo de Ikebukuro, del verdadero.

Desde hacía varios meses, Izaya aceptaba los besos y abrazos de Shizuo, con la secreta intención de encontrar la manera idónea de matarle. Durante sus breves pero constantes encuentros en que intimaban, Izaya se obligaba a no pensar en aquellos alternos, pues la posibilidad de encontrar consuelo en el otro, de sus alternos en los del monstruo y viceversa, le parecía un verdadero arrebato desesperado. Al final, confiaba plenamente en que el original siempre sería mejor que cualquier copia que pudiera hacerse de él mismo.

Sin embargo, Izaya no podía ignorar que cuando estaba con Shizuo, cuando él optaba por empezar los besos, se olvidaba no solo de los clones sino también de su persona. Se perdía en ese monstruo de Ikebukuro, al que se había prometido odiar.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Tsugaru.

 **N. del A.** Saludos a todos los que decidieron darle una oportunidad a la historia. El punto de la misma es jugar un poco con Izaya y Shizuo y con sus respectivos alternativos. Es decir, que cada capítulo se centrara en alguna pareja. Eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Besos y abrazos! Háganme saber su opinión.


	2. Tsugaru

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Tsugaru**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō** **de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **20 de j** **ulio**

Envuelto en su haori azul y blanco, recargado en los muros exteriores y mirando cómo se movían los árboles a la distancia, Tsugaru continuó fumando con su kiseru. Desde hacía tres meses siempre pasaba el tiempo sentado en ese lugar, aguardando la llegada de su ruidoso compañero. Aunque nunca podía permanecer en calma sabiendo que el llamativo Psyche era propenso a meterse en problemas, no intentó nunca retenerlo pues, de alguna manera, tenían que conseguir dinero si deseaban continuar con aquel estilo de vida que resultaba muy placentero para ambos.

Al respecto de este último punto, un día Psyche se levantó muy feliz pues proclamaba haber encontrado una excelente manera para poder subsistir sin tener que recurrir al "maestro". No tardó en llevar a la práctica su idea, la cual no consistía en más que deambular durante pocas horas por las calles, observando a los demás y buscando secretos que, después de lazarles un discurso a sus dueños sobre divulgarlos a la brevedad, eran protegidos a cambio de dinero y otras pertenencias bastante útiles. Fue de ese modo en que Psyche se hizo de una gran colección de música en distintos formatos físicos y electrónicos.

Así pues, mientras que Tsugaru disfrutaba de permanecer en silencio y de fumar, Psyche optaba por hablar o escuchar música en sus costosos audífonos, hasta que caía rendido muy entrada la noche. Después de andar de aquí para allá, diciendo lo que de momento le interesaba o había descubierto durante su "jornada laboral", se tendía al lado de Tsugaru, siendo aquellas las contadas ocasiones en que decidía compartir el silencio con él. Se quedaba acostado y se apoyaba en el regazo del otro, quien sin dejar de pasar su mano por los cabellos de Psyche, cantaba en susurros viejas canciones japonesas.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando Psyche empezaba una conversación que giraba en torno a las instalaciones en que habían sido "creados", de modo que también hablaba de sus objetivos y de sus alternativos, pero Tsugaru no tardaba en mostrarse recio a seguir pensando en aquello, de modo que le besaba para callarlo. Luego, Psyche asumía el mando y profundizaba los besos, distrayéndose por completo.

De esa manera era como pasaban el tiempo, donde las únicas veces en que Psyche brillaba por su ausencia total, era cuando se marchaba del dōjō, lo cual podía durar un par de días. Aunque nunca le decía a Tsugaru lo que hacía durante ese tiempo, éste notaba que su provisión de píldoras era inacabable. Por esa razón, nunca le cuestionaba. Después de todo, si Psyche no las hurtaba, Tsugaru habría tenido que hacerlo pues no podía permitirse de modo alguno perder eso que tenían, allí en su escondite, alejados de todo lo que pudiera recordarles a Izaya Orihara, su creador.

Tsugaru se sorprendió así mismo pensado en que disfrutaría de esa rutina por todo el tiempo en que les fuera posible llevarla a cabo, sin embargo, siempre mantenía la sospecha de que eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

En efecto, no transcurrió mucho para que Delic hiciera acto de presencia. A Tsugaru no le agradaba estar en compañía del resto de los clones, en especial de aquel que seguía esperando le dejara entrar al dōjō. Su expresión seria (cosa extraña en él), forzó a Tsugaru a permitirle pasar al interior. Lo que tenía que decirle no le gustó en absoluto. Por fortuna, Psyche no se encontraba en estos momentos.

–Bonita casa se han conseguido, es mucho mejor que el cuarto de hotel donde vivo –comentó Delic, quitándose los lentes oscuros pero no así los audífonos.

–¿Ahí es dónde tienes ahora al principito aquel? –dijo Tsugaru, fumando y formando anillos con el humo que exhalaba de forma pausada.

Delic sonrió ampliamente y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no le preocupara lo que había venido a decir.

–¿Y bien? Si no vas directo al grano, te voy a pedir que te marches –dijo Tsugaru en tono desenfadado, pese a que su no querido invitado anduviera pisando la madera con los zapatos puestos.

–Seguro que te hace feliz esta vida que llevas, pero no durara por mucho más.

–…

–El maestro nos quiere de vuelta, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

–No, no lo sabía, pero no me sorprende.

–Ha sido culpa de Roppi, o eso pienso. Alguno de nosotros atacó a Orihara-san, en cualquier caso y eso solo significa que vamos a perder el suministro.

Tsugaru no dijo nada.

–Entonces, tenemos dos opciones: o eliminamos a nuestro "hermano", sea quien sea, o eliminamos al maestro. De ser ese último el caso, quizá también debamos quitar de en medio a Heiwajima Shizuo.

–Ya veo que lo tienes todo planeado. ¿Por qué piensas que van a seguirte?

–Por la misma razón que yo tengo.

–No creo que sea prudente precipitarnos de esa manera. No le conviene a nadie, ni a ti, ni a Hibiya –dijo Tsugaru formando una larga serie de anillos con el humo.

–Pensé que dirías algo así. Eso es todo. Si necesitas de mí, sabes en dónde encontrarme. Te advierto que yo no pienso perder –dijo Delic saliendo del dōjō.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Tsugaru siguió pensando en lo dicho por Delic. Continuó dándole vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez, hasta que Psyche interrumpió en el lugar. Girando a su alrededor, al tiempo en que le contaba lo hecho ese día y, dada la naturaleza calmada de Tsugaru, el alternativo de Izaya no leyó las preocupaciones de su compañero sino hasta horas más tarde.

Psyche se abrazó a Tsugaru y empezó a parlotear. En tanto, Tsugaru alternaba su atención entre Psyche y los planes que tendría que realizar en un futuro cercano, al que no pensó muy optimista…

Volviendo a centrarse en las palabras de Psyche, el clon de Shizuo optó por no decirle nada al otro sobre la llegada de Delic a sus vidas. No todavía. Por los mismos motivos que tenía Delic; era por ese deseo de querer seguir siendo amado y seguir amando que no iba a continuar sirviendo a su maestro. No tenía por qué impórtales nada más.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Hibiya (31 de enero).

 **N. del A.** Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos por sus "Follow/Fav". Me hicieron el día. ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Está centrado en Tsugaru, así que después haré uno que trate la perspectiva de Psyche. Así será la dinámica que tendré con el resto de los personajes, que espero sean fieles a los "originales". Eso sería todo por ahora. Espero que les parezca interesante, de lo contrario, denme sugerencias para mejorar.

¡Descansen y disfruten el fin de semana!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: Ja, ja, ja, por nada, linda. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Qué bien me conoces! No te preocupes, vamos a darle su merecido a Izaya...


	3. Hibiya

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Hibiya**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro, cerca del barrio de Shinjuku**

 **19 de julio, noche**

En busca de algo interesante que hacer, no importaba de que se tratara, y aprovechando la ausencia de su compañero, Hibiya salió del lujoso hotel en que se hospedaban desde varias semanas atrás, no sin antes quitarse la corona y capa que solo utilizaba para fastidiar a Delic. Últimamente el Alterno se aburría con bastante frecuencia pues Delic no parecía tener ánimos para hacer nada más que ir al trabajo y luego tenderse en la cama durante el resto de la tarde. Hasta el momento, Hibiya no había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde la última vez en que intimaron. Once días para ser exactos, lo que solo hablaba del rápido decaimiento de su compañero.

Frustrado y encontrándose lo suficientemente alejado de la residencia de Sakuraya y Shitsuo como para visitar a _Delili_ , el caballo que a regañadientes le había conseguido Delic, el principito se paseó por las calles de Shinjuku. Paseaba por ahí a sabiendas de que, de acuerdo a los rumores más recientes, no corría el riesgo de toparse con el famoso informante, que puede siguiera batiéndose en duelo con Roppi (el Alterno por quien Hibiya sentía mayores recelos).

Sin embargo, alguien mucho más desagradable que Izaya Orihara y Roppi juntos le salió al encuentro. Mirando a través de sus inquietantes ojos rojos, el recién llegado se acercó a Hibiya, sin olvidarse de sonreírle ampliamente. Sonrió aunque estaba muy lejos de no parecer amenazador, menos aun cuando se encontraba ataviado como si fuera...

–¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? –empezó a decir dando vueltas alrededor de Hibiya. Al hacerlo, su anticuada ropa negra ondeó sonoramente–, ¿te has aburrido de aquel _playboy_?

Hibiya no dijo nada porque el otro, mucho más alto que él, aunque no tanto como eran los clones de Shizuo Heiwajima, le daba un poco de miedo.

–¿Eh? ¿No vas a decirme nada? –preguntó Izetsuki, ladeando la cabeza e inclinándose un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de Hibiya. Doblado de rodillas, los contrastantes ojos de los Alternos se encontraron, donde el par dorado pareció temeroso del otro.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hibiya, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Cómo extrañó a Delic en esos momentos…!

–Saludar. _Zetsu_ quiere ser amable.

–Pues, entonces, hola.

–Ja, ja, ja. Para creerte un noble, eres muy descortés. Me recuerdas al maestro. Pero, según he oído, no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él. Al final, el pueblo se alzará contra el tirano, ¿no? ¿Estas detrás de esto, principito? Dímelo –dijo Izetsuki, acercándose aún más a Hibiya. Al segundo le pareció que la ropa del Alterno estaba teñida, en algunas partes, por una sustancia de color rojo, pero ya seca, fuera lo que fuera.

Dándose cuenta de la inquietud de Hibiya, Izetsuki rio socarronamente y no tardó en marcharse. Solo cuando se aseguró de que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Hibiya se relajó y volvió a respirar con normalidad. No perdió tiempo en regresar al hotel, deseando que Delic volviera pronto del trabajo que tenía en la tienda de música que tanto le gustaba a él y Psyche; por su parte, a Hibiya siempre le había parecido mucho más atractivo cabalgar sobre el lomo de _Delili._

Durante el camino, Hibiya reconoció que no podía pasar por alto las advertencias de Izetsuki, aunque él hubiera sido el portador. Aunque creado a su imagen, Hibiya no conocía al maestro, pero estaba seguro de que hacerlo enojar solo haría que las cosas empeoraran para todos los Alternos. Se decidió a informar, a través de su intermediario, lo que había escuchado.

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **21 de julio, madrugada**

Tras regresar de cumplir el pedido mandado por Hibiya, el Alterno se encontraba abstraído por completo en la música _retro_ que estaba escuchando y que aliviaba el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Tan sumido estaba en la misma que, por poco, Delic no se percata de la presencia de Shizuo Heiwajima, el auténtico monstruo de Ikebukuro.

A Delic le pareció que Shizuo, que traía el cabello húmedo, también tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando hacía poco y durante mucho tiempo. Además, el guardaespaldas olía a tabaco, de modo que Delic no acostumbrado a fumar como el resto de los Alternos, contrario a lo que podría pensarse –salvo cuando quería formar notas musicales con el humo–, arrugó la nariz ante el penetrante y desagradable aroma.

Aun así, no apartó su atención de Heiwajima que también parecía estar observándole con detenimiento, pese a que era la segunda vez en que se topaba con alguno de los clones. Recientemente se había enterado de su existencia, pero, solo hasta ahora que se encontraba nuevamente frente a frente con uno de ellos (y, a su consideración, con uno bastante excéntrico), se convencía por completo de que eran tan reales como la pulga… y él mismo.

Los ojos del guardaespaldas escocieron nuevamente.

–Delic –se presentó el Alterno, extendiendo la mano con aires de grandeza. Shizuo no se la estrecho. En cambio, se apartó del hombre y se dispuso a seguir fumando–. ¿Sabrás algo del maestro? –preguntó Delic sin inmutarse ante la hostilidad del otro. Por una u otra razón, sentía empatía por el hombre pese a saber, tras visitar a un médico clandestino, lo que Shizuo había hecho el día anterior.

Aun así, Delic no dudaría ni un instante en acabar con su "molde", sin con ello garantizaba la seguridad del irritante principito a quien había jurado servir.

Shizuo no entendió a qué se refería con el "maestro" (aunque algo le habían dicho antes al respecto), pero tampoco quiso saber más. Restregándose los ojos distraídamente y bufando, se alejó del lugar sin volverse al Alterno que le miró hasta perderlo en una esquina. Viéndose solo, Delic se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al cuarto de hotel que compartía con Hibiya. Aunque cansado y harto de cumplir los caprichos del autoproclamado principito (¡le había conseguido un caballo por todos los cielos!), Delic reconoció que tenía ganas de verle.

Con suerte, quizá lograra sacar fuerzas para pasarla bien un rato.

 **Cuarto de hotel de Delic e Hibiya**

 **21 de julio, mañana**

Aunque no estaba acostumbrado en modo alguno a hacer las cosas por sí solo, Hibiya se obligó a intentarlo durante el día anterior, 20 de julio, en que su compañero había visitado a sus _hermanos._ Ahora, dándose cuenta de que Delic lucía pálido y estaba ligeramente afiebrado, Hibiya no perdió tiempo en ordenarle que se acostara en la cama que compartían. Sin cambiarse de ropa, Delic obedeció y, cayendo en un profundo sueño, se olvidó de sus preocupaciones. Hibiya permaneció un buen rato mirándole, siendo evidente que ya empezaba a sospechar lo que estaba mal con el Alterno.

 _Noble como un caballero, y aun así, sigue siendo un completo imbécil._

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Hibiya tomó su ordenador portátil e inicio una conversación privada en la sala de chat, donde todos, con excepción del propio Hibiya, teniendo nombres que funcionaban también como pseudónimos, no se molestaron en mantener oculta su identidad.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

.

.

.

 _Psyche se ha unido al chat._

 _Sakuraya se ha unido al chat._

Subarashi [¡Saludos, mis amados súbditos!]

Psyche [¡ _Hibi_ -chan! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! ¿Delic ya está contigo? ¡Tsugaru me ha contado que pasó por aquí! ¡Qué grosero de tu parte no haber venido también!]

Sakuraya [Buenas noches a todos. ¿Sucede algo?]

 _Tsukishima se ha unido al chat._

Tsukishima [Hola.]

Psyche [Tsuki, Tsuki, estoy tan decepcionado. ¿No pudiste detener a Roppi? ¡Mal!]

Sakuraya [Espero que se encuentre bien, también el maestro…]

Psyche [¿Eh? ¿No ha podido lidiar con Roppi?]

Tsukishima [No fue así.]

Subarashi [Me encontré a Izetsuki… Me dio mala espina. Ha insinuado que algo malo sucedió…]

Psyche [¡¿Viste a Izetsuki?! ¡Qué miedo!]

Sakuraya [¿No te hizo nada?]

Subarashi [No, pero eso no es lo importante. Insisto, ha dicho que no habrá que preocuparse por el maestro, ya no.]

Psyche [Tienes razón: suena mal… ¡Voy a investigar! ¡Roppi tendrá que responder!]

Tsukishima [Roppi… No hizo nada malo…]

Subarashi [Explícate, Tsuki. ¡Es una orden!]

La respuesta del Alterno tardó en llegar.

Tsukishima [Fue Shizuo Heiwajima quien ha lastimado al maestro.]

Psyche [¿Eso es cierto? Todos sabemos que dirías lo que fuera para proteger a Roppi.]

Sakuraya [Tenemos que pensar que dice la verdad.]

Subarashi [Sin importar quien haya sido, esto solo puede significar una cosa: vamos a perder el suministro… ¡Debemos hacer algo!]

Psyche [Seguro que puedo conseguir un poco del último lote que fabricaron. Pero no será suficiente para todos.]

Sakuraya [Hay que reunirnos; ¿les parece en mi casa? Será un placer recibirles. Shitsuo se pondrá muy feliz también.]

Tsukishima [Sí…]

Psyche [¡Planearemos un asalto! ¡Excelente! Supongo que tendré que arrastrar a Tsugaru… ¡Esta decidido!]

 **-o-o-o-**

Tras cerrar la sesión, Hibiya se volvió a Delic que ya se había despertado si bien seguía tendido en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo.

– _Chibiya…_ –dijo éste sonriéndole, pero con aire cansado–, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido sin mí?

Hibiya frunció el ceño.

–Soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas sin ayuda –respondió haciéndose el ofendido. Luego, quitándose los guantes y antes de que Delic pudiera replicar, Hibiya colocó su mano en la frente de su compañero, cuyos ojos estaban un tanto brillantes, resaltando así el matiz rosado oscuro que tenían.

–Estas caliente –dijo y, en vista del nulo comentario subido de tono que esperaría de alguien como Delic, Hibiya le besó la frente antes de acostarse a su lado–. ¿Cómo ha ido el encargo?

–Sé que Tsugaru estará de acuerdo –dijo Delic, omitiendo la información más reciente que había obtenido de buena mano. Si Hibiya sospechaba o no algo, no lo expresó.

–Ven –pidió Hibiya, con una sonrisa pícara y extendiendo los brazos.

De manera sugerente, Delic le sonrió de vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarle e intentar algo más, Hibiya se apresuró a quitarle los audífonos.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Delic, poniéndose colorado.

–Hoy no haremos nada. Tienes que reposar –dijo Hibiya, pasando los audífonos de una mano a la otra–. Mírate; todo rojo hasta las orejas (muy bonitas por cierto).

–Joder…

–Eh, no te enojes, que este príncipe es muy vengativo.

–¡Voy a vender a _Delili_!

–¡Muérete!

–…

 **-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde y habiéndose vuelto a quedar dormido, Delic se quejaba de manera inconsciente de rato en rato. Hibiya no pudo hacer más sino quedarse ahí, velando su descanso hasta que también terminó por sumirse en un profundo sueño, donde no existían el maestro Orihara o el monstruo que era Izetsuki. No, en su sueño solo estaban él y Delic, su amado y leal caballero; no había cabida para nada más que ellos y su amor.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Tsukishima (7 de febrero).

 **N del A.** Siéntanse libres de saltarse esta divagación mía; el día de hoy desperté con ganas de contarles algo. Debo confesar: cuando por primera vez supe de los alternativos de Shizuo e Izaya, estos no me llamaron la atención en absoluto, pero, sin darme cuenta muy bien de cómo sucedido, ya estaba yo imaginando como sería que todos ellos interactuaran en el mismo escenario y también con los personajes de la serie original. Este fue el resultado. Supongo que muchos cuando ven que se trata de una historia de los "clones", se alejan, pero ¿quién sabe? Puede que si le dan una oportunidad como yo hice, les terminen gustando. Aunque, claro, si están leyendo esto es porque ya decidieron darle, aunque sea un vistazo, a una de varias historias por el estilo, ¿no? En fin, ¡muchos abrazos y besos! Espero que les guste el capítulo (n_n).

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario, siempre es bien recibido.

Por cierto, ¡celebremos el cumpleaños de nuestro querido monstruo!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¿Quién sabe? De momento parece un todos contra todos, ¿no? Espero que haya logrado escribir correctamente a Hibiya y Delic, así como a los demás que por ahí se colaron. Por último, y en vista de que esta historia la pensé para ti, ¿querrías que sucediera algo en especial? Lo que sea, tú dame trabajo… ¡Ten una excelente semana!

P.D.: Espero leer pronto ese plan de respaldo tuyo (rostro expectante).

Uchihaberenice: Hola, linda. Creo que no te equivocas con respecto a Izaya y los Alternos… (risa malvada). Te agradezco mucho el _review_. Espero sigas leyendo. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Te manda muchos besos Madoca y también nuestros queridos Alternos!

"Nuestros recuerdos de ayer duraran toda una vida; atesorar los mejores, olvidar los demás."


	4. Tsukishima

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Tsukishima**

* * *

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **18 de julio, noche**

Dejando en el suelo una impresionante cantidad de bolsas de plástico (todas repletas de comida para refrigerar), Tsukishima se detuvo en medio del frecuentado parque, pues, llegado a ese punto, siempre olvidaba a que dirección debía de girar. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera hecho con anterioridad aquel recorrido, no era de extrañar que Tsuki tardara mucho más tiempo del necesario en llegar al descuidado departamento de Hachimenroppi.

Mirando en su teléfono celular el mapa de la parte sur de Ikebukuro, Tsuki se preguntó, y considerando el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían conocido, si sería buena idea proponerle al Alterno el mudarse juntos. De ese modo Tsuki se ahorraría muchas preocupaciones pues, cuando éste retornaba a su propia casa, ya bien entrada la noche, no dejaba de preguntarse si Roppi habría cedido de una vez por todas a los macabros deseos que tenía de acabar con su vida.

Sin embargo, salvo por una única excepción y pese a lo cansado que resultaba el cuidar de alguien tan conflictivo como era Roppi, Tsuki nunca se había atrevido a presionarle para que buscara ayuda que no fuera la suya. Si quería que funcionara el lidiar con él, tenía que ser a su modo.

Temiendo que hubiese cometido alguna imprudencia, Tsuki recogió las bolsas y se encaminó con paso rápido al hogar de Roppi. Al hacerlo, Tsuki seguía pensando en el Alterno. De alguna manera quería encontrar explicaciones razonables para el comportamiento de aquel a quien amaba.

Desde que le conocía, desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez en las instalaciones en que fueron _creados_ , Tsuki no pudo pasar por alto la nube de sombríos pensamientos que parecían envolver al Alterno; día a día, forzándose a estar solo y deseando que el "Mundo Injusto" dejara de existir. Solo él, Sakuraya y, en contadas ocasiones, Tsugaru –aunque fue Psyche quien le puso el apodo por el cual todos le conocían–, se habían atrevido a intentar hablarle, pero al final, Roppi únicamente le permitió a Tsuki acercarse, sin quedar nunca claros sus motivos para aceptarle como lo había hecho y seguía haciendo.

–¿Roppi-san? Voy a entrar. –avisó el Alterno de Shizuo al llegar a su destino. Tras quitarse la bufanda blanca que usualmente llevaba al cuello y guardar la comida, Tsuki se aproximó a Roppi que permanecía mirando el exterior, casi con rabia, a través de la única ventana que estaba abierta.

Tan contadas veces se exponía al sol, que Roppi tenía la piel pálida, hecho que se resaltaba aún más dado el oscuro cabello que tenía, sumado a lo austero de sus prendas.

–No lo puedo entender. No los entiendo para nada –murmuró éste más bien para sí–, no sé qué tanto sufren viviendo así…Cómo los odio. Los odio mucho…

Tsuki no apartó su atención de Roppi, aun cuando se dirigió al cuarto de baño para buscar los utensilios que requería para mantener limpios los profundos cortes que recientemente se había hecho el Alterno en ambos brazos. Al parecer y para su tranquilidad, estaban sanando sin mayores complicaciones.

Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, Tsuki no pudo evitar tropezarse con un banco de madera que alguna vez Roppi quiso usar para subirse en el y luego colgarse del techo. En definitiva, no importaba a que objeto mirase uno dentro de aquella casa, en algún momento fue usado en los fallidos intentos del Alterno para sus "variadas" y, no en pocas ocasiones, "creativas" maneras de cometer suicidio.

En realidad, el propio Tsuki se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar vivir de semejante manera, atento a cada signo que pudiera indicarle que Roppi tendría una severa recaída. Por fortuna y, sin duda, debido a la gran insistencia de Tsuki, Roppi había aceptado tomar los antidepresivos que le recetó un médico clandestino, si bien éste no se enteró de que había tratado a uno de los clones de Izaya. No podían culparlo: muy pocos eran los que conocían de aquel proyecto.

Por otra parte y sumándose el banco, aquella casa contaba con poco mobiliario. Tanto así, que la adquisición de un sillón resultaba una verdadera novedad. La razón de aquella compra se dio porque Tsuki expresó sus deseos de pasar de vez en cuando la noche en el lugar.

–Ven –pidió Tsuki, sentándose en el mencionado sillón y, a su pesar, Roppi obedeció y tomó asiento a su lado. Sin decir más, el Alterno se arremangó la camisa y extendió ambos brazos. Tsuki creyó ver en ellos mayor cantidad de cortes que la última vez en que los trató, pero no dijo nada.

En silencio, los Alternos continuaron mirándose a través de los ojos rojos que ambos tenían, si bien los de Tsuki se ocultaban bajo los vidrios de unos lentes de montura delgada.

–Roppi-san, hay algo que debo preguntarte... –empezó Tsuki, acobardándose un poco. Roppi posó su mirada en él, tan fijamente que Tsuki la creyó palpable.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con voz neutra, como de costumbre.

–¿Podría quedarme aquí…? Es decir, de manera permanente –dijo Tsuki sin soltar el brazo de Roppi–. Si no quieres, dímelo –añadió, casi al instante y completamente azorado.

Aunque Roppi era de lo más inexpresivo, a Tsuki le pareció que se había conmovido. Solo él podría haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Sería por esa razón, por qué era capaz de ver en él, lo que otros no, que Roppi se permitía tenerle cerca?

Aunque estaban lejos de tener una relación que, según los estándares de la mayoría, se catalogaría como "normal" o sana, Tsuki sabía que lo que tenían ambos, era más que suficiente. O eso se obligaba a creer. ¿Se estaría mintiendo…?

–Tú piensas que no somos monstruos, ¿verdad? –le preguntó de pronto Roppi.

–No, no lo somos… –Tsuki pensó que Roppi buscaba que le dijera algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo. Después de todo, ni el propio Tsukishima sabía lo que eran, pero tampoco le importaba.

Habiendo pensado por demasiado tiempo lo que estaba a punto de soltarle, Roppi apartó su brazo y después empezó a frotarlo con el otro, de manera distraída.

–Eh, Tsuki, ¿podrías prometer que me ayudarías en lo que fuera? ¿Me seguirías en todo lo que te pudiera pedir alguna vez, no importa lo malo que parezca?

–Sí.

–¿Me das tu palabra?

–Sí.

 _No te imaginas lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti. Haría de todo, aunque no pudiera el Mundo Injusto perdonarme por ello. Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, Roppi._

–Entonces, quiero que me ayudes a matar al maestro –dijo Roppi con una expresión de piedra–, luego, me dejaras ir. Necesito que me digas que lo harás, Tsuki. Por favor. No hay ninguna otra cosa que valga la pena hacer con esta odiosa existencia. Aún con todo, ¿sigues manteniendo tu palabra?

–Sí, Roppi-san… Yo… Yo haré lo que me pidas –le mintió, pero Roppi no se dio cuenta. O quizá, solo fingió no hacerlo. Sea como fuere, el alterno se quedó sentado en el sillón, haciéndose de esa manera mutua compañía hasta la mañana siguiente en que optaron por buscar al informante de Shinjuku.

 **Barrio de Shinjuku y sus alrededores**

 **19 de julio, noche**

Aunque el maestro no le despertaba el menor interés, Tsuki le siguió con la mirada. Si tenía que intervenir, lo haría sin mayores reparos. Apretando la correa de su mochica que llevaba al hombro, Tsukishima se recargó en el árbol más próximo, al tiempo en que Izaya y Roppi convertían aquel lugar en una verdadera zona de peligro. Apenas se vieron, los dos empezaron a pelearse. A tal punto encontraban desagradable la existencia del otro. No había más claras contrapartes que ellos dos.

–¿No piensas detenerlos? –dijo Shizuo acercándose y queriendo saber la razón de aquella persona que era idéntica a él, al menos físicamente. Para sorpresa de Tsuki, el guardaespaldas pareció lidiar bastante bien con el asunto (no sabía que de igual forma había reaccionado al conocer a cierta dullahan). En cualquier caso, ¿no le importaba que Izaya pudiera resultar herido?

–Únicamente si debo hacerlo… –respondió.

Shizuo empezó a fumar.

–¿Qué eres?

–Nos… Solemos llamarnos Alternos. Clones, si lo prefiere, Heiwajima-san.

–…

–Quizá debería de preguntarle al maes… A Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo no entendió por qué alguien que era idéntico a él, podía mostrarse nervioso.

–Esa persona con quien has venido, no parece muy feliz…

–No, nunca lo ha sido.

Viendo aquel duelo de navajas, Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto los cortes que veía en el cuerpo de Roppi, en especial aquellas que se asomaban en sus muñecas. Fue entonces que entendió.

–Quiere morir –declaró, volviendo a posar su atención en Tsukishima.

–No, se equivoca. Si Roppi no me hubiera contado que cree en la existencia de algo más después de la muerte, pensaría que en verdad detesta la vida. Pero no es así –el mismo Tsuki se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que dijo aquello.

–¿…?

–No es lógico suponer que no desea desaparecer –quiso decir, quizá buscando una confirmación.

–¿Podrías apostar por eso? Si es su deseo morir, deberías ayudarle a cumplirlo, por muy macabro que suene, ¿no?

–Aun sí tengo que mentirle, no permitiré que muera. ¿No haría lo mismo, Heiwajima-san? –Tsuki miró su mano apretada en un puño–. Solo dejé de renegar de la fuerza que tengo, cuando supe que podía usarla… ¿No comparte conmigo ese mismo sentimiento? –tras una pausa, añadió: creo que es obvio. ¿No se había percatado de eso antes?

Tsukishima no tenía manera de saber que había cometido un terrible error: aunque no mal intencionadas, sus palabras le hicieron pensar a Shizuo en aquello que apartaba de sus pensamientos, momento a momento. Entonces, ¿no estaría él, el monstruo de Ikebukuro, enamorado de Izaya Orihara? Hacía más de un año y medio que empezaron a frecuentarse únicamente para pasar el rato y desahogarse. Pero ¿no también estaba a la espera de proteger a la estúpida pulga de cualquiera que tratara de arrebatárselo? ¿Quién sino Izaya podría acercarse a él, pese a su bestial fuerza? Sin Izaya estaría por completo solo. Poco importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

En definitiva, tenía que amarlo. De lo contrario, y como suele decirse, no le habrían roto el corazón de la manera en que lo hicieron durante el día siguiente, 20 de julio. Tan sumido se vio en sus pensamientos, que Shizuo no se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima se había marchado tras ver que Roppi se alejaba del lugar. Al final, no fueron capaces Roppi e Izaya de matarse entre ellos. Si lo hacían, lo mismo daba acabar con su equilibrio… Cuando Izaya le confió aquello a regañadientes, Shizuo no supo que decir, salvo lo que le atormentaba. Solo se dio cuenta de aquello por la conversación que tuvo con el recién conocido clon.

A partir de ese momento, todo se fue a pique…

 **-o-o-o-**

El alivio que sintió Tsuki al ver que Roppi aún permanecía sentado en el borde de la azotea, terminó por hacerle caer rendido sobre el piso. ¡Poco importó aquella fuerza de la que era poseedor! Por algunos segundos, creyó haber llegado tarde. Pero el saber que ese día que temía fuera inevitable, no se dio, le hizo reír y llorar. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Roppi se volvió con tal brusquedad al recién llegado, que se llevó las manos al cuello herido. Luego, viendo los ojos temblorosos de Tsuki, no pudo hacer más sino ofrecerle su mano, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Solo de ese modo estaban completos, tenía que reconocerlo.

Ruborizándose, Tsuki aceptó su mano e igualmente se quedó cerca del borde, sin atreverse a balancear los pies como veía hacer a Roppi.

Aunque muy serio, a Tsuki le pareció que el otro no estaba enojado. No estaba enojado, pues, desde el principio, supo que Tsuki no le dejaría matar o morir.

–No me hagas algo así de nuevo –le dijo Tsuki con voz suave y ciertamente aliviada.

–No.

–¿Puedo… pensar que vas a vivir? –preguntó con un dejo de esperanza.

–No, no puedes. Te mentirías.

–Ya veo…

A Roppi le dolio ver a Tsuki con la mirada triste.

–Pero voy a intentarlo. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

–Sí.

–No quiero vivir. No puedo soportar todo esto –dijo Roppi estirando los brazos, como si quisiera rodear lo que tenía frente a sí. Trató de abarcar la ciudad de Ikebukuro.

–Lo sé. Aun así, gracias.

–¿Tsuki…?

–Mmm.

–Vamos a casa.

–¿Eh? –Tsuki le miró con sorpresa.

–Ahora vives conmigo, ¿no?

Hundiéndose un poco en su bufanda, Tsuki no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Gracias, Roppi-san.

–Aun con todo, creo que no eres un monstruo.

 _Te equivocas; lo soy. Pero ¿a quién le importa? A mí no. Si este monstruo puede salvarte y mantenerte con vida, me aferraré a él. De estar en mi lugar, ¿no tratarías de hacer lo mismo? O quizá, y aunque te hayas resignado a seguir aquí, lo has hecho en todo momento. ¿Vives por mí?_ , se preguntó Tsuki sin soltar la mano de Roppi quien, olvidándose del odio que le embargaba y agotaba a partes iguales, se estiró para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Tsuki y después pedirle que dejara de llamarle con honoríficos. Tsuki asintió antes de levantarle del suelo.

Si bien se habían frustrado sus planes, la presencia de Tsukishima en su vida, hacía más llevadero el dolor que sentía Roppi al no poder marcharse de aquel Mundo Injusto.

 **-o-o-o-**

Mientras los Alternos retornaban a su hogar, el _hermano_ de ambos, les miraba ceñudo. Envuelto en la cortina de humo de cigarro que generaba él mismo, el hombre mostró los dientes. Lo hizo no solo porque consideró demasiado ridículo el amor que se daba cuenta mostraban tener los demás clones, sino también porque no tardó en distinguir el olor de su desagradable presa. Pudo notarlo aunque se encontraba entremezclado con el aroma de la sangre.

Volviendo a cargar la pesada cruz metálica, el Alterno se marchó en busca de Izetsuki.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Sakuraya (7 de febrero).

 **N del A.** ¡Espero que todos se encuentren pasándola muy bien! Tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa con la presente actualización, pues sé que a muchos les gustan los Alternos de Tsukishima y Roppi. ¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Pero con toda confianza, háganme saber si quedaron bien sus personalidades. Mantendré cruzados los dedos para no ahuyentarles.

¡Les mando abrazos y besos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar o añadir la historia a sus "Follow/Fav"! (n_n)

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario, siempre es bien recibido. ¡Me resultan muy útiles!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Feriol: ¡Qué gusto me da que hayas comentado la historia! A mí también me agradan mucho los personajes de Tsuki y Roppi. Espero que sus personalidades sean acordes a las originales. Hazme saber si te gustaron, lo agradecería mucho. Si no te parecieron, aun podemos hacer algo en el futuro capítulo dedicado a Roppi… ¡Cuídate, Feriol!

P.D.: Me gusto el pseudónimo que tienes (debía decírtelo).

Uchihaberenice: ¡Gracias por siempre comentar mis historias! Me sacas muchas sonrisas. Ya sabes; me encanta que Izaya termine perdiendo en sus propios juegos… A ti también, ¿verdad? ¡Te mando muchos besos! ¡Hasta la próxima, bonita!

Karasu-shiro: ¡Es un gran alivio saber que te gusta el fic! Me halagas… Veo que no solo tú se sorprendió por la aparición de Izetsuki… Es curioso, yo pensé que ya tenía bastante tiempo de haber sido creado… ¡Fue de los primeros que conocí! Voy a esforzarme en llevarles al límite… ¡Vamos a tratar de sorprenderte! ¡Te mando un cálido abrazo! ¡Suerte, linda!

SaraHoss: ¡Wow! Creo que eres de las pocas personas que me ha dejado un comentario tan largo… ¡Me encanta que seas una chica de pensamientos poco escuetos! Siéntete con la libertad de escribirme cuanto quieras… Encantada de leerte. En buena parte, fuiste tú quien me puso a _trabajar_ de inmediato en el capítulo. Te diré que, aunque me gusta mucho como es la historia original, yo supe de la serie leyendo un _d_ _ō_ _jinshi_ Shizaya… ¡Me paso lo mismo que a ti! En fin, si alguna vez tienes tiempo, te pido me hagas feliz comentando "¿Mi acto más egoísta…?" Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo… ¡Ten una excelente semana!

P.D.: Me dio mucha ternura tu imagen de perfil… ¡Toda mona!


	5. Sakuraya

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro: Sakuraya**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de enero, tres años antes**

Tantos días habían transcurrido desde el momento en que fueron asignados a permanecer en aquel amplio cuarto blanco, que Sakuraya, así como el resto de los recién nombrados Alternos, ya no tenía los ojos rojos e irritados (ya no más). Tras sentarse y arreglándose el kimono rosado, el cual él mismo había elegido de un amplio armario lleno de ropa muy diversa, el Alterno de Izaya continuó desperezándose.

En vista de que Shitsuo estaría sometido a los interrogatorios de rutina, Sakuraya se decidió a pasar el rato observando y conversando con el resto de sus compañeros. Sentado en la cama, Sakuraya observó primero a Tsugaru. Éste, sentado en el suelo y leyendo un libro, también intentaba prestar atención al incesante parloteo de Psyche, quien no tardó en abrazarse a su compañero.

–¡Psyche se muere de aburrimiento, Tsugaru-chan! –se quejó el propio Psyche.

A su lado, Delic e Hibiya estaban discutiendo por tantas cosas a un mismo tiempo que apenas eran capaces de hilar sus ideas de forma coherente. Para ese momento, Delic estaba por completo rojo e Hibiya continuaba puesto de puntas para intentar quedar a su altura (más o menos). Sakuraya se preguntó si debería de intervenir…

Se decidió por no hacerlo.

Como la mayoría de veces, Tsukishima estaba frente a un escritorio, jugando con una larga bufanda blanca y metido en sus divagaciones. Por su parte, Hachimenroppi estaba lo más alejado posible del resto de los Alternos. Cruzado de brazos, permanecía de pie en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Tan seria era la expresión que mantenía, que Sakuraya no pudo pasarla por alto.

–Eh, Roppi-kun, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Sakuraya, recargándose en la pared.

Apenas le hubo dado un vistazo, Roppi volvió a fijar su vista en algún punto frente a él. A su parecer, mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en aquel cuarto. Aun así, Sakuraya no se inmutó.

–Si alguna vez salimos de aquí, ¿qué harás? –preguntó con voz dulce y animada.

–…

–Yo sería feliz con solo quedarme tendido en algún sitio tranquilo. Rodeado de flores, muchas flores. ¿No te gustan los diversos colores que pueden tener? ¿Qué opinas de las flores, Roppi-kun?

–Supongo que están bien –dijo Roppi, no muy convencido.

–Sí, están muy bien –dijo Sakuraya sonriéndole–. No tardaremos en irnos de este lugar. Estoy bastante convencido de ello. Creo que viéndolos, estoy muy seguro de con quien se iría cada uno de nosotros. Después de todo, nadie quiere estar solo. Ni siquiera Roppi-kun quiere estar solo, ¿cierto?

Aunque quería hacerlo, Roppi no se molestó en contradecirle.

–Hazme un favor.

–¿Eh?

–Si debemos marcharnos, ¿podrías acompañar a Tsuki-kun? –pidió el Alterno, con los ojos rosas brillándole, mientras tomaba las manos de Roppi–. Te sentirás feliz, ¡es una promesa!

Roppi no supo que contestar. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

–¡Gracias, Roppi-kun! –el Alterno ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

–¡Hey! ¡Sakuraya-chan! –llamó Psyche–. Ven. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Después de sonreírle a Roppi una vez más, Sakuraya fue con Psyche. Luego, sin pensárselo mucho y pese a todo el odio que le profesaba a cada ser vivo, dado que le hacían sufrir con el dolor que el Alterno pensaba que sentían, Roppi se volvió a Tsukishima.

Al final, se decidió por hablar con él.

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **21 de julio, tarde**

Al igual que prometió, Sakuraya y Shitsuo recibieron con los brazos abiertos a cada uno de los alternos.

Como era de esperar y pese a lo lejos que vivían de la residencia de sus anfitriones, Tsugaru y Psyche fueron los primeros en llegar. Apenas se hubieron instalado en aquella casa que habían conseguido –sin decirle Sakuraya como se habían hecho con la misma–, Tsugaru empezó a fumar con su kiseru. Por su parte, Psyche no perdió tiempo en hablar con el Alterno de Izaya; luego, llegó Tsukishima quien rápidamente excusó a Roppi, donde nadie pareció encontrar inconveniente aquella falta. Después de todo, Sakuraya no tenía intenciones de verle ser reprendido por los demás, si bien no hubiera dudado en defenderle; finalmente, Hibiya y un desmejorado Delic se presentaron en la entrada, siendo muy evidente que habían discutido de camino al lugar.

Una vez reunidos todos en el salón (¡sí, en el salón!), Hibiya fue quien primero acusó a Roppi por hacer rabiar al maestro Orihara. Aunque trabándose con sus propias palabras, y dada la frialdad con que le miraba Delic, Tsukishima no tardó en desmentir aquello. No fue hasta que el asunto de Izetsuki salió a colación, que Delic apartó su furibunda mirada de Tsukishima, eso y que Tsugaru le dijera al oído que se mantuviera calmado. La discusión sobre como procederían ante las acciones tomadas por el maestro y también sobre la futura falta del suministro se extendió durante bastantes horas, de modo que Sakuraya terminó por distraerse. Mostrando compartir uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del maestro, Sakuraya intentó entender lo que se ocultaba tras las expresiones de sus compañeros:

Aunque alegre como siempre, Psyche no dejaba de posar su mirada en Tsugaru, como si temiera que este, de un momento a otro, pudiera irse para no regresar (quizá por aquello no soltaba la mano de Tsugaru); por otra parte, Tsukishima parecía tan poco interesado en la reunión como lo estaba Sakuraya, a quien le pareció que Tsuki estaría pensando en Roppi y en el miedo que le suponía dejarle solo; a su lado, Hibiya, que participaba activamente en la discusión, parecía sentirse bastante cómodo dirigiéndoles, como si en verdad se creyera un noble; en cambio, Delic parecía estar esforzándose por esconder el malestar que Sakuraya se daba cuenta sentía; finalmente y puesta su atención en Tsugaru, a quien siempre encontraba más difícil de interpretar, el Alterno pensó que intentaba buscar maneras de solucionar el conflicto por su cuenta. Eso le extrañó.

Entonces Sakuraya reparó en Shitsuo que, ataviado como si fuera un mayordomo, permanecía en silencio. Sin embargo, Sakuraya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que por su mente cruzaban pensamientos que cualquiera pensaría como retorcidos. En efecto, colocándose justo en el centro del salón y antes de expresar su opinión, el Alterno les dedicó a todos una sombría mirada.

–Mis queridos hermanos, creo que la solución solo puede ser una –dijo irguiéndose cuan alto era y alisando el traje–: al maestro no podremos persuadirlo sino es amenazándole con acabar su vida. Ciertamente es un cobarde y, como la mayoría, le teme a la muerte. Entonces, ¿quién está dispuesto a matarlo? Con el permiso de Sakuraya, yo lo haría por mi cuenta, pero estoy seguro de que pese a todo el monstruo de Ikebukuro, así como Izetsuki y Pritzuo (¡cómo le compadezco por semejante nombre!) intervendrán. Tal como son las cosas, habrá que encargarse de esos tres…

 **-o-o-o-**

Cuando los Alternos se marcharon bien entrada la noche, Sakuraya quiso ayudarle a Shitsuo a recoger los vasos y platos utilizados para el almuerzo y cena, pero éste le pidió que no se molestara en hacer tal cosa. Sakuraya no insistió más. Por alguna razón el Alterno de Shizuo no le permitía hacer nada que, de acuerdo a su criterio, pudiera suponer una incomodidad para su compañero. Portándose como todo un caballero, Shitsuo le servía como si considerara a Sakuraya su amo, si bien la relación que mantenían resultaba muy diferente a la de Hibiya y Delic.

Delic era posesivo y se irritaba con mucha facilidad ante los numerosos y excéntricos pedidos de Hibiya que, no solo se vestía, sino que también se comportaba como un rey, uno bastante malcriado. En cambio, Shitsuo era sumamente amable con Sakuraya y se dedicaba a ofrecerle el mayor bienestar. Siempre y con buenos modales, se mantenía cerca de él, ofreciéndose a hacerse cargo de la casa y, en ocasiones, a eliminar a cualquiera que resultara un peligro. Poco le interesaba si tenía que acabar con el propio Izaya Orihara. Le mataría aun cuando, sin quererlo, le hubiese dado el mejor regalo de todos.

A su pesar y aun cuando mostrara una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, Sakuraya era de la misma idea. Si tenía que hacerlo, no musitaría en modo alguno: mataría al maestro por el bien de todos y aunque Shitsuo no quisiera que se viera involucrado.

Pensando en aquello, a Sakuraya no le cruzó por la mente el que causaría un terrible daño. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría seguido a los Alternos. El dolor que le causaría a Shitsuo no valía la pena. No valía la pena en absoluto…

 **-o-o-o-**

En su departamento de Shinjuku y confiando en la soledad prestada por su secretaria, Izaya Orihara contemplaba la ciudad a través de los ventanales. Aunque había sido demasiado difícil y doloroso levantarse de la cama, el informante se había obligado a tratar de ponerse en pie; después de mucho esfuerzo e intentos fallidos, había logrado bajar por las escaleras, para después permanecer en el sitio en que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Luego, al pensar en toda la vergüenza que había sufrido el día anterior y de la que fue testigo Shinra, el informante no pudo sino contraer la cara por la ira. Mientras juraba vengarse del monstruo de Ikebukuro para sus adentros, a Izaya le pareció distinguir un aroma metálico en el ambiente. Creyendo que se trataba de su propia sangre, Izaya no se molestó en buscar otros posibles orígenes para el nauseabundo olor. En cambio, el informante siguió haciéndose daño así mismo estando ahí de pie y debatiendo lo que haría con Shizuo apenas se presentara una oportunidad.

Después de todo, los Alternos ya no le supondrían ningún contratiempo.

O eso pensó.

Pese a todo, pese a las ganas que tenía de seguir odiando al monstruo que era Shizuo y también, sin importar sus deseos de culpar a los Alternos, el dolor y las recién llegadas nauseas terminaron por hacerle caer en el suelo.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Shizuo (14 de febrero).

 **N del A.** Muy bien. Pues ¿qué podría decirles ahora? Mmm… ¡Ya sé! El volver a la escuela me ha dejado agotada. Ja, ja, ja. Perdón, tenía que contarles el porqué del atraso (algo así). En fin, intentare seguir actualizando semanalmente. Como siempre, les agradezco el que lean, lean y dejen comentarios o agreguen el fic a sus "Follow/Fav". Eso sería todo. ¡Cuídense mucho y tengan una excelente semana! (^w^)

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por el comentario. Sobre tu pregunta, ¡sí, conozco a Toudaimoto! Lástima que su contraparte (Alterno de Shizuo) está muy poco caracterizada todavía. Pienso usarlos, pero quizá en una secuela (si llegado el momento quisieran leer una continuación). Sobre Izetsuki… ¡Ya verás que tengo planeado para él! Considerando como es Ikebukuro y sus habitantes, no sería de extrañar que también hubiera un vampiro hecho y derecho por ahí, ¿no? En fin, ¡te mando un gran abrazo!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí… Gracias por comentar la historia. Ja, ja, ja. Creo que al parecer son muy nuevos esos personajes, pero son geniales, ¿no? ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídate mucho, linda!

Uchihaberenice: ¡Saludos! Espero que estés muy bien. No te preocupes, no te vas a decepcionar (es una promesa). ¡Hasta la próxima! (^.^)/


	6. Shizuo

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: Shizuo**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Departamento de Shizuo**

 **20 de julio, noche**

Shizuo estaba duchándose como única alternativa para intentar apaciguar al monstruo. No supo muy bien como había sucedido, pero tras pasar en vela la noche anterior y meditando también gran parte de aquel día, terminó por decidirse a comportarse como todo mundo pensaba que lo hacía. En un principio, solo para obtener respuestas y nada más. Apenas había llegado a su casa, donde Izaya le esperaba como de costumbre, Shizuo no tardó en soltarle a gritos lo que pensaba, lo que de alguna manera había pensado tras hablar con esa persona de quien desconocía el nombre.

El temer que pudiera haberse perdido en aquel juego que supuso fue propuesto de manera mutua, Shizuo lo creía horrible pero lo peor, lo que realmente terminó por hacerle enojarse como nunca antes, es que esa endemoniada pulga no perdió tiempo en confesar despreocupadamente todo lo que había detrás de los meses en que "interactuaron". Se mofó de él repetidas veces hasta que su expresión divertida se transformó en una de verdadero miedo. Pues, sin detenerse a recapacitar, Shizuo arremetió contra él.

 _No te imaginas lo monstruoso que puedo llegar a ser, Izaya_ , le había dicho Shizuo en determinado momento, mientras el informante trataba inútilmente de librarse de él. No pasó mucho para que Izaya terminara por rendirse y se resignara a dejar escapar gritos que se prolongaron durante casi una hora. En estos momentos, tras apartarse del informante desmayado, Shizuo seguía conteniendo la ira mientras la helada agua de la regadera caía sobre él.

Luego, y sin imaginar que iba a tropezar con un nuevo Alterno, el monstruo de Ikebukuro no tardó en precipitarse a la calle, al tiempo que se restregaba con brusquedad los ojos.

 **-o-o-o-**

Desde el instante en que se vieron por primera vez siendo estudiantes de secundaria, Izaya Orihara siempre había sentido odio hacia Shizuo por varios motivos. Le odiaba por carecer de la fuerza que tenía el monstruo. En cambio, él era tan débil como cualquier otra persona. Si no supiera de la existencia de alguien como el guardaespaldas o Celty, su naturaleza humana no le habría molestado en absoluto. Sin embargo, viéndose herido no pudo sino sentir como la rabia le hacía aún más daño que el infligido por Shizuo. El dolor le había hecho caer en la inconsciencia pero, horas después, el dolor también le había despertado.

Dejando escapar quejidos, el informante miró su cuerpo por completo magullado, amoratado y sangrante. En realidad, su estado le pareció impresionante, a tal punto que sintió nauseas. Muy a su pesar, pero temiendo que Shizuo Heiwajima fuera a regresar a la casa, Izaya se vio en la necesidad de intentar pedir ayuda a la única persona a la que sería capaz de confiarle un hecho tan humillante como resultaba aquel. Incapaz de ponerse en pie, Izaya se giró sobre la cama para después caer en el piso. Al hacerlo, Izaya gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Pidiendo para sus adentros que Shizuo no volviera, Izaya logró llegar hasta la mesa en la que reposaba el teléfono fijo. Luego, apoyándose por completo en la pared y dudando en todo momento, Izaya marcó el número de Shinra. ¿Qué iba a pensar el doctor cuando le encontrara herido de semejante manera? Apelando a su profesionalismo, Izaya esperó que Shinra no se burlara de que los remanentes de su ropa estuvieran hechos jirones…

Mientras esperaba que el doctor contestara, el informante siguió temiendo de la reacción de Shinra, si bien sabía que lucía tan lastimero que nadie se atrevería a reprocharle nada. No hasta que se hubiera recuperado.

– _¿Shizuo?_ –preguntó el doctor, quien seguramente tenía el número registrado como de su amigo.

–Soy yo… –empezó a decir Izaya, dándose cuenta al instante de que, tanto había gritado la noche anterior, que en aquellos momentos apenas era capaz de hablar–. Necesito… necesito que vengas –logró decir antes de soltar un sollozo ahogado.

– _¿Qué ocurre, Izaya? ¿Por qué estás en casa de Shizuo? ¿Dónde…?_

–Solo ven, ¿quieres?

–Voy para allá –dijo Shinra antes de colgar.

Izaya agradeció los tiempos de Shinra, pues no tardó en soltar el teléfono. Después se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente exhausto. Y, mientras aguardaba la llegada del doctor al tiempo que deseaba olvidarse del dolor, Izaya empezó a cavilar sobre cómo Shizuo se habría enterado de sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho notar, puesto que el monstruo era lo suficientemente bruto como para no pensar en ello, que tras sus "reuniones" se encontraba la búsqueda de maneras idóneas para matarle? ¿Había sido cosa suya, o el monstruo había mencionado en cierto momento a los Alternos…? Izaya no lograba encontrar la conexión, pero no dudó de la culpabilidad de los clones en el asunto. Además, si estaba o no equivocado con sus sospechas le tenía sin cuidado.

Alguien tenía que pagar…

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **21 de julio, madrugada**

Temiendo que Izaya Orihara continuara en su casa, Shizuo no se atrevió a siquiera estar por las calles cercanas. No todavía. En cambio, siguió vagando por las calles de Shinjuku y fumando un cigarro tras otro, hasta encontrarse con el segundo Alterno de la semana. Al parecer éste encontró curioso que tuviese los ojos realmente irritados. Viéndole, el guardaespaldas no pudo evitar pensar en Izaya, de modo que se alejó lo más pronto que pudo de aquel hombre que era idéntico a él.

Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que temía que pudiera desquitarse con quien le recordara a su persona, con cualquiera que le recordara al monstruo de Ikebukuro. Ese peligroso y siempre odiado monstruo… Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, y pese a que reconocía que poco tenía que ver con sus acciones, Shizuo realmente estaba furioso con el Alterno de la bufanda blanca. Quizá él pensara que era posible tener sentimientos hacia alguien que resultara semejante a la pulga, pero Shizuo ya no estaba seguro de qué creer. ¿En algún momento habría sentido algo por Izaya que no fuera odio? Tenía que haber sucedido pues, de lo contrario, ¿cómo explicaría aquel arrebato violento que había tenido y del cual se arrepentía enormemente?

En cualquier caso, Shizuo sabía que no había hecho más que arruinar las cosas. Ya fuera que solo hubiera querido pasar el rato sin tener que corretear a Izaya por la ciudad o si en verdad había logrado sentir cierto aprecio por el informante…

Tantas contradicciones se encontró que terminó por dolerle la cabeza. Sin embargo la caminata nocturna pareció surtir efecto. Pasada media hora, Shizuo creyó sentirse mejor que hacía rato, pero no tardó en sonar su teléfono celular. Al ver que quien le llamaba era Shinra, se mostró dudoso.

Terminó por contestar.

Aun así, Shizuo no se atrevió a ser el primero en hablar de modo que, después de un incómodo silencio, la voz acusadora del joven doctor se dejó oír.

– _¿Quieres explicarme qué sucedió?_ –preguntó sin mayores rodeos.

Dada la extraña pero no inesperada reacción de su amigo, Shizuo se encogió. La culpa le azotó de tal manera que, pensando en que era capaz de tocarla, se llevó la mano al estómago. Reconoció que muy pocas veces se había sentido de ese modo; ahogándose en el remordimiento.

–Je, pues ¿qué podría haber pasado? –empezó a decir Shizuo–. Hemos peleado como siempre y creo que se me paso la mano…

– _¡Diablos, Shizuo! No estoy para juegos. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿O qué hizo Izaya?_ –preguntó Shinra queriendo darle al guardaespaldas el beneficio de la duda.

Shizuo se rindió.

–Ya lo sabes. Lo sabes bien –dijo el guardaespaldas, al tiempo que temía quebrar el aparato entre su mano. Ahora, la otra se encontraba hecha un puño, y tanto se forzaba en apretarla, que corría el riesgo de romperse él mismo sus dedos.

– _No, no lo sé. Escucha, Shizuo…_ –Shinra no lograba poder hablar en voz neutra. Shizuo era capaz de notar las ganas que el doctor tenía de reprenderle severamente–, _¿cómo quieres que reaccione si, apenas dos horas antes, Izaya me llamó_? _Está mal, Shizuo, muy mal. Cuando lo encontré apenas era capaz de moverse. ¿Por qué…?_

–¿Está bien? –interrumpió Shizuo, sin poder reprimirse.

Shinra hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

– _No. Pero debería de estarlo en un par de semanas._

Shizuo cortó la llamada y se obligó a respirar pausadamente para calmarse. El que su amigo, siempre jovial y despreocupado, se hubiese comportado de aquel modo con él, sin duda, le había herido. Y se sintió aún peor al pensar que le había resultado extraño que alguien pudiera ponerse de parte de Izaya Orihara. De parte de esa persona que seguramente debía ser odiada por todos sus conocidos.

Mientras regresaba a su departamento en Ikebukuro, Shizuo intentó no pensar en lo que Celty _diría_ apenas se enterase del asunto. ¿Qué habría pensado Shinra al saber que Izaya y el monstruo habían encontrado maneras alternativas para desahogarse? Aunque el informante hubiese querido callar ese detalle, algunas de sus heridas eran muy sugerentes… Entonces ¿tendría que esperar más reproches de parte de Shinra?

En lo concerniente a Izaya, Shizuo confiaba en que éste no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aquel detalle, Shizuo lo tenía presente y poco le importaba.

Creyendo haberse calmado lo suficiente, Shizuo se arriesgó a entrar en la casa; sin embargo, al regresar y contemplar el rastro de sangre que iba desde la cama hasta el teléfono fijo, Shizuo no pudo soportarlo más. Durante largo rato no fue capaz de evitar pensar en el penoso arrastre de Izaya para intentar pedirle ayuda a Shinra…

Aunque había llorado el día anterior, ahora no pudo contenerse: gritó y lloró como nunca antes, como si de alguna manera buscara desahogarse por todos los años en que no pudo hacerlo. Tras imprimir su puño en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, se dejó caer al pie de la cama y, tras contemplar el abrigo de Izaya sobre el suelo, Shizuo se abrazó así mismo.

 _Perdón, pulga. Lo siento mucho._

 **-o-o-o-**

Shinra se volvió a Celty, quien le siguió llena de preocupación. Shinra se asomó a su habitación para comprobar que Izaya finalmente se había dormido. En realidad había sido un verdadero logró del doctor haber conseguido que Izaya se decidiera a descansar. Para cuando le encontró, Izaya se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo y no dejaba de quejarse. Y, mientras Shinra le trataba con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz, le pareció que el informante también murmuraba entre dientes lo mucho que odiaba a Shizuo Heiwajima.

Cada murmullo que dio el informante durante su reposo, Shinra creyó entenderlo, salvo cuando le pareció que Izaya mencionaba a ciertos Alternos…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Izetsuki (21 de febrero).

 **N del A.** ¡Saludos mis queridos lectores! Espero que no hayan sentido que me tragó la tierra (aunque así me pareció). En cualqier caso, por fin logré escabullirme de la tarea y demás para escribir esto. (^.^) Eso sería todo. ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola! ¡Agradezco mucho tus palabras! Ja, ja, ja. ¿Te parece que Izaya ha sufrido lo suficiente? Yo no lo pensaba, pero algunos me han dicho que soy un tanto cruel con los muchachos, ¿será verdad? En fin, en el siguiente sabrás que planee para Izetsuki… ¡Cuídate mucho!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Saludos! Pues… ya supimos lo que hizo ese monstruo… Habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede con los Alternos… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Uchihaberenice: ¡Hola, hola! Excelente manera de resumir… Creo que Izaya necesitara tu amor. ¡Ten un excelente día! ¡Te mando abrazos y besos!

Tyrfing Laevatein: En verdad me dio mucho gusto saber que comentaste la historia. Te agradezco [^w^]. Mmm... Creo que no te equivocas en tus deducciones. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo! Mientras, yo buscaré la respuesta a esas preguntas…


	7. Izetsuki

**Primera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis: Izetsuki**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro, cerca del barrio de Shinjuku**

 **19 de julio, altas horas de la noche**

El haber encontrado a un _hermano_ suyo había puesto de muy buen humor a Izetsuki. Como suponía, aunque los Alternos estaban al tanto de la disputa entre Roppi e Izaya, nadie parecía estar enterado de lo que había hecho Tsukishima (sin ser intencional). En cambio, Izetsuki que había escuchado la conversación entre Shizuo Heiwajima y Tsuki, podía ya empezar a plantearse futuros escenarios en los que le gustaría participar. La expresión contrariada de Shizuo había agradado sobremanera al Alterno de Izaya que, a sabiendas de la extraña relación que mantenía el monstruo con el maestro, no encontró inesperado que hubiesen llegado a ese punto en que el placer dio lugar a otras cuestiones del corazón.

Izetsuki se distrajo al volverse a la figura que estaba por detrás de él y que posiblemente llevaba bastante tiempo siguiéndole.

Izetsuki no pudo esquivar el golpe: tras sentir como se le perforaban el estómago y la espalda con la cruz metálica, se vio sobrevolando la calle hasta darse de lleno contra el edificio más próximo. Se quedó sostenido por la cruz, así como sucede cuando los cazadores con lanzas ensartan a los peces. Mientras la sangre caliente salía a través de la herida y se mezclaba con la sangre teñida en su ropa –la cual en algún momento había pertenecido a la gente que le gustaba acosar–, Izetsuki llevó las manos a los brazos de la cruz, intentando darse soporte. De lo contrario, seguiría deslizándose por la misma hasta causarse un daño irreparable.

Pritzuo siguió fumando y le miraba con bastante interés y por completo satisfecho con su obra. Ensanchó su sonrisa cuando vio al Alterno escupir sangre, dada la fuerza con la que se había mordido la lengua al prepararse para el golpe. Él también pensaba en el Alterno como un animal cualquiera a quien por fin había logrado atrapar. A diferencia del resto, Pritzuo había aceptado de buena gana cumplir cada una de las peticiones del maestro. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con el auténtico monstruo de Ikebukuro. Ansiaba poder hacerlo algún día.

–¿Qué sucede, _Zetsu_? ¿No te agrada la vista? –se mofó, mientras dejaba caer la colilla de cigarro para después restregarla contra el piso.

Al no observar alguna respuesta satisfactoria por parte de Izetsuki, el Alterno de Shizuo se acercó lentamente al extremo de la cruz. Lazándole una mirada de advertencia, y viendo que la cruz no solo había atravesado por completo a su presa sino que también estaba bien sujeta a los ladrillos del edificio, el Alterno se recargó con todo su peso en el extremo.

Izetsuki dejó escapar un grito de dolor que después trató de ocultar riendo. Siguió riendo y gimiendo hasta que se sintió agotado por el esfuerzo de aferrarse a la cruz. Posando su mirada en Pritzuo que quizá esperaría ahí de pie hasta que muriera desangrado, Izetsuki pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a ese cazador. Desde su concepción hacia tan solo cuatro años atrás, Izetsuki no pareció renegar de su condición. En algún punto, la desesperación de Izaya le orientó a querer a un clon que pudiera superar a Shizuo (¡en fuerza y resistencia!). En realidad, esa era la razón de ser de Izetsuki. Aunque se parecía al maestro, sin duda su fuerza descomunal que igualaba a la del monstruo, era gracias al último. Él tenía que haber sido quien matará a Heiwajima, pero no contaron con que Izetsuki mostraría mucho mayor interés en observar al resto de los ciudadanos de Ikebukuro que no tardaban en mostrarse recelosos con él.

Izetsuki estaba bien con eso. No pensaba igual que Shizuo Heiwajima. No, a él no le importaba ser temido por los demás. Le gustaba siempre y cuando no le alejaran lo suficiente. Con la mirada fija en el charco de sangre que se estaba formando por debajo de él, Izetsuki siguió pensando en que disfrutaba enormemente ser como era. Por eso odiaba a Pritzuo. De alguna manera la expresión de asco que siempre ponía éste al toparse por la ciudad de Ikebukuro, más de una vez le hizo preguntarse por el valor de su propia existencia. ¿Realmente resultaba un ser tan desagradable?

–¿Duele tanto como para poner esa mueca? –preguntó de repente Pritzuo.

Izetsuki levantó la cabeza.

–Pensaba en el terrible error que has cometido, imbécil. ¿Es qué eres tan idiota como para no saber ya la situación en que nos han puesto nuestros _hermanos_?

–No pienses que me importaría saber algo como eso. Ahora cállate y muérete de una vez, ¿quieres hacernos ese favor?

–No dudo que eso suceda –empezó a decir Izetsuki que empezaba a sentir como la sangre le subía a la garganta. Pensó que no tardaría en ahogarse con ella–, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos me sigan, ¿sabes? Puede que encuentres maldita mi existencia, pero ¿qué hay de la tuya?

–No pienso morir si es lo que preguntas –repuso Pritzuo apoyando su otro brazo en la cruz, de modo que esta vibró. El Alterno herido soltó un sollozo pero mantuvo su expresión cínica.

–¿Tú crees que la solución es atacar al maestro? Puede que sea posible mantener el suministro de esa manera, pero yo pienso que el camino es por otro lado. Admítelo; no puedes confiar en los demás…

–Antes muerto que dejarte escapar de nuevo –Pritzuo se alejó de la cruz para luego arrodillarse frente a la sangre perdida por Izetsuki. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella con aire distraído.

Sintiendo como su vista se nublaba, Izetsuki cambió de estrategia.

–Yo sé que Izaya Orihara no dejara pasar por alto el descaro de Hachimenroppi. Cada uno de nosotros va a pagar. Además, estoy seguro de que Heiwajima está a punto de empeorar las cosas. Sabe de algo muy interesante. Algún Alterno se lo hizo notar hace poco.

–¿Así es como vas a pasar tus últimos instantes? ¿Tratando que te ayude a sobrevivir? No pensaba que caerías tan bajo –se burló Pritzuo.

–Los Alternos se muestran temerosos frente a nosotros. Piensa que si tienen las agallas de amenazar al maestro no perderán tiempo en ocultar el suministro de personas como tú y yo.

–…

–Si me dejas ir, estoy seguro de que podremos adelantarnos.

–Yo mismo podría lidiar con ellos: con los Alternos y el maestro, que puede acepte que los elimine. Fueron un fracaso después de todo.

–Quizá. Puede que seas mucho más fuerte que el mismo monstruo de Ikebukuro, pero no eres listo. Anda, hazte un favor y deja que te pruebe de lo que soy capaz. Soy tan feliz siguiendo y atormentando a los humanos como para que muera de esta manera. Además, ¿quién podría entretenerte si muero? Podría decirse y no estaría exagerando, que yo soy la razón de tu vida, de tu creación

Pritzuo se mostró dudoso solo unos momentos más. No tardó en dedicarle una mirada extraña a Izetsuki. Después, posando su pesada mano en el hombro del Alterno, jaló la cruz hasta ponerla a su lado. Izetsuki gritó de dolor cuando el otro le dejó caer en el suelo sin mayores consideraciones. Se abrazó así mismo mientras Pritzuo se mostraba curioso.

–Incluso alguien como yo se sentiría mal por lo que pueda sucederte si acaso no cumples el acuerdo, ¿te queda claro?

Era evidente que Izetsuki no podría responderle aunque quisiera. Pritzuo cargó la cruz sobre un hombro y en el otro al Alterno que no paraba de preguntarse qué tan buena idea habría sido proponerle un acuerdo como ese al monstruo.

Sin embargo y pese al odio, al parecer de Izetsuki un tanto injustificado, Pritzuo le cuidó muy diligentemente durante aquella noche y parte del día siguiente hasta que el Alterno de Izaya se hubo recuperado casi por completo; al fin y al cabo, tanto él como Pritzuo exhibían el mismo poder regenerativo y sin duda envidiable que tenía Shizuo Heiwajima que se pensaba así mismo como el más fuerte de Ikebukuro. El par de Alternos no tardaría en demostrarle que no lo sería más.

Así pues, dos días más tarde, Izetsuki se escabulló y adentró en el departamento del maestro y confirmadas sus sospechas, decidió alertar a Pritzuo que también había visto a Shizuo vagar el día anterior por el barrio de Shinjuku, muy lejos de su residencia. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos supieran de la reunión efectuada en casa de Sakuraya y Shitsuo. Aunque no sentían el mínimo agrado el uno por el otro, los Alternos decidieron celebrar la suerte que estaban teniendo hasta el momento, la cual esperaban no acabara pronto.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Psyche (13 de marzo).

 **N del A.** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Primero les digo que hemos llegado al final de la primera parte, de modo que la siguiente actualización será en marzo. (Alguien debe seguir publicando nuevos capítulos en su otra historia de Drrr!). En fin, espero que les guste esta parte. ¡Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión o lo que piensan sucederá! ¡Cuídense mucho!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: Hola, linda. Después de volver a leer, ¿te quedo resuelta la pregunta? Si no fue así, ahondare en detalles lo sucedido en los siguientes capítulos. (Yo igual amo a Shinra y Celty; siempre me da la impresión de que el primero se pondría del lado de Izaya y ella de Shizuo). ¡Hazme saber tu opinión! Por cierto, vi que tienes una nueva historia, pasare a leerla y comentar más tarde. ¡Besos!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Hola! Lo sé, pobrecito Izaya pero lo que le ha pasado se lo ganó a pulso ¿cierto? ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡Ten una bonita semana!

Uchihaberenice: ¡Hola, hola! Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Yo igual me pregunto que están planeando los Alternos… Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué te parecieron Pritzuo e Izetsuki? ¡Te mando muchos abrazos y besos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Psyche

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete: Psyche**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **26 de julio, mañana**

Resignado a no poder dormir por más tiempo, Psyche se levantó del futón y se vistió para reunirse con Tsugaru. Mientras lo hacía, el Alterno se preguntó si en verdad habría podido descansar durante la noche. Tras ver las marcadas ojeras de sus ojos, lo pensó poco probable. Después de todo, muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido el día anterior, una tras otra sin tregua alguna. Psyche estaba seguro de que si continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto volvería a llorar. Al final, Tsugaru después de darse cuenta de que no servía de nada reconfortarle con palabras y abrazos, le había mandado a la cama. De ese modo cada quien se enfrentó al dolor en soledad. No dudaban que, donde quiera que estuviesen, la mayoría de sus _hermanos_ les imitaban.

Después de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, Psyche anduvo por los pasillos expuestos que rodeaban el patio interior del dōjō. Tsugaru no se veía por ningún lado, pero el Alterno de Izaya estaba seguro de dónde podría encontrarle. A punto estaba de ir a buscarle, cuando reparó en la menuda figura que estaba sentada en el piso, con los pies sobre el pasto. Sin embargo, Psyche no se atrevió a siquiera dirigirle una sonrisa a Hibiya.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a esa sensación de culpabilidad, Psyche se alejó de Hibiya, pero no tardó en encontrarse a Tsugaru que estaba humedeciendo una toalla en el baño. Pese a que Tsugaru lucía muy serio, más de lo acostumbrado, Psyche no dijo nada. En cambio, los Alternos intercambiaron un rápido beso en las mejillas y luego Psyche se dirigió a su cuarto.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y sobre su regazo colocó su computadora portátil. Necesitaba distraerse aunque fuera por un rato.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

.

.

.

 _Psyche se ha unido al chat._

 _Kanra se ha unido al chat._

Psyche trató de cerrar la sesión antes de que le llegara un mensaje del maestro.

[Privade mode] Kanra [Necesito hablar contigo, Psyche.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [Sé que eres más listo que el resto de los Alternos. Después de todo eres un clon mío. El primero de todos.]

Psyche quiso cortar la conversación pero no fue capaz de ello. Su curiosidad le ganó como muchas otras veces en el pasado.

[Privade mode] Psyche [Iré. Pero solo si dejas de mentir, monstruo.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [Estaré en las afueras del dōjō.]

.

.

.

 _Psyche ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat._

.

.

.

No hay nadie en la sala en este momento.

 **-o-o-o-**

El Alterno encontró a Izaya a distancia considerable del dōjō. Psyche pensó que el maestro no podía arriesgarse a que algún clon de Shizuo notara su presencia. Psyche era de la misma opinión. Sin duda, cada uno de sus _hermanos_ tenía motivos para odiar a Izaya Orihara y a sus monstruosas creaciones, Pritzuo e Izetsuki.

–Psyche –dijo Izaya con el rostro imperturbable. El Alterno sabía que, de todos ellos, Izaya le encontraba el más desagradable. Se felicitó así mismo por eso.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Psyche sin la mínima intención de llamarle por su nombre y con honoríficos como hacía con el resto de sus conocidos. Izaya había hecho lo mismo después de todo. Quizá en otra ocasión le hubiera llamado "Psyche-chan".

–Cuando repases de nuevo estos recientes y molestos eventos, estoy seguro que no me encontraras culpable de nada o lo seré menos que algunos de los clones.

Antes del presente día y pese a las reservas que mantenía con los Alternos, Izaya siempre pensó que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de jugar y conocer las creencias y motivaciones de aquellos _fallidos_ experimentos. Sin embargo, incapaz de soportar tener esa sensación de angustia que seguía presente en sus adentros, Izaya se obligó a rendirse ante los demás. Se odió por eso, pero no encontraba otras salidas.

–Te pido que me ayudes, Psyche –dijo Izaya forzándose a mantenerse impasible. Mientras escuchaba el resto de lo que Izaya tenía para decir, Psyche se detuvo en observar lo enfermo que lucía. No había pasado por alto el que Izaya se hubiera recargado en un árbol.

Aun con todo y aunque en parte sentía ligera lastima por el maestro, Psyche se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que le proponía. Psyche trató de convencerse de que lo ocurrido no era por completo culpa de Izaya. Sin embargo, en el fondo no podía perdonarle. Aquello le hacía sentirse una mala persona, pero de momento no podía evitar sentirse así.

 **-o-o-o-**

Al regresar al dōjō, Psyche divisó a Tsugaru. Sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que le rodeaba, el Alterno de Shizuo avanzó por el corredor con una vasija en manos. Psyche quería consultarle sobre la conversación y luego petición del maestro, de modo que no tardó en alcanzar a Tsugaru. Antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra y quedándose quieto en el portal, Psyche observó horrorizado como Tsugaru lanzaba la vasija al otro extremo del cuarto, en un arrebato de ira que nunca antes había mostrado frente a su compañero. Sin darse cuenta todavía de que le observaban, Tsugaru dio vueltas en el salón y se llevó los dedos a la sien. Psyche temió que terminara por enterrarse las uñas.

–¿Tsugaru-chan? –se atrevió a decir Psyche con la mano apresando el cuello de su abrigo.

Tsugaru reprimió las ganas que tenía de gritar cuando notó que Psyche le miraba con miedo en el otro extremo del cuarto. No se disculpó y no volviéndose al Alterno por segunda vez, Tsugaru se dispuso a recoger los añicos y limpiar al agua regada. Psyche se adelantó y sin mediar palabras se ofreció a recoger el desastre armado. Tsugaru no tardó en marcharse. Mientras se alzaba del suelo, Psyche creyó distinguir manchas de sangre en las mangas del kimono de Tsugaru. Ignorándolas, Psyche se dispuso a dirigirse al hogar de Kishitani. Aunque estaba sumamente enojado con Izaya Orihara, el Alterno se daba cuenta de que ver a Tsugaru perdiendo el temple era el único incentivo que necesitaba para decirse a intervenir e incluso a ceder ayudar al causante de todo su dolor.

Sin dudarlo, Psyche se apresuró a colocarse los zapatos y salió rumbo a Ikebukuro. Se dirigió a la residencia del médico clandestino.

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **26 de julio, tarde**

Namie Yagiri apenas le dirigió la mirada a Psyche cuando ambos se encontraron en el pasillo del edificio donde se habían instalado Shinra y Celty. Por su parte, Psyche pareció mostrarse curioso pues no encontraba razones lógicas para explicar la visita de la secretaria del maestro. Dudaba que hubiera sido enviada para atender el estado de salud del propio Orihara. Esa hubiera sido su solución momentánea si no hubiera visto al joven horas antes.

–Aunque estoy acostumbrándome a ustedes los Alternos, aun me parece extraño ver a toda esta gama de personajes. Sobre todo una versión de Izaya que vista de blanco –dijo Shinra a modo de saludo. Namie Yagiri se introdujo en el elevador. Psyche inclinó la cabeza ante el doctor y luego se adentró en el departamento.

[Psyche-chan, ¿cierto?]

Psyche asintió a la dullahan.

–Kishitani-san, he venido a interrogarle sobre Orihara Izaya.

Shinra apenas cambió su expresión sonriente.

–Dudo mucho que te guste lo que pueda decir, o siquiera lo tomes por cierto.

Psyche no creyó haberle entendido del todo y Shinra se percató.

–Sé que Izaya es capaz de hacer cosas buenas por los demás, independientemente de lo que haya de por medio. Quizá debes creer en eso, al menos por esta vez.

Psyche pensó que el doctor era bastante iluso o ingenuo pero no dijo nada. En silencio se dirigió al cuarto donde yacía Shizuo Heiwajima. De no saber lo que le había dejado en tan lamentable estado, Psyche no habría creído que fuera posible encontrarse al hombre casi moribundo. Notando su cuerpo destrozado, Psyche se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

–¿Por qué no se encuentra en el hospital? –quiso saber Psyche con clara intención al ver el costoso equipo médico del cuarto. Sin apartar su vista de aquellos artefactos y a sabiendas que su decisión no cambiaría, añadió: pensé que no tenía dinero suficiente.

–Así es, él no lo tiene –le respondió Shinra a sus espaldas.

Luego de saberlo, Psyche pensó que también era un iluso. Un iluso sin remedio.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Delic (27 de marzo).

 **N del A.** ¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Sin más que decir por el momento, les dejo una nueva actualización.

¡Gracias por leer! Tengan un gran fin de semana. (^w^)

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Tyrfing Laevatein: Hola, linda. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Siempre eres muy acertada en los futuros escenarios, ¿eh? Ahora que sé que te gustan los vampiros, me esforzare en trabajar a Izetsuki. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

P.D.: Espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes.

Karasu-shiro: Después de tres días, me dije "ahora no le gusto" (^u^). Ja, ja, ja. Pobre Pritzuo, nadie se ha molestado en escribir sobre él. Me da tranquilidad saber que te gusto Izetsuki... Pronto les veremos más. ¡Cuídate mucho, linda!

Asami-Orihara: ¡Hola! Espero que tengas razón sobre esos muchachos. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Te mando un gran abrazo.

Uchihaberenice: Ja, ja, ja. Me ha parecido muy divertido tu comentario. ¡Ya sé! Son un encanto (o eso pienso). ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Espero saber tu opinión. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!


	9. Delic

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho: Delic**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **24 de julio, mañana**

Desde hacía rato, Delic había dejado de hacer caso alguno a las quejas de Hibiya. En cambio, siguió avanzando por los campos desolados a paso rápido lo que hacía que el irritado principito tuviera que ir al trote tras de él. Hibiya pensó en dejarse caer dramáticamente pero se reprimió pues no pasaba por alto la expresión de completo cansancio del otro.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a mencionar nada sobre el asunto. Él era un necio, pero Delic lo era dos veces más.

–Delic. Hibiya.

Los aludidos se detuvieron al encontrarse con Tsugaru. El Alterno, de brazos cruzados, les miraba ceñudo desde lo alto. Sin poder evitarlo, Hibiya clavó su mirada en el suelo pues Tsugaru, de algún modo, le imponía respeto. Delic en cambio frunció el ceño antes de continuar su avance hacia el Alterno.

–¿Y bien? ¿Ya has pensado en lo que te dije la primera vez? Tenía razón –dijo Delic.

Tsugaru no relajó su expresión.

–Vete de aquí, Delic –dijo el Alterno con paciencia haciendo el ademán de volverse. Delic puso una mueca antes de adelantarse y tomar por el brazo a Tsugaru. Hibiya permaneció quieto sin saber que decir o hacer. Estaba seguro de que no iban a pelearse, pero el imaginárselos haciendo algo como eso le hizo palidecer. No siendo exagerado sería una pelea entre dos titanes.

Sin darse cuenta, Hibiya había cerrado los ojos y los mantenía apretados con fuerza. _Vaya manera tengo de enfrentarme a los problemas_ , se reprochó.

–Eh, Delic –escuchó decir a Tsugaru.

Hibiya apenas entendió lo que había ocurrido. Cuando se dio cuenta Delic estaba en el suelo con Tsugaru sirviéndole de apoyo. En realidad Tsugaru también parecía estar desconcertado. Con Delic sobre su regazo, Tsugaru pasó sus manos por la frente del Alterno solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Arrugó el ceño.

–Hibiya –llamó Tsugaru con voz calmada pese a las quejas que dejaba escapar Delic.

El principito mantuvo puesta su mirada en Delic y la culpa le azotó de forma casi palpable.

–¡Hibiya! –le llamó Tsugaru nuevamente sin apartar su atención del enfermo– Ve al dōjō y dile a Psyche que llame a Shinra Kishitani. Sabes quién es, ¿no? Anda, corre y pídanle al médico que venga.

–¿Tsu-Tsugaru-san?

–¡Ahora! –le apremió el otro.

Hibiya salió de su estupor y corrió al dōjō. Se giró sobre su hombro llegado a una elevación solo para ver a Tsugaru cargar con Delic. Después siguió corriendo hasta llegar al hogar de Psyche.

 **-o-o-o-**

Cuando recobró el sentido, Delic se encontró así mismo en medio de un cuarto que solo contaba con el futón en que estaba recostado y un armario. No tardó en notar que traía puesta una yukata y que su ropa y audífonos se encontraban apilados a su lado derecho. Al girarse de lado contrario, se topó con la mirada desaprobatoria de Tsugaru. Al momento Delic creyó ponerse rojo pero Tsugaru no pareció reparar en ese detalle o, en cualquier caso, fingió no hacerlo.

–Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? –quiso saber Delic. Su voz le sonó demasiado ronca.

–Lo que tenía que pasar –dijo Tsugaru con severidad–. Ahora ¿qué? ¿Vas a dejar a Hibiya por su cuenta? Nunca piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Delic no se molestó en contradecirlo.

–No importa. Así tenía que pasar, pero, Tsugaru ¿piensas dejarme morir? Esto les pasara a todos eventualmente. Lo sabes. ¿O piensas hacerte el que no se da cuenta y dejaras a Shitsuo ensuciarse las manos? –dijo Delic con apremio. Aun si sus palabras sonaban a chantaje y a su parecer se denigraba de esa manera, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Tsugaru no supo que responder sino hasta después de un incómodo silencio.

–No vas a morirte. Eres demasiado testarudo como para eso.

Delic se sorprendió de la reacción de Tsugaru. A pesar de todo quizá no terminaba por caer de su gracia. Aun así, necesitaba una respuesta.

Delic quiso replicar, sin embargo no tardó en poner una expresión de susto que también obligó a Tsugaru a callar sus reclamos. Delic se llevó las manos al pecho pero las punzadas de dolor siguieron ahí. No tardó en notar que le faltaba aire. Sin perder tiempo, Tsugaru le ayudó a sentarse y continuó sujetándole. Poco a poco, Delic recobró el color de su rostro.

–Está bien, Delic. Solo respira –intentó tranquilizarle Tsugaru aunque él mismo se veía angustiado. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero lo cierto es que por muy problemático que fuera el Alterno, dado su carácter temperamental, Tsugaru le profesaba bastante cariño. Lo supiera Delic o no. Entonces no podía sino reprocharle a Delic su acto noble pero sin duda estúpido. Al final, solo le estaría dando más tiempo a Hibiya, mucho más tiempo del que ahora disponían el resto de los Alternos. Además, ¿cómo podría Hibiya aceptar algo como eso si era a costa de la vida de otro? ¿A costa de la vida de su persona amada?

–Eres un completo imbécil –no pudo evitar decir Tsugaru en tono suave.

Delic hubiera reído sino fuera porque el miedo a morir ahogado y con dolor seguía presente. Aunque le reconfortaba tener a Tsugaru con él, porque de alguna manera siempre tenía la confianza de que éste sabría reaccionar apropiadamente ante cualquier situación, deseó que Hibiya también estuviera ahí.

–¿Dónde está Hibiya? –preguntó.

Tsugaru le soltó una mirada compasiva.

–Seguramente con Psyche. Kishitani-san ha estado aquí hace poco. Cuando termine la llamada telefónica con la que se excusó, vendrá de nuevo y yo buscare a Hibiya, ¿te parece bien?

Delic asintió. Intentó ignorar que le había herido la ausencia de Hibiya, de modo que preguntó:

–Has tenido que contarle todo a ese médico clandestino, ¿eh? Así que llegaste a un punto de verdadera desesperación. No puedes evitar ser una buena persona, Tsugaru. A veces me preguntó si se debe a que somos clones de Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Seremos una réplica por completo? ¿Actuamos según los deseos que él tendría?

–Lo dudo mucho. Creo que nuestra voluntad es, precisamente así, totalmente pertenencia de cada uno. Además, ¿de qué otro modo podrías explicar el aguante que tienes al principito aquel? Solo tú puedes hacerlo –dijo Tsugaru alentadoramente.

A su pesar, Delic sonrió.

Esperó que Tsugaru no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había preguntado aquello, un miedo que de rato en rato le impedía tener paz, por si acaso luego no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **-o-o-o-**

Hibiya sabía que el sitio donde estaba en esos momentos era un lugar que no le correspondía en absoluto. Pero, pese al terrible error que sabía iba a cometer, no se retractó. Siempre amable, Sakuraya le había tendido su mano en más de una ocasión y ahora no fue de otro modo. Al no reunirse como habían acordado, Sakuraya e Hibiya hablaron y luego Hibiya no pudo hacer más que tomar una muy mala decisión.

¿Podrían perdonarle por algo tan horrible como sería lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Terminaría Delic odiándole? Pero si lograba que viviera, ¿soportaría que le odiara? ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

 **-o-o-o-**

Delic estaba a punto de pedirle a Tsugaru que buscara a Hibiya, cuando el Alterno de Izaya se hizo presente. Sin embargo, permaneció de pie sin atreverse a pisar dentro hasta que tuviera el permiso del compañero de Psyche. Tsugaru reparó en la expresión aliviada de Delic que, por breves instantes, se olvidó de que apenas era capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Tsugaru decidió dejarles solos. Luego de asegurarse de que Delic estaría bien, al menos de momento, Tsugaru se marchó del cuarto. Antes de salir y de manera afectuosa, el Alterno revolvió los cabellos de Hibiya pues no había pasado por alto los recelos que mostraba tener con él.

–Estaré cerca –le dijo para después buscar a Psyche.

El principito inclinó la cabeza de forma respetuosa antes de escuchar la débil risa de Delic. Hibiya se cruzó de brazos. Aun fingiendo sentirse ofendido se arrodilló al lado del futón. Mientras se asentaba entre los dos el silencio, Hibiya observó a Delic; vestido con una yukata blanca al igual que Tsugaru, el principito pensó que quizá fueran capaces de cambiar de lugar con bastante facilidad. Al menos podían distinguirse claramente por el color de ojos y de cabello. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Alternos, Tsugaru conservaba su color natural, un color castaño que Hibiya pensó no iba con la personalidad de su compañero…

–Eh, Delic –le llamó Hibiya en un tono de voz que casi nunca usaba. Un tono que utilizaba únicamente para defenderse del otro cuando éste llegaba a enojarse en serio. Delic que se había recostado en el futón le dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero débil como estaba decidió que no iba a interrogar al principito sino que esperaría a que se explicara. Delic se daba cuenta de que había algo que le estaba atormentando y ciertamente no creyó que él podría haberle puesto en ese estado. No cuestionaba el amor que pensaba sentía Hibiya por él, pero tampoco le creía capaz de mostrarse cariñoso. Esas cosas no les sentaban mucho por decirlo de algún modo.

–Lo siento.

–Mmm. –Delic quiso incorporarse pero las punzadas de dolor le obligaron a permanecer quieto.

–Yo… lo siento mucho.

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Hibiya se dio cuenta de que Delic iba a levantarse de modo que se apresuró a poner su mano enguantada en su hombro para pedirle sin palabras que no se molestara. La mayoría de veces Hibiya pasaba por alto lo mucho que hacía rabiar y molestaba a Delic, pero ahora no pudo sino pensar en todo lo que le hacía pasar a causa de lo inútil que era.

–No he podido hacer nada –soltó Hibiya. Aunque habló de manera rápida la verdad es que había dado mucho de sí para atreverse a decir algo como eso, o así lo pensó Delic. _No he podido hacer nada por ti_ , siguió repitiéndose para sus adentros Hibiya una y otra vez.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo Delic soltando un suspiro con ligera diversión. Hibiya no pudo evitar mostrarle sus ojos llorosos. Entonces Delic le sonrió y a su sonrisa le acompañaron sus ojos.

–Justo ahora, _Chibiya_ … –dijo Delic pasando su mano por debajo de la colcha para encontrar la de Hibiya.

–¿Justo ahora qué? –preguntó Hibiya conmovido y sin entender. Apretó la mano de Delic que parecía estar luchando contra el sueño.

–Justo ahora estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

Ante el tono sincero y dulce, Hibiya soltó un sollozo antes de posar un beso en la mano de Delic.

 _Si es cierto eso, seguiré ayudándote. Aun si me odias después._

Durante la noche, Hibiya no se marchó de su lado. Aunque lo hecho le estaba atormentando, decidió que hasta el día siguiente no pensaría en el asunto. Hasta que llegara la mañana sus pensamientos serían por completo de su caballero.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Hachimenroppi (3 de abril).

 **N del A.** De momento solo puedo decir que aún no supero el final de Drrr! Ja, ja, ja. Estuvo genial pero… no sé… ustedes entenderán, ¿o no? En fin, les deseo una excelente semana. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima. (n_n)

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, linda! Pues… Creo que ya respondimos tus dudas del comentario anterior. Me alegra que te haya gustado como resultó Psyche. ¡Lo seguiremos viendo! Gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho. Te mando besos y abrazos.

P.D.: Espero que ya estés durmiendo mejor.

Uchihaberenice: Hola, hola. Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír. Sabes bien que me gusta hacer sufrir a la pulga (sonrisa malvada). ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Ten una excelente semana.

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola! Qué gusto leer tu comentario. Me pone feliz saber que te agradó Psyche. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de comentar. ¡Suerte en tus exámenes! Te estaré echando porras. ¡Cuídate mucho! Supongo que ahora, además de ¿qué hara Psyche? es ¿qué hará nuestro principito…?

¡Abrazos y besos!


	10. Hachimenroppi

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve: Hachimenroppi**

* * *

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **25 de julio, madrugada**

Sin ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño y siguiendo su nueva y placentera rutina, Tsukishima tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala y empezó a leer. Ciertamente era notorio como su estado de ánimo había mejorado considerablemente desde que Roppi le aceptó en su hogar. Al menos ahora gozaba de mayor tranquilidad, pues era capaz de ponerle el ojo encima a su compañero en todo momento.

Roppi se hizo presente una media hora después, con aire desaliñado; tenía los cabellos de punta y la camisa de lado, dejando a la vista un delgado y pálido hombro. Roppi se acercó a Tsuki, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó Tsuki apartando su atención de la lectura. Roppi negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sillón y ahí se hizo un ovillo, como era su costumbre. Tsuki no se lo diría nunca, pero encontraba enternecedor la manera en que Roppi se guarecía en cualquier tipo de esquinas, prácticamente abrazándose a sí mismo. Sin embargo, también encontraba triste el que Roppi, comportándose de ese modo, pareciera poner una barrera entre el resto del mundo y él.

El Alterno de Shizuo no sabía que, cuando tocaron el timbre, Roppi se disponía a ponerse más cerca de él. Así, Tsukishima fue quien recibió al par de Alternos, Sakuraya y Shitsuo. El primero saludó respetuosamente con una inclinación del torso y Shitsuo apenas movió la cabeza para imitar pobremente el saludo. Sin duda, ser amable con los demás le suponía un esfuerzo muy grande.

Desde su sitio, Roppi notó que Tsuki se había puesto de los nervios, dada la manera en que apretaba la perilla de la puerta. Con reservas les permitió entrar, tras ver que Roppi le daba un silencioso consentimiento. A Roppi no le desagradaba Sakuraya pero no le gustaba estar cerca de cualquier otro Alterno. Tsukishima que sabía aquel detalle se colocó de pie, al lado de Roppi.

Al tiempo que Sakuraya le explicaba la razón de su visita a Roppi, los Alternos de Shizuo se miraron con cierta hostilidad, la que pasó desapercibida por sus respectivos compañeros. En cambio, Tsuki se daba cuenta de que a Roppi tanto le incomodaba estar cerca de alguien que no fuera el propio Tsukishima como para tener su mano en el interior del bolsillo del pantalón, cerca de su navaja.

–Eh, Roppi-kun –dijo Sakuraya sonriéndole al Alterno con dulzura–, ¿querrías ayudarme? –le preguntó acercándose un poco más al aludido.

En respuesta, los ojos rojos de Roppi se dilataron por la sorpresa inicial. Shitsuo bufó como si pensara que el haber venido a buscarles había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. En cambio, Tsukishima se mostró aún más tenso. Mientras Sakuraya les decía su petición, Roppi pensó que quizá estaba poniendo demasiada fe en los demás. Sin embargo, él mismo se sorprendió cuando terminó por acceder.

¿Tsuki habría visto ese lado bondadoso en él, pero profundamente enterrado en su interior?, se cuestionó Roppi antes de prometer preguntarle en algún momento.

 **-o-o-o-**

La facilidad con la que habían logrado entrar a las farmacéuticas dejó a Roppi impresionado, si bien había resultado de mucha ayuda el que los empleados del lugar no tuvieran el mínimo interés en inmiscuirse en los asuntos del informante de Shinjuku. También le había extrañado el que Tsuki aceptara quedarse fuera del edificio, pero pensó que tal vez Shitsuo era un personaje de lo más sombrío.

Roppi caminó al lado de Sakuraya y evitó en todo momento tener contacto visual con el Alterno de Shizuo. Dado el humor negro, además de escaso, que tenía, Roppi pensó que quizá podría simpatizarle aunque fuera un poco. Desechó al instante la idea y luego se preguntó si resultaría una tarea igual de sencilla conseguir el suministro. Secretamente no confiaba en que conseguirla pudiera ayudar a salvar la vida del compañero de Hibiya, pero calló aquello. Después de todo, Sakuraya le había prometido al principito obtener el medicamento, así que debían al menos intentarlo.

Roppi se volvió bruscamente a uno de los pasillos, pues pensó que alguien rondaba cerca. Al no ver a nadie, caminó tras de Shitsuo que sabía de la ruta a seguir porque Psyche, hacía bastante, les había confiado la manera de llegar al depósito. El Alterno les había dicho también que lo más simple era hacerse pasar por Izaya Orihara, pero Roppi se había negado rotundamente. Además, tenía la confianza de que los empleados serían igual de confiados que de poco interesados. Cómo agradeció Roppi el que durante las madrugadas hubiera poco personal y, además de todo, adormilado. Aun así, le pareció que no podía ser una coincidencia el que tan solo unas cuantas personas se encontraran en aquel edificio, cómo máximo había una docena y, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estas mostraban cierto receso, puede incluso que miedo, en los ojos…

Al llegar al piso correspondiente del depósito, Sakuraya y Roppi se adelantaron a Shitsuo. Las cajas estaban apiladas en un polvoso extremo y al lado de las mismas había estantes con otras sustancias de procedencia desconocida. El que se encontraran arrinconadas hizo que a Roppi le desagradara aún más el maestro, pues este había cumplido sus silenciosas amenazas de frenar la producción del suministro.

De pronto, a Roppi le recorrió un escalofrío y aunque trató de evitar aquel ataque, no fue capaz de apartar a Sakuraya a tiempo. El segundo no cabía en su asombro al ver a Izetsuki lanzándose sobre él. Soltó un gritó cuando sintió el puño del recién llegado impactar contra su pecho. Luego, se vio sobrevolando las instalaciones hasta darse un fuerte golpe en la pared del otro extremo.

Izetsuki permaneció unos segundos contemplando su obra, antes de volverse a Roppi. La sonrisa que le dedicó iba de una oreja a la otra, dejando de ese modo visibles todos sus dientes. Ciertamente Roppi le encontró atemorizante y enseguida le dio la impresión de que estaba loco por la manera en que empezó a reírse estridentemente. Mientras le observaba, Roppi reparó en que no se había dado cuenta antes de los llamativos andares de Izetsuki y del pendiente que tenía en la oreja izquierda.

–Hermano querido, yo pensaba que eras el más prudente de todos. Sin duda, tu odio debió haber sido suficiente para evitar el que fueras víctima de un error tan estúpido como el que acaba de cometer ese imbécil. Recuerda, Roppi, no debes confiar en _nadie_. Pese a todo, mi apuesta había sido por ti. Al fin y al cabo, tenías razón: en el fondo, el corazón de todos está roto –le decía Izetsuki con voz cantarina e insinuante.

Roppi retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se molestó en armarse con su navaja. Pero ¿debería intentar hacerle frente? Sabía que, siendo Izetsuki tan fuerte como era el monstruo de Ikebukuro, las posibilidades de escapar no estaban de su parte.

–Roppi, Roppi, ¿quieres que sea tu verdugo? Tsukishima nunca accederá, lo sabes bien, pero Zetsu puede cumplir tu más oscuro deseo –por alguna razón, escuchar el nombre de alguien tan bueno como Tsuki en voz de la endemoniada creación de Izaya, hizo enfurecer a Roppi. El Alterno se había acercado tanto que Roppi arrugó la nariz ante el aroma metálico que se despedía de sus ropas.

Roppi iba a replicar cuando Shitsuo sorprendió a los otros. Roppi se agachó justo a tiempo; al parecer la ira de Shitsuo era tal, que poco le importó también herirle con lo que fuera aquella cosa que arrojó a Izetsuki. Mientras el par de Alternos comenzaba a pelearse y a causar monumentales destrozos, Roppi trató de llegar hasta Sakuraya que ya se había levantado, si bien uno de sus brazos le colgaba lánguidamente a un costado. También un hilillo de sangre le había manchado parte de su rostro y el cuello del kimono rosado.

–¡Deténganse! –gritó Sakuraya pero su advertencia llegó tarde. En apenas un parpadeo, Roppi se vio impulsado hacia atrás. Pensó entonces que Izetsuki y Shitsuo habían logrado provocar una explosión.

 _¡Menudo par de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de pensar que podían pelearse cerca de productos químicos?! ¡Cerca del suministro!_

Roppi siempre había sentido desprecio por la naturaleza del ser humano, pero, en aquellos momentos en que se encontraba precipitando al vacío, se maravilló de todo lo que podía ser capaz el humano de pensar en cuestión de tan solo segundos.

Al igual que en muchas ocasiones anteriores ocurrió, Roppi se vio así mismo trayendo a su mente recuerdos de Tsukishima y él.

 _Yo… yo… ¿qué debería hacer?_

 _¿Estaré a punto de morir…?_

 _¿Logré encontrar la mejor manera de marcharme?_

Le sorprendió bastante su siguiente pensamiento.

 _¡No quiero morir!_

Roppi pensó que tenía miedo de morir, pero también dudó si el miedo solo se debía a que, era probable, desapareciera en completa soledad de aquel Mundo Injusto. ¿Sería que había encontrado maneras de atreverse a quitarse la vida en el pasado porque sabía que, no importaba si tenía éxito o no, Tsuki estaría ahí?

 _No moriré, Tsuki_ , se repitió una y otra vez mientras su vista se nublaba.

 _Aun no soy capaz de abandonarte._

 **-o-o-o-**

Pritzuo se encontraba bajo la sombra de un callejón y, con calma, fumaba al ver el incendio que estaba teniendo lugar en los pisos superiores de las farmacéuticas. Aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si acaso Izetsuki había logrado salir ileso, el Alterno tomó entre sus manos la enorme cruz ensangrentada. Mientras observaba la suciedad de esta, Pritzuo pensó que era curioso la manera en que había logrado hacer lo que Izaya había ideado para él cuando le creó cuatro años atrás.

Pritzuo sonrió mientras se alejaba satisfecho a creces por haber terminado su trabajo de aquel día y también esperó que nadie le hubiera robado el placer de matar a Izetsuki con sus propias manos. A sabiendas de que Izetsuki querría jugar con los empleados y el personal de vigilancia que habían secuestrado conjuntamente apenas empezó el día, Pritzuo no se preocupó por su entretenimiento de nombre "Zetsu".

El Alterno solo se volvió una vez más para contemplar a lo lejos a Tsukishima. Aun cuando tenía ligera duda, decidió no hacerse presente. Pese a su descomunal fuerza, el pelear contra el monstruo de Ikebukuro le había dejado cansado.

 **-o-o-o-**

Roppi recuperó la conciencia al cabo de un rato. Se giró sobre sí mismo para escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en el interior de su boca. Se quedó por unos momentos en aquella posición, tratando de normalizar su respiración y queriendo entender cómo había terminado en aquel piso de las farmacéuticas. Se dio cuenta de que había caído al menos dos niveles… Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, en busca de Sakuraya y Shitsuo, o incluso del monstruoso Izetsuki. No vio a ninguno de los tres o siquiera encontró señales de que pudieran estar cerca. Se preguntó si continuarían peleando o si habían tenido mucha menos suerte que él.

De pronto, los oídos le pitaron y se preguntó si acaso tendría un daño auditivo permanente. Decidió pensar que aquella sensación molesta desaparecía con el paso del tiempo. Volvió a centrarse en sus _hermanos_ y en Izetsuki, a quien pensó ahora odiaba mucho más que al maestro. Se prometió matarle si acaso no había muerto ya. Atesorando el odio, Roppi pensó en llamar a gritos a los otros dos, pero no se atrevió.

Reprimió la nube de sombríos pensamientos que le habían invadido por momentos y trató de abrirse paso entre los escombros. Sin embargo, apenas se hubo puesto en pie, se vio nuevamente en el suelo. Permaneciendo de rodillas y levantando su camisa, Roppi reparó en su costado amoratado. Apostó porque se había rotó un par de costillas. Pero sobreponiéndose al dolor, Roppi se decidió por salir de aquel edificio.

La confusión de la gente que circundaba el lugar, le permitió pasar desapercibido, de modo que Roppi logró salir del edificio aunque lo hizo trabajosamente. Con una de sus manos mantenía bajo presión el costado herido y con la otra se apoyó en las paredes. La herida no había dejado de sangrar y hacia que la camisa se le pegara a la piel. Con gran habilidad logró escabullirse del gentío que tenía puesta su atención en el edificio que aún seguía ardiendo. En algún momento, creyó que terminaría cayendo rendido dada la hemorragia y porque el humo que se respiraba a los alrededores le estaba ahogando. Mientras avanzaba por los callejones, se detuvo más de una vez para recuperar el aliento y volverse a las calles por si acaso lograba encontrar a Tsuki. El Alterno de Izaya no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando pensó en lo preocupado que seguramente estaba su compañero por él. Después de todo, no podía saber si había logrado sobrevivir, como tantas veces ocurrió en el pasado.

Roppi casi esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que cuando se encontrara con Tsuki, sería capaz de decirle que, al final, había dado con la razón que le permitiría vivir. Sin embargo, no tardó en traer a su mente a Sakuraya y Shitsuo. ¿Se encontrarían bien? Aunque deseaba saberlo, no se arriesgó a volver. Continuó su camino. Mirando el suelo, se percató de que había dejado un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Ignoró aquel detalle por completo porque sabía que no iba a morir. Teniendo aquella convicción, Roppi rebuscó entre su abrigo su preciada navaja. Estaba seguro de que, de una vez por todas, podría cumplir su cometido. Un cometido que había sido por mucho tiempo el único incentivo que quizá le hizo fallar en sus intentos de suicidarse.

Roppi no sabía qué era lo que guiaba sus pasos pero, si era porque de alguna manera podía sentir el sitio dónde el caos reinaba o si fue cuestión de suerte solamente, cuando logró dar con el maestro no le importó. Le vio deambulando al igual que él en aquella parte de la ciudad, que se encontraba prácticamente desierta. Quizá había corrido la voz de lo sucedido en las farmacéuticas y la gente se había dispersado con curiosidad al lugar de los hechos. Roppi había escuchado la difusión de la noticia en las radios de los coches que pasaron a su lado. Si acaso alguien le miró, ¿habría pensado que se trataba de Izaya Orihara? El enojo de Roppi volvió a invadirle.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse cara a cara con el informante, la convicción de Roppi se desmoronó. Nunca pensó que Izaya Orihara fuera capaz de poner esa expresión que solo reflejaba dolor. Roppi tardó en dar nombre a toda aquella gama de emociones que vio tras la cara que puso el informante nada más verle y un poco antes de hacerlo. Roppi creyó leer sorpresa, quizá miedo y luego la rabia pareció ganar terreno.

Al notarle, Izaya Orihara se puso en guardia y ocultó todo tipo de duda. En realidad la seriedad que adoptó, estremeció a Roppi. Entonces, ¿había llegado el día en que alguno de los dos mataría al otro?

Cuando Roppi vio que Izaya desfundaba su navaja, no lo pensó más.

–¡¿Roppi?! –escuchó gritar a Tsukishima.

Roppi no dudó que se trataba de él, pero no se volvió ni por un instante. Arremetió contra Izaya, y confió en su victoria. Estaba seguro de que ganaría porque, teniéndole ahí, sabiendo que Tsuki había llegado a su lado una vez más, no había nada que le hiciera darse por vencido.

El Alterno de Shizuo sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento, observó con aprehensión a Roppi e Izaya. No entendió el por qué querrían enfrentarse estando ambos en condiciones tan lamentables. El primero estaba bañado en su propia sangre pero al parecer no se daba cuenta, pero Tsuki no vio ni una pizca de color en su rostro. Observando a Izaya, también notó que el informante tenía una expresión demasiado extraña… y peligrosa. Le pareció que, de algún modo, estaba adolorido.

Tsuki no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a tomar por detrás a Roppi que trató de librarse de su abrazo (Roppi odió el haber pasado por alto la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsukishima). Tsuki mantuvo apresado al Alterno pese a su forcejeo, pero le dedicó su atención a Izaya. El informante permaneció quieto, aun con la navaja en la mano.

–¿Se encuentra bien, Orihara-san? –preguntó Tsuki, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Sinceramente había algo en el rostro del informante que no terminaba por gustarle. Izaya no supo que responder; puso una expresión en blanco. Tsuki iba a repetirle la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta que Roppi se había desvanecido. Aunque su distracción duró poco, cuando buscó al maestro ya no le encontró por el sitio.

No trató de seguirlo y optó por centrarse completamente en Roppi.

–Quería verte de nuevo –le susurró este al borde del desmayo.

–Aquí me tienes, Roppi –le dijo Tsuki con la mirada aliviada–, ahora puedes descansar. Yo cuidare de ti. Estarás bien. Todo estará bien.

Roppi asintió pese a saber que Tsuki le estaba mintiendo, pero se dejó caer en la inconsciencia. En algo tenía razón Tsuki; de momento, podía dejar que él se encargara de todo. Por ahora, podía abandonar sus preocupaciones.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Shitsuo (24 de abril).

 **N del A.** ¡Saludos a todos! Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber publicado a tiempo, pero el fin de semana pasado estuve enferma. En fin, esperó les guste la presente actualización. ¡Cuídense mucho y, si les es posible, háganme saber su opinión! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Tengan una excelente noche!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, linda! Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. Me dio gusto saber que Tsugaru resultó como esperaba (yo no podría haberlo descrito mejor). Cruza los dedos para que yo sea capaz de llevar sus _feels_ al límite. ¡Me esforzare en ello! ¡Me gustaría saber qué opinas de Roppi! Tus comentarios siempre me son de utilidad. Te deseo una gran semana y espero que el trabajo no te sea impedimento para descansar. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Katry-chan: ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Es bueno saber qué piensas que los personajes estén bien caracterizados. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos!

P.D.: Tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste sobre Hibiya y Delic.

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola, hola! Pues yo pienso que eres una gran detective. Me encanto tu comentario. Quizá este capítulo te haya resuelto algunas de tus preguntas, sino, seguramente tendrás muy acertadas deducciones. Con esto, ¿tendrás más migrañas? Ja, ja, ja. Te mando muchos besos. ¡Ten una bonita noche!

Uchihaberenice: ¡No podía faltar tu comentario! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y darme tu opinión. Estoy ansiosa por saber lo que tienes que decir con este capítulo. Tienes razón: sus deseos de sobrevivir están creando un gran conflicto… ¡Esperemos que se resuelva! ¡Abrazos y besos!


	11. Shitsuo

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez: Shitsuo**

* * *

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **24 de julio, tarde**

Sakuraya se acomodó en el sillón de la sala y, en vista de que consideró que había aguardado lo suficiente por sus _hermanos_ , decidió preguntarles la razón de su inesperada falta. Mientras pensaba en que, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que él mismo tratara de convencer a Tsugaru de hacer algo, reparó en que Shitsuo no se encontraba a la vista. Al parecer su compañero estaba en el interior de las cocinas preparando la merienda, que seguramente sería elaborada. Sakuraya sonrió al escucharle y después puso toda su atención en la pantalla del ordenador.

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

.

.

.

 _Subarashi se ha unido al chat._

 _Sakuraya se ha unido al chat._

Sakuraya [Buenas tardes, Subarashi-kun. ¿Todo se encuentra en orden? Creí que habíamos acordado reunirnos con los otros.]

[Privade mode] Subarashi [Ya es tarde.]

[Privade mode] Subarashi [La falta de suministro no tardara en afectarnos.]

Sakuraya creyó entender lo que pasaba.

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Delic-san?]

Hibiya tardó demasiado tiempo en responder. Tanto, que Sakuraya pensó que había abandonado la conversación sin molestarse antes de cerrar la sesión de chat.

[Privade mode] Subarashi [Sí.]

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [Lo siento mucho.]

Del otro lado de la ciudad de Ikebukuro, en la residencia de Tsugaru y Psyche, el principito sabía que Sakuraya lo sentía en serio. Sus manos se tensaron sobre el teclado y se debatió en escribir sus próximos mensajes. Mientras el nudo de su estómago se tensaba con mayor fuerza, aceptó que se parecía mucho más al maestro que lo que habría creído en un principio. Pensó en Izetsuki y también en la forma en que estaba seguro éste se divertía con los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero luego le llegó el recuerdo de la expresión de Delic desde que había empezado a deteriorarse y supo que no podía aceptar que las cosas siguieran su curso actual.

[Privade mode] Subarashi [No sé que hacer.]

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [Yo sí.]

[Privade mode] Subarashi [¿?]

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [Déjame ayudarte.]

La culpa volvió a golpearle de modo que Hibiya se encogió sobre sí mismo.

[Privade mode] Subarashi [Ya sé que pretendes. No puede salir bien.]

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [Pero es algo necesario.]

Sakuraya se volvió a Shitsuo que había llegado a su lado. Le explicó rápidamente la situación y en respuesta el Alterno de Shizuo frunció el ceño. A sabiendas de que Sakuraya no se dejaría convencer por él, quiso mostrarle su informidad. Sakuraya amplió su sonrisa y tomó su mano cuando se giró nuevamente a la pantalla.

[Privade mode] Subarashi [Gracias.]

Hibiya no encontró nada más que decirle. Esperó que Sakuraya pensará que estaba lo suficientemente afectado como seguir hablando del tema (puede que lo estuviera). Si acaso Sakuraya supiera lo que haría debido al creciente y doloroso miedo de perder a Delic. Era la solución de un cobarde pero era preferible a enfrentarse al más probable de todos los futuros escenarios. Podría soportar cualquier cosa, excepto vivir en aquel escenario que seguía queriendo construirse a costa de la decisión del maestro.

[Privade mode] Sakuraya [No pierdas la esperanza, Hibiya-kun.]

.

.

.

 _Subarashi ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Sakuraya ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

Sakuraya cerró su ordenador y Shitsuo lo depositó encima de una repisa. Mantuvo en todo momento una expresión de completa seriedad que, a cualquiera que no fuera Sakuraya, habría intimidado. Sakuraya le siguió hasta el jardín.

–No creo que valga la pena arriesgarse de ese modo.

–No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Roppi nos ayudará.

–¿"Nos"?

Sakuraya puso una expresión contrariada.

 _Tiene razón. No es como si tuviera el derecho de forzarle a esto._

–Está bien, pero no esperes que pueda ir más allá. Si hay problemas nos iremos, aunque tenga que obligarte, ¿de acuerdo? –se adelantó Shitsuo.

–Puedo aceptar algo como eso –dijo Sakuraya con alivio.

Después le besó con dulzura.

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **25 de julio, madrugada**

Shitsuo arrojó a un lado todo el túmulo de fierros que había caído sobre él. Puesto en pie, no tardó en buscar a Izetsuki pero solo encontró una pila de metales obstruyéndole ver más allá de un par de metros. Cuando se dispuso a inspeccionar el cuarto, creyó escuchar un débil quejido. Tensó sus rasgos y empezó a rebuscar entre los escombros.

Shitsuo apretó los dientes hasta que se aseguró de dañarse.

–No te muevas –le dijo Shitsuo al Alterno herido.

Sakuraya no desobedeció porque, después de todo, tenía el cuerpo por completo destrozado. El Alterno de Izaya renegó de su suerte pues, si estaba a punto de morir, quería al menos sentir a Shitsuo a su lado. Incluso eso le habían quitado.

–No tardes –dijo Sakuraya queriendo dejar escapar una risilla que no tardó en ser ahogada por el dolor. Al escucharle gemir, Shitsuo se apresuró en alcanzarle. Queriendo llegar lo antes posible hasta donde yacía Sakuraya, Shitsuo no prestó atención a los cortes que se hacía en las manos al apartar de su paso todo tipo de piezas destruidas y terriblemente filosas.

–¿Sakuraya? –dijo Shitsuo cuando se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del otro. Como había pensado el Alterno de Izaya, su compañero se reprimió de siquiera rozarle con sus manos ensangrentadas. Solo se quedó mirándole en una expresión que le hizo saber a Sakuraya el que tampoco confiaba en que fuera a sobrevivir.

–En una pena que seas poco hablador –quiso decir Sakuraya. De alguna manera quería que Shitsuo dejará de tener aquella expresión que, sin duda, le ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Shitsuo ni siquiera parecía seguir consciente; solo estaba quieto y se mantuvo sin parpadear.

Cuando la mano de Sakuraya dio con la de Shitsuo y la apretó, el Alterno se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–Yo… ¿qué podría decir? –preguntó al fin.

–No lo sé… Quizá podrías solo empezar a contar. Puede que lleguemos a una cifra grande… –dijo Sakuraya esperando que así sucediera. En respuesta, Shitsuo soltó un sonido extraño pues se vio incapaz de ponerse a llorar. En realidad dudó que algún día pudiera hacerlo o al menos permitírselo. La situación que tenía frente así seguía pareciéndole irreal. Demasiado irreal, pero el odio que empezó a sentir por el resto de sus _hermanos_ le hizo caer en cuenta de que su mundo estaba desmoronándose.

 _¿No podías haber sido egoísta aunque fuera una vez? ¿Por mí?_

–Yo no puedo aceptar algo como esto.

Shitsuo no tardó en darse cuenta de que nadie le había escuchado.

El Alterno empezó a contar y solo necesitó llegar al número 10 para romper en llanto.

–Uno, dos, tres... cuatro, cinco...

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **26 de julio, tarde**

Hibiya siguió sentando en el piso de madera. Las manos las mantenía enlazadas para evitar enterrarse las uñas en las palmas. Quiso evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en las farmacéuticas el día anterior. Tan desesperado estaba que consideró ponerse a silbar. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero Psyche no había regresado aún y Tsugaru seguramente se encontraba acompañando a Delic e informándole las más recientes noticias que habían conocido. Cosas que deseaba hacer intensamente Hibiya pero no pensaba merecerlo. Sin embargo, pensando que después no podría soportar enfrentarse a los demás, Hibiya quiso aprovechar mientras pudiera estar con su caballero. Se colocó en pie y fue entonces cuando alguien le estrelló contra uno de los postes de madera que soportaban el techo del Dōjō.

–¿Shitsuo?

Los ojos de Shitsuo parecían arder. Nunca antes Hibiya había sentido tanto miedo como el que tenía en esos momentos. En un intento de aflojar el agarre de Shitsuo, Hibiya se sostuvo de la mano con que este le tenía bien sujeto.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que Izetsuki supiera que íbamos a estar a esas horas en las farmacéuticas o siquiera que pensábamos ir por el suministro?! Alguien tuvo que decirle –gritaba Shitsuo enterrando sus dedos en el cuello de Hibiya .

El Alterno de Izaya sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, pero no quiso siquiera retrasar las cosas. No podía arriesgarse a que los otros intervinieran y resultaran heridos. No por él. Ya le había causado mucho sufrimiento a Delic.

–Lo siento… –fueron las únicas palabras que pudo dejar escapar el principito.

Por unos dolorosos instantes, Shitsuo se quedó helado e incluso sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa. El conocer que la única persona que había amado ya no se encontraba con él a causa de alguien tan cercano a ellos, además de querido, hizo que sus fuerzas le fallaran al instante.

La vista de Hibiya empezó a nublarse y pensó que antes de que pudiera morir sofocado, Shitsuo terminaría por quebrarle el cuello. Empezó a sentir entumidas las manos y sus ganas de seguir soportando aquello le abandonaron. Sin embargo, Tsugaru llegó justo a tiempo para quitarle de encima al Alterno.

Tras entender la situación, Shitsuo se colocó en posición defensiva. Logró acertarle a Tsugaru pues este no tenía intenciones de seguir prolongando aquella disputa. Ya sabía que Shitsuo estaría completamente destrozado por su perdida, pero no sabía que tenía que ver Hibiya en el asunto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Shitsuo? –Tsugaru trató de razonar con el otro, que volvió a lanzarse contra él.

Tsugaru no frenó el golpe que le fue lanzado pues se percató de que Psyche había llegado y que, viendo aquella pelea que no lograba explicarse, se había quedado totalmente inmóvil en el portal. Psyche ahogó un grito cuando Tsugaru recibió de lleno el puño de Shitsuo que, completamente desquiciado, trató de arremeter nuevamente contra él. Al parecer tenía el firme propósito de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

–¡Quédate ahí, Psyche! –advirtió Tsugaru al ver que el aludido estaba a punto de acercarse a donde había caído. El Alterno de Izaya obedeció y mientras miraba de un lado a otro queriendo entender que sucedía, reparó en Hibiya…

Apenas Tsugaru captó que Shitsuo se había girado a Psyche, se colocó nuevamente en pie. Le pareció que estaba sangrando de algún sitio, pero en absoluto sintió dolor. Shitsuo tampoco esperó que Tsugaru fuera a ser capaz de sacarle de combate de un solo golpe, pero el Alterno, quizá permitiéndose comportarse como el monstruo que nunca dejaba libre, encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Viéndose en el suelo, Shitsuo pareció mostrar mayor compostura pero, aun así, trató de alcanzar a Hibiya, por lo que recibió el golpe definitivo de Tsugaru. Este, en el brazo, tenía un profundo corte que se hizo al enterrársele una astilla de los postes de madera que había derribado al impactar contra él.

–Largo de aquí –le dijo Tsugaru entrecortadamente, pues trataba también de respirar con normalidad. Frenó el impulso de apoyarse en lo que fuera encontrara al alcance.

Shitsuo se levantó con evidente esfuerzo, se aproximó a la salida y les lanzó a los presentes una mirada envenenada antes de resignarse a que la oportunidad que buscaba se daría en otra ocasión. Con paso tambaleante se marchó del lugar.

Por completo consternado y sin dejar de jadear, Tsugaru se giró a Hibiya.

Hibiya no fue capaz de hablar. Encontrándose en un estado casi catatónico se quedó en su sitio. Psyche se giró más de una vez a Hibiya y luego a Tsugaru, quien empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a donde yacía encogido el principito.

–¿Hibiya? –le llamó con cierta severidad. Aunque deseaba creer que todo había sido un malentendido se daba cuenta de que, en las lecturas dadas a las acciones de Shitsuo, no había más que la verdad. No era difícil imaginar el por qué el Alterno había hecho lo que hizo, sin considerar las consecuencias.

–¡Hibiya! –le repitió Tsugaru elevando el tono de voz. Psyche se estremeció al escucharlo pero no trató de hacer algo. En cambio, quiso entender la razón que había tras la ira de Shitsuo pero, al sospechar lo que había sucedido y el papel que seguramente había desempeñado Hibiya, pensó en cualquier otra cosa. Volvió a posar su mirada en Tsugaru y en el tembloroso principito.

Hibiya sabía que Tsugaru seguía gritándole pero no entendió en absoluto las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo. La angustia que sentía en sus adentros, el dolor palpitante en el cuello donde seguían marcados los dedos de Shitsuo, no le dejaban entender que sucedía a su alrededor. Le pareció que Tsugaru continuó su avance hasta él, pero antes de que este pudiera obligarle a dar explicaciones, Hibiya se vio envuelto en los brazos de Delic. En realidad solo adivinó que se trataba de él.

–Para ya, Tsugaru –dijo Delic en voz suave mientras estrechaba a Hibiya entre sus brazos. Hibiya solo captó lo afiebrado que sentía al otro, pero no dijo nada.

Tsugaru se quedó quieto mientras observaba a Delic que parecía estar aún más afligido que Hibiya. Poco a poco sintió que volvía a calmarse pero no sabía que es lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. Pensaba que tenía que saberlo, como siempre sucedía pero, en aquellos momentos, su mente se puso en blanco y solo captó los sollozos ahogados de Hibiya, quizá las palabras de consuelo por parte de Delic, pero fue hasta que Psyche se abrazó a él que volvió a sentirse en la realidad.

 _¿A cuántos más he de perder para qué pueda hacer algo?_

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Izaya

 **N del A.** Alguien se ha puesto a trabajar en estos últimos días, ja, ja, ja. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer la historia! ¡Espero que tengan un gran día! ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Uchihaberenice: ¡Hola, linda! Llegado a este punto, te habrás dado cuenta de que tenías razón… [T-T]. Esperemos ver qué sucede después. Te agradezco tus buenos deseos y también el comentario. Me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos! ¡Cuídate!

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola, hola! Bueno, pues creo que hemos resuelto una de tus preguntas [^.^]. En cuanto a las intenciones de Izetsuki y Pritzuo creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más. Vuelvo a decirte que disfruto mucho leyendo las teorías que tienes sobre la historia (creo que la clave está en ver las fechas). ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, linda! [n_n]/ ¡Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!

Karasu-shiro: Awww… No te preocupes. Me ha hecho muy feliz leer tu comentario. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que te ha parecido la presente actualización. Espero poder aclarar las dudas que tienes a la brevedad. Por cierto, ¿te ha parecido que destruí sus esperanzas? [^o^] ¡Ten un buen fin de semana y mucho éxito en el trabajo! ¡Besos y abrazos! \\[n_n]


	12. Izaya

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo once: Izaya**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **27 de julio, mañana**

Izaya Orihara solo dejó de teclear en su ordenador cuando escuchó a Namie llegar al departamento. La mujer dejó sus cosas en una mesa y luego se aproximó a su jefe.

–Lo tendrán listo para las seis de la tarde. Insistieron en que te presentes puntual.

En respuesta, el informante asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a la sala para dejarse caer en el sillón. Miró el nuevo arreglo de las piezas de aquel tablero que al menos combinaba tres juegos distintos. Tomó entre sus manos la pieza del Rey.

–Namie-san ¿cuántos peones crees que deban sacrificarse para salir del jaque?

–No lo sé –dijo Namie-, ¿cuántos serán?

Izaya meditó su respuesta.

–Los necesarios. ¿Fuiste con Shinra?

Namie se preguntó hasta qué punto era capaz de sorprenderle las acciones del informante. Trató de evitar mostrarle que estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos.

–Sí, no hay cambios que reportar.

 _Y pensar que siempre decías odiarlo._

Izaya mantuvo su sonrisa, pero apretó a un más al Rey.

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **25 de julio, mañana**

Izaya se encontraba vagando por las calles de Ikebukuro cuando le vio; recargado en una esquina y fumando como era habitual, Shizuo apenas le dio un vistazo. Las sombras de los edificios circundantes caían por completo sobre su figura. El informante arrugó el ceño y pensó en lo que sería apropiado decirle. Se acercó y el dolor que sintió a cada paso dado le hizo odiar aún más al estúpido protozoario.

–Orihara-san –empezó a decir _Shizuo_ –, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Izaya entendió al instante y por ese motivo fue capaz de esquivar el golpe. Luego se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar porque, para ser honestos, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de darle pelea al Alterno. Sin embargo, mientras lograba escabullirse por los callejones, se preguntó por qué Pritzuo habría querido atacarlo de repente si fue, en su momento, él único dispuesto a cumplir los deseos del maestro.

El informante se adentró en un destartalado edificio porque se daba cuenta de que no podría aguantar el ritmo de una carrera por la Ciudad. Una vez más se prometió darle las gracias al guardaespaldas. Apoyado en una columna, a Izaya le dio tiempo de soltar un suspiro antes de que cayera a su lado la enorme cruz de Pritzuo. Al tiempo que este volvió a levantar la cruz, Izaya se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la diferencia entre el hombre y el verdadero Shizuo. Para empezar, el Alterno tenía el cabello lo suficientemente claro como para ser considerado blanco y luego estaba la manera en que entornaba los ojos. A su pesar, el informante tenía que admitir que los de Shizuo resultaban mucho más cálidos y quizá honestos.

Logrando subir a un segundo nivel, Izaya continuó preguntándose la razón de actuar de Pritzuo. Estaba convencido que el Alterno odiaba a Izetsuki; bien podrían estar los dos peleándose para repartirse el suministro que estaba seguro habían robado hacia unas cuantas horas. Entonces ¿por qué…?

Izaya ahogó una queja al momento en que impactó la cruz en su costado. Viéndose nuevamente en el piso inferior, Izaya se llevó las manos a la herida. Pritzuo no tardó en llegar a su lado e Izaya pensó que este se limitaría a golpearle una vez más. Sin embargo, el informante se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que apareció en los labios del Alterno al darse cuenta de que Heiwajima Shizuo había llegado.

–Siempre darás problemas, ¿verdad, Izaya?

–Shizu-chan –llegó a murmurar el informante.

El guardaespaldas que, hasta hacía unos momentos había estado trabajando en compañía de Tanaka Tom, no perdió tiempo en seguir a la pulga tras verle correr por entre los callejones. Después de todo, desde que le hirió no había tenido noticias del informante. No pensó que se metería tan pronto en un lio.

Pritzuo contempló a los otros dos mientras se colocaba por encima del traje de camarero su habitual gabardina negra. Después, con aire tranquilo, apretó la cruz entre sus dedos y esperó a qué el guardaespaldas se decidiera por hacerle frente. Sonrió al pensar que, por fin, tendría una entretención.

Shizuo Heiwajima observó con detenimiento a ese Alterno que le parecía tenía una expresión desquiciada. Luego, le dio un vistazo a Izaya que permaneció en el suelo. Fue entonces que Pritzuo les sorprendió al soltarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Izaya. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el informante permanecería en su sitio, Pritzuo no aguardó ni un instante más para jugar con el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

 **[ … ]**

Pasó un rato hasta que Izaya se vio capaz de caminar sin tropezarse. Reprimiendo las náuseas y, tras notar que aún no había podido enfocar la vista, no se molestó en ver la hora en alguno de sus teléfonos. Salió con paso inestable del edificio y fue entonces cuando volvió a estar en sus cinco sentidos; sin poder evitar cojear, Izaya se acercó a Shizuo. El Alterno no se veía por ninguna parte, si bien un rastro de sangre le sugería al informante hacia donde se había dirigido. Sin embargo, viendo al monstruo se percató de que la sangre era suya y no de Pritzuo.

–¿Shizu-chan? –dijo el informante arrodillándose a su lado. Siguió llamando su nombre mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro. Incluso se atrevió a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo ensangrentado del monstruo–. Eh, Shizu-chan, para ya. Tú eres el tipo de personas que no se les da muy bien bromear, ¿sabes?

Acercándose un poco más al monstruo de Ikebukuro, Izaya reparó en la sangre que salía de una herida bastante profunda de su cabeza.

El informante se vio marcando el número de Namie Yagiri y, mientras le daba instrucciones que no se molestó en justificar, siguió con la mirada fija en Shizuo. Por la manera en que trabajosamente respiraba el guardaespaldas, Izaya apostó porque Pritzuo también le había roto más de una costilla, sino es que todas.

Cuando Namie hizo un último intento para que Izaya se explicara, este colgó, dándose cuenta de que, al tratar de guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, estaba temblando. Omitiendo ese detalle, tras alzarse empezó a caminar a cualquier sitio. No pensó que sus pasos le llevarían hacia Roppi y Tsukishima.

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **27 de julio, tarde**

Izaya salió de las farmacéuticas manteniendo bajo el abrigo aquel sobre que finalmente le había sido entregado. Mientras avanzaba por las calles y, ocasionalmente, saludaba a sus conocidos de Ikebukuro, se percató de que le observaban a la distancia. Sin detenerse continuó su camino y se preguntó quién de los Alternos de Shizuo le estaría siguiendo. Solo cuando volvió a pensar en lo que Pritzuo había logrado hacerle al monstruo, Izaya aceleró el paso.

El informante se introdujo en el callejón más próximo y cuando se dio media vuelta, ya con la navaja en mano, se sorprendió al ver a ese par de Alternos.

–Izaya –saludó con sequedad Psyche. Sus brazos los tenía dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Izaya apostó porque mantenía entre sus dedos, al igual que él, su navaja. A su lado, Roppi mantenía un semblante de lo más serio. Por su expresión, Izaya concluyó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, pese a sus heridas. El informante apretó el sobre hasta que este crujió.

–¿Qué quieren? –preguntó el informante con media sonrisa.

–Eso depende –dijo Psyche posando su mirada en el sobre.

Izaya creyó entender las intenciones del Alterno. Aun así se giró a Roppi.

–Cuando acabemos deberás pagar, Orihara –dijo sin siquiera darle un vistazo. Sus ojos rojos los mantenía en cualquier punto que no fuera el maestro.

–Eso suena a un buen trato –admitió Izaya.

Psyche le sonrió de vuelta, pero Roppi apretó los dientes.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Pritzuo (5 de junio).

 **N del A.** (saluda a todos tímidamente…) Bueno, pues después de una larga ausencia he vuelto (ahora que está de vacaciones ya podrá actualizar como solía hacerlo). ¡Espero que sigan leyendo la historia! ¡Tengan todos ustedes un gran día! [^w^]

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Uchihaberenice: ¡Hola, hola! Lo sé, lo sé, fui cruel pero era necesario. Te agradezco el comentario; tienes razón estos chicos harán lo que sea necesario… ¡Hasta la próxima, linda! ¡Te mando muchos abrazos y besos! [^w^]

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola! Yo tampoco pensé que sucedería… solo pasó. Yo creo que tendrán que cuidarse de Shitsuo. Ya veremos si tu instinto se equivoca o no. ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Nos estamos leyendo. [n.n]/

Karasu-shiro: Ja, ja, ja… Yo también quise abrazarlo; yo apuesto porque si tendrá su venganza (risa malvada). ¡Una disculpa por el retraso! Al menos he podido planear los futuros capítulos… ¡Espero que tengas un excelente fin de semana!

Delic Heiwajima: Rayos, ahora seguro pensaras que soy una incumplida… Este semestre escolar no ha sido el mío. En fin, ahora que soy libre ya no tendré excusas. Yo espero que sigas leyendo… No te preocupes, esta historia la terminare. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! ¡Un abrazo!


	13. Pritzuo

**Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce: Pritzuo**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **28 de julio, mañana**

Shinra no cabía en su asombro al ver a Tsukishima. Sin dudarlo un instante, le invitó a entrar y Celty se adelantó para presentarse. Le mostró el PDA al recién llegado que, era evidente, estaba sumamente nervioso.

[Mi nombre es Celty Sturluson. ¿Tú eres…?]

–No pretendo ser grosero –dijo Tsuki resistiendo el impulso de empezar a jugar con su bufanda–, pero necesito hablar con Heiwajima-san –dijo con apremio.

–¿Con Shizuo? –preguntó Shinra.

[No creo que sea posible.]

–¿Podría verlo? Es importante –insistió el Alterno.

Shinra terminó por asentir y condujo a Tsuki a donde reposaba Shizuo, pero Celty permaneció en la sala. No estaba muy segura si aquella visita supondría un peligro para su amigo. La dullahan materializó su guadaña por si acaso tenía que intervenir.

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **28 de julio, noche**

Pritzuo sabía que pasaría un buen rato observando aquella disputa que, estaba seguro, no tardaría en darse. Adelantándose, subió a la parte más alta del edificio y ahí esperó el resultado del encuentro entre el maestro y su gran "entretenimiento". No se molestó en seguir sujetando la cruz, sino que la dejó a un lado.

No tardó en ver al maestro que entraba al lugar con Izetsuki pisándole los talones.

 **-o-o-o-**

Izetsuki siguió al maestro hasta el interior de un edificio lleno de columnas internas. Se preguntó cómo Izaya lograba dar con lugares así, por completo desolados.

–¿Qué pretendes, maestro? –preguntó Izetsuki buscando a Izaya.

–Conocerte mejor, ¿qué más? Eres un humano de lo más interesante –dijo Izaya en una de las esquinas. Luego, se apoyó en una columna con aire altanero.

Izetsuki se acercó pero se detuvo en el centro de la estancia.

–¿En qué me habré equivocado? Eres interesante, sí, pero no sé si puedes llamarte humano –quiso decir Izaya, ampliando una sonrisa.

Izetsuki pareció molestarse, aunque ligeramente.

–Creo que ya entiendo; creo saber la razón por la cual te hieren las acciones de Pritzuo. ¡Ya lo sé! Entonces, quizá seas más predecible de lo que pensé en un inicio.

Izetsuki avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

–Te dices algo como esto: "¿qué tan horrible soy si alguien como Pritzuo me encuentra desagradable? ¿Qué valor puede tener mi existencia?". ¡Dime que falle! –Izetsuki pensó que Izaya estaba queriendo vengarse por la humillación sufrida a manos de Shizuo; tendría que saber que se había colado en su departamento. Después de todo, Izaya no podría sentirse dolido por la muerte de Sakuraya o siquiera por lo hecho al guardaespaldas. ¡Izaya no podía ser más humano que él!

El Alterno soltó un sonido raro, en señal de su exasperación.

–Lo que ahora tengo por seguro es que eres un monstruo. Si acaso no es otro monstruo quien te mire algún día, estarás por completo solo, ¿eso es lo que mayor miedo te da, Izetsuki? Saber que solo puedes obligar a los demás a que _confíen_ en ti… –rio Izaya dando una vuelta. Al parecer encontraba muy divertido aquel asunto.

Izetsuki perdió el temple y le soltó un puñetazo al informante. Cuando éste terminó en el suelo, Izetsuki logró captar el brillo de un objeto de vidrio que cayó tras golpearle. Con sospecha, el Alterno tomó por el cuello del abrigo a Izaya. El maestro le devolvió una furibunda mirada. La ira pareció destilar a través de ese par de ojos rojos. Un par de ojos quizá demasiado rojos…

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –soltó Izetsuki cuando sintió un objeto punzante hundirse en su cuello.

El Alterno extrajo la jeringa y la arrojó lejos. Después se volvió al verdadero Izaya Orihara. Aquella situación no pudo sino hacerle soltar una risotada. Izetsuki quiso seguir riendo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando ya no fue capaz de sostenerse.

Así que cayó en la trampa más simple de todas. El primero para correr, dado que podía hacerlo; el segundo para hacerle rabiar y luego estaba el ejecutor. Bueno, tenía algo de gracia, ¿o no?

Psyche levantó a Roppi del suelo. El segundo no trató de llevarse la mano al rostro ensangrentado pues ya sabía que Izetsuki le había roto la nariz.

–¿No era esperado esto? –dijo Izetsuki no sintiendo más sus extremidades–. Mis _hermanos_ son unos cobardes. Mira que ayudar al maestro… ¡Imperdonable!

Psyche tomó por el brazo a Roppi antes de que se decidiera por abalanzarse sobre Izetsuki. En cambio, Izaya se dispuso a terminar el trabajo. Acercó una nueva jeringa a Izetsuki que solo aguardó, expectante.

El informante esperó que las farmacéuticas hubieran realizado lo pedido. Sin detenerse a considerar que no había probado nunca antes la droga, Izaya alzó la jeringa.

–¡Izaya! –todos los presentes se giraron al monstruo de Ikebukuro. Pero, más sorprendente le resultó a Psyche y Roppi el que Izaya se olvidara por completo de Izetsuki. El informante se puso de pie y miró el penoso avance de Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas caminó con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba Izaya.

–Eh, pulga… déjalo ya –dijo intentando ponerse totalmente erguido.

–¿Shizu-chan? –logró decir Izaya antes de adelantarse para evitar que el guardaespaldas se desplomara. El informante no creyó lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se vio soportando el peso del monstruo de Ikebukuro.

–Esto no pinta bien –dijo Shizuo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del informante.

–Sí, puedo darme cuenta –dijo Izaya sin saber muy bien que hacer.

 _Olvidé que siempre he de tomarte en cuenta, monstruo._

–Pulga… lo nuestro es intentar matarnos. Yo debo perseguirte… por todo Ikebukuro.

–Funcionó por muchos años, ¿cierto?

 _Y tendrá que seguir de ese modo, estúpido protozoario. Siempre tan oportuno. Tenías que venir justo cuando decidí que debo utilizarte._

–Sí... –a Shizuo le pareció que Izaya había puesto una mano en su cabello, pero, lo que notaba aún más que aquel roce, era el dolor de cabeza.

Psyche hubiera continuado con la atención puesta en aquella escena de lo más extraña, pero le dio un vistazo a Roppi. El Alterno se llevó una mano al ojo y con brusquedad se quitó el lente de contacto restante.

–Voy a matarlo, Psyche –declaró antes de girarse a la salida.

–Aunque detestemos admitirlo, él hizo posible nuestra existencia: la de Tsuki-chan, la tuya, la mía…

–Sí, esa es mi razón para hacerlo –dijo Roppi quitándose el abrigo de Izaya–. Le odio por creerse un dios.

Psyche no trató de persuadirlo. Se volvió una vez más a Shizuo e Izaya que mantenían aquel abrazo que, pensaban para sus adentros, nunca se repetiría. Psyche imitó a su _hermano_ y, mientras se marchaba, reparó en que Izetsuki había desaparecido.

Le restó importancia al asunto y se dirigió al dōjō, o al menos esa fue su intención.

 **-o-o-o-**

A unos cuantos metros, Pritzuo miró a Psyche marcharse del lugar y, tras comprobar que Izetsuki ya no se encontraba en el edificio, empezó a buscarle por los alrededores. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó si aquella sensación de sus adentros podía ser algo más que culpa. Afortunadamente logró hacer caso omiso y no se retractó.

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **28 de julio, altas horas de la noche**

Pritzuo no se alegró en absoluto al encontrar a su presa. Sin embargo, apenas le vio se apresuró a sujetarle por la muñeca. Tan fuerte le dio un apretón que hizo que el Alterno de Izaya soltara una queja. La insensibilidad que había tenido tras vérselas con el maestro, había desaparecido un par de horas atrás.

Izetsuki se encogió sobre sí mismo. No le agradaba la expresión de Pritzuo. No lucía como siempre. Le miraba como quien compadece a un pobre animal que es llevado al matadero, sin saberlo éste. Quiso soltarse del hombre, pero no pudo. El Alterno, dándose cuenta de que era inútil seguir forcejeando, empezó a decirse que tendría que resignarse. Tendría que aceptar su suerte.

Iba a preguntarle a Pritzuo que sucedía, pero el Alterno se adelantó.

–Lo siento, Zetsu. ¿Podrías creerlo?

Izetsuki no se esperaba algo como eso. Sus palabras quedaron en su garganta.

Al no darse una pronta respuesta, Pritzuo volvió a posar la vista en el frente. Lo dicho por el maestro seguía resonando en su cabeza. ¿Sería posible que el informante hubiera acertado en lo concerniente a los sentimientos de Izetsuki?

 _Aun si es verdad, ¿qué importancia tendría?_

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Izetsuki al cabo de un rato–. ¿Qué haces?

–No lo sé –Pritzuo se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar al otro.

–¡Explícate! –exigió Izetsuki.

Pritzuo nunca antes había visto a una persona lucir tan desesperado. Se rindió.

–Sólo sé que tienen por nombre números; lo averigüe por mi cuenta. Ahora, sigue caminando.

–¿Números? ¿Qué cosas dices, imbécil? –protestó Izetsuki, queriendo escaparse–. Suéltame de una vez por todas.

Pritzuo no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo inconsciente y lo hizo en el momento apropiado. De lo contrario, no hubiera tenido el valor para cumplir lo acordado.

–Sinceramente espero que no te atrevas a comportarte así frente a ese par –dijo el tercero en un siseo. El aludido asintió y cargó sobre su hombro a Izetsuki.

–No creo que debas involucrarlo. Créeme, cuando menos lo esperes, pondrá todo de cabeza; algo no anda bien con él. Está loco –dijo Pritzuo caminando al lado del otro.

–Eso no es novedad.

–Desangra a las personas solo para saber que secretos guardan –soltó el Alterno, al tiempo que arrastraba la cruz por el suelo–. Y te aseguro que no se contiene; utiliza algo más que cuchillos…

–No es de mi interés los pasatiempos que nuestros _hermanos_ tengan.

–¿Por qué sigues llamándoles así?

–Porque Sakuraya lo querría de ese modo.

Pritzuo no quiso seguir manteniendo aquella conversación.

–Podrías haber utilizado a Hachimenroppi –dijo con tono serio.

–Estoy tentado a creer que no has sido sincero.

–Lo he sido, pero no me convence el que hayas encontrado a esos cuatro.

–Seis, en realidad –Shitsuo esbozó media sonrisa.

–¿Seis?

–El maestro quería acabar con el monstruo de Ikebukuro a toda costa. Debería de alegrarse; quizá podamos hacerle feliz de una vez por todas.

–¿No me dirás al menos un nombre?

–Te daré dos: Vi-138 y P-420.

–¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? –soltó Pritzuo.

–Los nombres de quienes fueron un error.

Shitsuo sonrió ante la expresión contrariada del Alterno, pero no añadió más.

 **[ … ]**


	14. Kanra y Shizuka

**Tercera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece:** **Kanra y Shizuka**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **1 de agosto, mañana**

Mientras aguardaba la llegada de Shinra y Celty, el informante se dirigió a su habitación. Namie le miró por el rabillo del ojo y reparó en que llevaba entre sus dedos la pieza del Rey. La mujer soltó un suspiro en señal de exasperación y luego continuó en la búsqueda de los documentos encargados por su jefe.

En el piso de arriba, Izaya se dejó caer sentado en la cama, junto a Shizuo. Le sonrió pese a que el monstruo se encontraba profundamente dormido; el haber ido a buscar al informante había consumido las pocas fuerzas que había logrado recuperar durante su tiempo de reposo en el hogar del médico clandestino.

Mientras pasaba la pieza de ajedrez de una mano a la otra, Izaya permaneció meditando en su proceder. Consideró que lo mejor era continuar con el plan que había elaborado durante la noche anterior. De ese modo, al menos podría mantenerse con vida y lo mismo el monstruo de Ikebukuro. Entonces, esperó que Shinra y Celty, así como Namie, creyeran en sus palabras.

 _Me vuelves un mentiroso, Shizu-chan._

Reparando en la respiración tranquila del guardaespaldas, el informante se preguntó que sería lo que había logrado que fuera a su encuentro. Sabía que Tsukishima fue a casa del doctor para avisar lo que se proponían hacer él y los otros dos Alternos con Izetsuki, pero supuso que la decisión de Shizuo ya había sido tomada con antelación. Después de todo, tuvo que haberse enterado de quien pagó por la atención medica que estaba recibiendo. Pensando en aquello, Izaya recordó la fuerza titánica de Pritzuo. ¿Cómo fue posible que consintiera la creación de un clon de tal naturaleza? Al momento, todos estaban pagando las cuentas por su error. Literalmente, Pritzuo le había hecho polvo los huesos al estúpido protozoario.

Tras escuchar a Namie llamarle, Izaya pasó su mano por los cabellos de Shizuo y depositó la pieza de ajedrez en la mesilla de noche. Después se reunió con Shinra y Celty en la sala.

Ante un gesto de Izaya, el doctor subió a realizar el chequeo diario de Shizuo. En tanto, Namie le tendió un par de portafolios a Izaya.

–¿Es todo? –preguntó Izaya en un tono de sorpresa que sonó de lo más convincente. Namie se cruzó de brazos.

–He revisado cada estante; no hay nada más.

[¿Qué buscas?]

Izaya no necesitó leer a la distancia el PDA de Celty.

–Solo estoy asegurándome de que no tendremos más problemas.

 _Calculo que se nos sumaran seis. A no ser que Shiki haya sido más ambicioso de lo que sospecho… Sí, serán solamente seis grandes problemas._

Izaya tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar como si no tuviera que lidiar con un grupo de conflictivos Alternos. Namie Yagiri retomó sus tareas y Celty esperó a Shinra. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó si podría confiar en que Izaya procuraría el bienestar de su amigo.

[Izaya, te advierto que tienes que arreglar lo que has hecho.]

El informante sonrió burlonamente ante la amenaza de la _dullahan_ , pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego siguió tecleando en su ordenador. Cuando dio inicio a la sesión de chat, consideró cambiar su nombre de usuario dadas las circunstancias.

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

.

.

.

 _Kanra se ha unido al chat._

 _T se ha unido al chat._

[Privade mode] Kanra [¿Dónde están?]

[Privade mode] T [¿Esas son maneras de saludar, maestro?]

[Privade mode] Kanra [No tengo tiempo; ¿quién las tiene?]

[Privade mode] T [El Awakusu.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [¿Cómo las obtuvieron?]

[Privade mode] T [No le pregunte por los detalles.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [¿Quién de los dos?]

[Privade mode] T [Shizuka; pero debes darte prisa. De lo contrario, alguien más las obtendrá.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [¿Shitsuo?]

[Privade mode] T [Sí.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [Dile que mandare a la transportista.]

[Privade mode] T [Aunque se cómo son el resto de los Alternos, no cometas el error de pensar que él o ella quieren escuchar lo que tenga que decirles. No todos están dispuestos a considerarte su razón de ser; su dios.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [¿Y tú?]

.

.

.

 _T ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat._

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

–Transportista –llamó Izaya, cruzándose de piernas y recargándose en su sillón ejecutivo–, necesito que consigas algo por mí.

[¿De qué se trata?]

–No necesitas saberlo ahora, ya te darás cuenta. Después de todo, harás lo que sea necesario para salvar al imbécil de Shizu-chan.

Celty iba a protestar hasta que vio la expresión de Shinra, al pie de la escalera.

[¿A dónde debo ir?]

–Con Shiki-san, de inmediato.

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de agosto, mañana**

Sin poder ser socorridos en la oscuridad del callejón, algunos de los miembros de aquella pandilla de color se dejaron someter por los hombres del Awakusu. Mientras el dinero se recolectaba, Shiki permaneció en el interior del auto, fumando. Frente a él, su guardaespaldas le imitaba, al tiempo que movía los dedos sobre la pierna, en señal de ansiedad.

Shizuka intentó ignorar el olor a tabaco que fumaban los otros dos y siguió mandando mensajes de texto con el celular. Se pasó el rubio cabello por encima del hombro, temiendo que el Alterno fuera a quemárselo con el cigarro. También se alejó en el asiento, pues no quería ensuciar su ceñido vestido blanco. Ante el gesto de la mujer, Ruby rio.

Shiki iba a comentar algo, pero un subordinado suyo se acercó a la ventana del coche, avisándole del reciente forcejeo entre los miembros de la pandilla y el Awakusu. Ruby no tardó en mostrarse bien dispuesto a intervenir, de modo que Shiki abrió la puerta del auto.

–Hazte cargo –dijo, dejando caer la colilla de cigarro en el suelo.

Ruby se precipitó al exterior y dio caza a los hombres que intentaban escapar por las estrechas calles. En tanto, Shizuka se colgó su bolso sobre el hombro, con la evidente intención de marcharse. Ante la mirada inquisidora de Shiki, la mujer se encogió de hombros, como si pensara que no necesitaba explicarse. Como esperaba, su jefe no la detuvo pues decidió aguardar por el regresó de sus subordinados.

[Estoy en camino.], tecleó Shizuka en su celular.

La respuesta de Kanra fue inmediata.

[Estaré contigo en _cinco_.]

Shizuka se detuvo en una esquina y mientras esperaba, revisó una vez más el contenido de su bolso. Todos los informes de los Alternos fueron revisados por la mujer, que se daba cuenta de que no estaba muy segura de si debía entregarlos o no. Pero, pensando en que el maestro merecía un castigo justo, no le importó más traicionar a su jefe y puede que incluso a Ruby. Aun así, decidió que no iba a darle a Kanra la droga ordenaba por el maestro. Shizuka pensó que este no tardaría en notar que le habían robado unas cuantas horas atrás.

 _Seguro que habrá reprimendas._

Cuando las clones se reunieron, abandonaron el lugar y se las ingeniaron para escabullirse del Jinete sin Cabeza. De lo contrario, ambas tendrían que rendirle cuentas a sus respectivos compañeros.

 **-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde, el Alterno de Izaya despertó con la cabeza palpitándole. Tras sentarse sobre la cama, intentó recordar cómo había llegado a ese cuarto mugriento. Recordaba que, tras haber sido engañado y ridiculizado por Izaya y sus hermanos, Pritzuo le encontró. Al traer a su memoria la expresión de culpabilidad del hombre, Izetsuki se levantó, queriendo marcharse de aquel lugar. Apenas se puso en pie, se encontró frente a frente con el rostro aburrido de una mujer. Con media sonrisa, Izetsuki fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el Alterno, pese a que poco le importaba saberlo. Lo imperante era escabullirse y nada más.

–Kanra –respondió ella, mientras le instaba a seguirle.

Aunque con desconfianza, Izetsuki siguió a la clon por los corredores. Al igual que el maestro, Kanra vestía por completo de negro y, sin duda, de todos los Alternos, ella era la más parecida a Izaya. Claro, salvo por la abundante melena oscura que llevaba recogida con una cinta roja.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer Shitsuo ahora que nos ha reunido?

Kanra no se molestó en girarse a Izetsuki.

–Lo que trame no debería interesarte; no creo que llegues a enterarte del resultado –dijo en voz desinteresada.

–Así que ya despertaste –se anunció Shitsuo.

Izetsuki dio un brinco al encontrarse con el Alterno. Pese al susto, también logró reconocer a Prizuo en la parte más alejada del cuarto. Sin embargo, Izetsuki no había visto antes a la persona que estaba fumando, al lado de Pritzuo.

–Ahora que estamos _casi_ todos presentes, me parece bien decirles lo que haremos –Shitsuo tomó asiento y los otros prestaron su atención.

Para sus adentros, Izetsuki esperó que pudiera llegar a ver lo que los otros estaban tramando hacer. Se distrajo cuando vio a Kanra tenderle un montón de papeles a Shitsuo. Este solo les dio un vistazo, antes de tomar dos de las coloridas carpetas.

–¿Y lo otro? –quiso saber Shitsuo, sin apartar su atención del perfil de Hibiya. La clon no dijo nada, pero Shitsuo pareció verse satisfecho ante los gestos de Kanra.

–Te advierto que Psy no querrá conformarse con las sobras –intervino el que fumaba. A Izetsuki le pareció que llevaba puestos unos audífonos.

–Ya le preguntaremos a quien quiere cargarse cuando le encontremos –respondió Shitsuo, ahora con el perfil de Izetsuki en sus manos.

–Entonces, serían Hibiya, el maestro y… _Zetsu_ , ¿eh? –canturreó el otro, antes de sacar un nuevo cigarro.

Izetsuki no trató de alegar a su favor. Aun así, posó su vista en Pritzuo que le ignoró por completo. Dándose cuenta de los temores de Izetsuki, Shitsuo puso una mueca que quizá podría considerarse una sonrisa. Regodeándose en silencio, Shitsuo comentó lo que esperaba que el resto hiciera. Vi le hizo saber que estaba conforme y Pritzuo asintió con sequedad. En cambio, Kanra se llevó las manos al interior del abrigo y, al sentir el paquete que le había robado a Shizuka, se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero no tardó en desviar sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminó de explicarse Shitsuo, Vi no tardó en marcharse para empezar cuanto antes la recopilación de los datos que requería su empleador. Kanra le pidió a Izetsuki que le siguiera y, antes de obedecer, este le lanzó una última mirada esperanzada a Pritzuo, pero el Alterno continuó con la vista en el piso y luego en la pequeña cruz que llevaba al cuello. La cruz que utilizaba como arma, estaba recargada en la pared que tenía frente así.

Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento no le pareció tan bonita.

Viéndose solos, el Alterno tomó por el brazo a Shitsuo.

–Mientras repartas justicia, está bien. Puedo ayudarte, sin embargo, si veo que no cumples con tu palabra, te aseguro que no quedará nada de ti. Nada en absoluto. Sufrirás aún más que Heiwajima-san –dijo Pritzuo con el rostro ensombrecido.

–Lo que yo hare es necesario. Es una promesa, solo acabare con esos tres. Los demás pueden pasar de mí –acordó Shitsuo, fingiendo que al apretón del Alterno no resultaba de lo más doloroso–. Tu dios no tendrá nada que reprocharte, ¿cierto? Haces lo correcto.

Pritzuo lo dejó ir y luego se marchó del sitio. Durante el camino, le pareció que ambas cruces pesaban más, de momento a momento.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Tsugaru e Izetsuki (12 de junio).

 **N del A.** ¡Buenos días a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Hemos llegado a la tercera parte y, como podrán notar, ahora tenemos más personajes… [^w^]/ Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Ale baskerville: Ja, ja, ja. Gracias por eso; como viste, tome en cuenta tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas leyendo. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Karasu-shiro: Lo sé, lo sé, me encanta el drama… Intentare actualizar con regularidad. Me gustaría saber que te pareció la presente actualización. Como siempre, me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios. ¡Abrazos y besos! Ten un bonito fin de semana.

Delic Heiwajima: ¡Hola, hola! Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Ahora la espera no fue larga… [n_n] ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Cuídate y hasta la próxima semana.


	15. Tsugaru e Izetsuki

**Tercera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce:** **Tsugaru e Izetsuki**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō** **de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **1 de agosto, mañana**

Antes de posar sus pies sobre el pasto, Tsugaru colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, que estaba sentado en el piso y recargado contra uno de los postes de madera que circundaban el patio principal. Con el paso de los días, Tsugaru ya se había acostumbrado a la palidez del otro. Aun así, no podía evitar que un nudo se formara en sus adentros cuando le escuchaba toser y le veía llevarse las manos a la boca, que no tardaban en mancharse con sangre. Sin embargo, durante esa mañana Delic lucía tranquilo. Quizá se obligaba a estarlo porque se daba cuenta de que Tsugaru se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios. Era muy evidente; no podía permanecer quieto en ningún sitio, sino que iba de un lado a otro, jugando con las mangas de su kimono. Delic sonrió cuando le vio debatirse entre fumar o no.

–Anda, solo fuma de una buena vez –le dijo cuando regresó a su lado.

–No –respondió Tsugaru, aunque tenía ganas de fumar largo y tendido.

–No es como si fuera a morirme antes, ¿sabes?

Tsugaru le dedicó una mirada extraña. Tras sacar el kiseru, tomó asiento junto a Delic, que soltó una risilla. Tsugaru no se la devolvió y le tendió el kiseru.

–Gracias, pero no.

Tsugaru asintió y luego formó una serie de anillos con el humo.

–¿Por qué no simplemente le llamas? –preguntó Delic, ahogando la tos.

–Mmm…

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que eres un orgulloso?

–No es eso. Siempre hace lo mismo; se enoja y desaparece durante un par de días. Nunca he tratado de contactar con él cuando lo hace. Es solo costumbre.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Delic le interrumpió:

–Créeme, es mejor dejar las cosas en claro. Siempre es mejor hablar, siempre. Además, ¿cuánto crees que pueda durarle la rabieta? Psyche no es así.

A Tsugaru no le pasó desapercibida la expresión herida del otro, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba hablar con Hibiya si este no se dignaba a romper el silencio que había mantenido desde que Shitsuo irrumpió en el dōjō para culparle de la muerte de Sakuraya. Se percató también de que el principito no había caído en la cuenta de que su compañero no disponía de mucho tiempo.

–Búscalo. Me empieza a desesperar esta actitud tuya; no va contigo.

–No. Ya volverá.

Delic no insistió más. Sabía que la única razón por la que Tsugaru no iría en busca de Psyche, era porque no se arriesgaría a dejarles solos. No podía culparlo. La expresión de Shitsuo también había llegado a impresionarle. De hecho, temía que el Alterno fuera a regresar de un momento a otro.

–Tsugaru…

El aludido se volvió a Delic.

–¿Piensas que Orihara-san merece ser castigado?

–No lo sé. Para ser sincero no me importa lo que los demás quieran hacer con él.

Delic pareció molestarse.

–Entonces, ¿no harás nada? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí encerrado, fingiendo que todo está bien?

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Que salves a los demás. Shitsuo es un imbécil y no puedo decir que me sea indiferente su dolor, pero si mata a Orihara-san, ¿qué? ¿Él conseguirá el suministro? No creo que le importe sacrificar a los demás. ¿Qué dices tú?

–Sucederá lo que tenga que pasar.

Delic no supo que decir durante un rato.

–Realmente eres muy cruel.

Tsugaru dejó de fumar y clavó sus ojos en Delic.

–Si pudiera salvarlos, si supiera como salvarte, lo haría.

–De todos, eres el más listo. Aun así, prefieres lamentarte después.

–Lo siento desde hace mucho. Lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿de qué puede servirme a mí? Duele mucho. Duele y me da miedo. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo peor? Lo peor es darme cuenta de que moriré y no servirá de nada. Moriré porque fui un estúpido.

–Estúpido quizá, pero noble al termino del día.

Delic rio débilmente y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

–Ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme y yo no puedo culparle. Yo le hice esto.

–Lo que hizo Hibiya no es culpa tuya.

–Si no es mía, ¿de quién es?

–Delic, el error que todos han cometido desde el inicio hasta hoy es que han querido buscar un culpable. Las cosas suceden sin más. No siempre tiene que haber alguien por detrás de todas las cosas malas que nos ocurren.

Delic no trató de ocultarle más su rostro.

–Hermano, yo quiero creerte, necesito hacerlo. Pero te aseguro que cuando algo malo le suceda a los demás, cuando tengas que verlos caer, culparas a todos: culparas a los demás, a dios, pero sobre todo a ti. Yo solo quiero ahorrarte eso. Es insoportable.

Tsugaru apoyó por segunda vez su mano en el hombro del Alterno.

–Lo único que puedo prometerte es que hablare con él. Y también que no dejare que algo le suceda. Cuenta con eso, ¿está bien?

–No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

–No, yo no haría algo como eso. Al final, estaremos ahí, eso no suena nada mal, ¿o sí? –Tsugaru soltó una última bocanada de humo y, mientras veía la ruptura de los anillos y al humo dispersarse, Delic terminó por asentir.

–Sí, suena bien. Gracias. Pero necesitas hacerme otro favor, ¿quieres?

–¿Qué sería?

–Llama a Psyche.

Tsugaru no se molestó en darle una respuesta. Tras guardar el kiseru en los pliegues de su kimono, ayudó a Delic a levantarse y volver al interior del dōjō. Luego pensó que le tenía paralizado la posibilidad de que Psyche no fuera a responderle; sin importar que tan grave hubiera sido la disputa entre ambos, Psyche siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle saber que estaba bien. Ahora que habían pasado un par de días sin tener noticias del Alterno, Tsugaru no estaba muy seguro de que pensar.

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **1 de agosto, tarde**

Cuando recobró el sentido, Shizuo tardó en explicarse el por qué había llegado a parar al departamento de la pulga. Aunque había pasado varios meses, varías noches, en aquel cuarto, aun le hacía sentirse incómodo el encontrarse en el hogar de Izaya. Cuando intentó sentarse, apoyó su brazo en la mesilla más próxima. No reparó en la pieza de ajedrez que tiró cuando falló en sus cálculos. Si bien no sentía dolor alguno, era evidente que tenía el cuerpo destrozado. Sin poder darse soporte, lo más que pudo hacer fue alzarse un poco sobre las almohadas de la cama.

–Ni siquiera te has recuperado y ya andas armando escándalo, ¿eh?

Shizuo no supo que expresión le dedicó a Izaya. En cambio, este le miró con semblante serio desde la puerta. Sin apartar su atención del monstruo, Izaya se acercó para cambiar el vendaje que Shinra le había colocado a Shizuo alrededor del torso. Cuando terminó de quitar las vendas, Shizuo le sorprendió notar que tenía el cuerpo amoratado. Pero dejó de prestar atención a lo maltrecho que lucía para intentar conocer cómo estaban ahora las cosas con Izaya. Soltó sin más sus siguientes palabras:

–Lo siento.

–Sí, seguro que lo sientes –dijo Izaya con voz indiferente aunque supo que Shizuo le había sido sincero. Aun así, no estaba muy dispuesto a fingir que no había ocurrido nada entre ambos cuando hasta hacia poco había sido capaz de volver a caminar sin dar traspiés.

Shizuo ni siquiera se enojó pues ya se esperaba una reacción como esa. Lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el roce de los dedos de Izaya cuando le colocó sobre las heridas del cuello una sustancia fría e incolora. Entonces, ¿desde cuando Izaya estaba viendo por él? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

–No puedes mover los dedos. Estas hecho polvo –fue la explicación de Izaya ante las contradicciones que el otro mostraba. El que a Shizuo pareciera incomodarle el paso de sus manos por su piel, le molestó aunque no supo muy bien la razón.

–¿Tengo que recordarte que durante año y medio no hicimos otra cosa más que follar? No sigas siendo un imbécil. Shizu-chan, date cuenta de que tengo que usarte. Además, no es por otra cosa sino por la culpa que dices que lo sientes.

Shizuo tardó en responder.

–Está bien, úsame si así lo quieres, pulga.

–Sí, eso hare.

A Shizuo no le gustó en absoluto la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Izaya, pero no dijo nada. Apenas le hubieron colocado vendas limpias, Shizuo volvió a dejarse caer tendido sobre la cama y no trató de disculparse nuevamente.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos, Izaya se dio cuenta de que mantenía el ceño fruncido. Cómo le molestaba que, únicamente cuando había gente a su alrededor, era capaz de moldear en su rostro la más cínica de la miradas. Sin duda, esa era una de las razones por las cuales le desagradaba y quería a Shizuo; le enojaba e interesaba que este fuera capaz de volverle más humano.

 _Estúpido monstruo, después de lo que ha sucedido, sigues creyendo que mis deseos no han cambiado. Supongo que solo hasta que caiga por ti, podrás darte cuenta. Así de bruto y molesto puedes llegar a ser, maldito protozoario._

Tras darle un vistazo al tablero y sus piezas, Izaya inició sesión en el chat.

–Veamos que tienes para mí, mi _querido_ T.

 _Aunque, como van las cosas, seguro que no tienes nada bueno que decirme._

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **1 de agosto, noche**

Si acaso le hubieran preguntado, Izetsuki habría dicho que lo menos doloroso fue la resolución de Shitsuo. De todos modos no esperaba otra cosa de su parte y quizá, porque muy en el fondo lamentaba la pérdida innecesaria de un hermano suyo, no opuso resistencia alguna. Sin embargo, lo que le había provocado el deseo de que la tierra se lo tragara de inmediato, fue que no hizo nada Pritzuo para evitarlo. No lograba entender el motivo por el cual, de un instante a otro, el Alterno le había traicionado y dejado a su suerte.

 _¿Por qué me odias, cuando yo solo he intentado acercarme de la mejor manera de la que soy capaz? Vaya hipócrita que eres. Llevas a cuestas todo el tiempo la cruz y, sin embargo, hieres a la gente y permites que te aparten de mí._

Ahora que tenía recorriendo por sus venas la droga que, desde el principio estaba planeada para usarse en él, ¿cuánto pasaría para que muriera? Shitsuo tendría que saber que, dada su naturaleza, aguantaría varios días. Puede que quizá logrará sobrevivir un par de semanas. Dos semanas que pondrían de muy buen humor al Alterno de Shizuo.

Izetsuki dejó que sus dedos marcaran una raya en la pared de piedra. Seguramente era capaz de tumbarla, pero tenía por seguro que de intentarlo, Pritzuo o alguien más adelantaría su muerte. Entonces, lo mejor era quedarse ahí sentado, pensando en todas las personas que le habían contado historias muy interesantes mientras las observaba desangrarse. Al respecto, Izetsuki no terminaba por comprender que era lo que le resultaba a los demás tan desagradable de la sangre. Él pensaba que tenía un color bastante bonito, un color bastante _vivo_.

–Veo que tardará un rato en hacer efecto –le dijo Kanra al entrar y sentarse frente a él.

–Sí, yo creo que pasaran varios días –dijo Izetsuki como si hablara de algo tan trivial como el clima. La muchacha no tenía manera de saber lo feliz que le había puesto al ofrecerle su compañía. Quizá ella querría contarle algún secreto y, él, en agradecimiento no le cortaría con sus uñas. Mirándole con detenimiento, el Alterno se preguntó si acaso hablando con ella podría entender un poco mejor al maestro.

–¿Te sientes mal por robarle a esa persona la droga? –quiso preguntarle.

–¿Buscas que me disculpe?

–No, en absoluto. Solo tengo curiosidad.

–Para que duela debe importarte.

–¿Te es indiferente?

–No.

–Ya veo.

Kanra se miró las puntas del cabello.

–¿Eres un vampiro?

–¿Qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no.

–No es descabellado pensarlo. Hay en la ciudad un tal Jinete sin Cabeza y también gente que puede sacar espadas que permanecen todo el tiempo dentro de ellas. Además, estamos tú y yo: clones, marionetas. Así que, ¿vampiro o no?

–Marioneta pero no vampiro.

–He perdido el poco interés que tenía en ti.

–Oh, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

–No tengo el tiempo.

–Quizá no hoy, pero puedes pasarte por aquí, ¿cierto?

–Pareces llevarlo mejor que la otra persona.

–¿Hay alguien más aquí?

–A saber.

Izetsuki sonrió.

–Aproveché muy bien mi tiempo. Supe de cosas muy divertidas. La gente guarda muchas cosas que cualquiera que no fuera yo encontraría escandalosas.

–¿Te enamoraste? –preguntó Kanra de pronto–. Según tengo entendido esa es una de las cosas por las cuales la gente dice sentirse bien y, claro, que "aprovechó muy bien su tiempo".

–Sí, lo hice. Pero hasta hoy me di cuenta.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a cuestionarle. Izetsuki no lograba decir con seguridad si Kanra realmente estaba interesada en lo que tendría que decirle, pero su presencia era mejor que nada.

–Lo supe. Es como dicen: "se extraña lo que ya no se tiene".

–¿En serio lo tuviste alguna vez?

–No lo sé, quiero pensar que sí.

–Sí así fue, se trató de un amor retorcido.

–¡Exacto! Yo soy como los demás. Si tienes la oportunidad, pregúntales. Esto es la Ciudad de Ikebukuro. Es una Ciudad de Amores Retorcidos.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Hibiya y Shitsuo (15 de junio).

 **N del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Como siempre, espero que se encuentren muy bien, mis queridos lectores. ¡Les mando un gran abrazo virtual! Nos estamos leyendo (n_n). ¡Éxito a todos en la semana!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: en ocasiones yo también creo que necesito un diagrama. Aun así, dudo mucho que te pierdas… o eso digo yo (siempre pueden decirme con toda confianza que ya no hago conexiones y que estoy dejando las cosas poco claras). Sobre Ruby y Toudaimoto yo pensé lo mismo, pero dije que dos más no harían la diferencia, ¿o sí? A ver qué tal me resulta ese par. En cuanto a Pritzuo, creo que el pobre de _Zetsu_ también se cuestiona lo mismo (T-T). Y sí, yo también querría decirle a Hibiya "cuidado". Por cierto, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en la convención (n_n). ¡Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, linda!

Isabel: ¡Muchas gracias por tan bonitas palabras! A mí me encanta escribir esta historia por lo mismo; porque los personajes son muchos. Es muy divertido jugar con tantos a la vez (aunque ellos tal vez opinen que los hago sufrir de más). Quizá nuestro Iza-chan logré que alguien quiera ayudarlo, ya veremos… ¡Te agradezco el comentario! (^W^)

Asami-Orihara: ¡Asami-chan! ¡Pero qué gran sorpresa! Creo que tengo superpoderes o al así, porque, justo en el momento en que pensaba en ti, vi la notificación de tu comentario en el correo y yo de… (*o*). En fin, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto a pasarte por aquí. Voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídate mucho!


	16. Hibiya y Shitsuo

**Tercera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo quince:** **Hibiya y Shitsuo**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō** **de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **1 de agosto, tarde**

Hibiya no se movió del lugar adoptado aun cuando Delic tomó asiento cerca. Pese a la distancia entre ambos, Hibiya podía sentir que el otro tenía fiebre y que tiritaba de rato en rato. Frenó el impulso de darse media vuelta y abrazarle. Por su parte y pasando saliva trabajosamente, Delic esperó que su voz no sonara tan ronca como últimamente lo estaba. Alargó su mano hacia Hibiya, pero no tardó en retractarse.

–Eh, _Chibiya_ , ¿hasta cuando vas a querer hablarme?

Hibiya no respondió y siguió mostrándole la espalda. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Delic le dio un beso en el cuello, a la altura del hombro.

–Vale, hablare por los dos. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar. Ahora que el daño está hecho, no me apartes de ti, ¿quieres? Podemos vivir con ese amor egoísta –Hibiya se preguntó si la manera pausada con la que habló se debía a que no era capaz de reunir el suficiente aire–. Yo no tengo nada que reprocharle a nadie. Si acaso te hubiera dicho que no soportaba la idea de que sufrieras a causa de una mala decisión de Orihara, esto no habría pasado. Merezco que estés enojado…

Hibiya no lo soportó más. Puesto en pie se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

 _¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?_

 _Si estoy cerca sufres y si me voy también. ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

 **-o-o-o-**

Tsugaru interceptó a Hibiya en el pasillo y lo tomó por los hombros.

–Basta ya, Hibiya. ¿Qué esperas conseguir portándote de este modo? Quita esa cara larga de una vez por todas –dijo Tsugaru en ese tono que a Hibiya le ponía incómodo.

El principito permaneció callado.

–Escúchame bien –empezó a decir Tsugaru con total seriedad–: lo que hiciste es solo responsabilidad tuya. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso, pero lo que no voy a perdonarte es que no te des cuenta de que por él tendrás esa posibilidad; vas a vivir –la respuesta de Hibiya fue posar sus ojos en el suelo y nada más.

Tsugaru se pensó sus siguientes palabras y, pese a que no confiaba en que podría decirlas con calma, se arriesgó. Después de todo se lo había prometido a su hermano.

–Hibiya, creo que no has entendido: Delic no dispone de mucho tiempo.

El principito apretó los dientes.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–No, no quieres creerlo. No importa lo que suceda Delic morirá. ¿Vas a dejarle solo?

Hibiya solo permaneció en pie porque Tsugaru le tenía bien sujeto.

–Si tú te fueras, él te seguiría, ¿sabes? No le hagas esto. No piensa decírtelo pero tiene miedo. Lo tiene tanto como para que no le importe nada más. Luego te arrepentirás de no haber estado en el lugar que te correspondía.

Hibiya contrajo sus delicados rasgos por la rabia. ¡¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que el saber que perdería a Delic no le dejaba tener el más mínimo momento de paz?! Le dolían los dientes al pensar en ese escenario venidero. No estaba ni cerca de sentirse igual de enfermo que Delic, pero el pecho lo sentía tan oprimido que de vez en cuando debía detenerse a recuperar el aliento. No pensaba que fuera remotamente capaz de sobreponerse a algo como era una vida sin él. Pero Shitsuo fue lo suficientemente cruel como para rendirse ante Tsugaru y no regresar.

–¡¿Si tanto te importa porque no haces algo?! –soltó de pronto Hibiya–. Muy bonito de tu parte venir a decirme todo esto, pero ¿qué hay de ti, maldito cobarde? ¿Tanto te aterra ser igual de monstruoso que Heiwajima como para no hacer nada? Sí, tienes razón. Yo mate a Sakuraya y, pese a todo, me odio más porque sé que, si pudiera y supiera que serviría de algo, lo volvería a intentar. ¡Soy egoísta y estoy bien con eso! Al menos quise hacer algo. Tú ni siquiera te has dignado a ir por Psyche.

Hibiya se esperaba que Tsugaru le propinara una buena bofetada o que por lo menos le gritara a todo pulmón. Sin embargo, el Alterno no hizo ninguna de esas dos cosas. En cambio, abrazó a Hibiya y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del principito.

–Sí, no te equivocas. Soy cobarde e hipócrita –le dijo con un tono tan suave que Hibiya, que sentía los oídos pitar dolorosamente, apenas captó sus palabras–. Soy todo eso, en parte porque, muy en el fondo, tampoco quiero creer que Delic nos dejará. ¿Cómo podría?

No pasó mucho para que Hibiya tratara inúti lmente de reprimir sus lágrimas.

–Yo no hice más que causarle problemas.

Tsugaru rio y apartó a Hibiya, pero solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara.

–No pienses en eso de nuevo. Además estoy seguro de que lo mantuviste entretenido. Ese imbécil nunca supo qué hacer con su tiempo. Siempre andaba holgazaneando hasta que lograbas que hiciera algo de provecho. También me ayudaste. Hasta hace poco nunca había querido pasar tiempo con ustedes. Debí hacerlo.

Hibiya esbozó un intento de sonrisa. La mantuvo durante un rato pues le pareció que su cuerpo dejaba ir un poco de tensión. El tipo de tensión que hace que gimas apenas mueves un poco los brazos, los dedos.

–Eh, Tsugaru-san, ¿si voy con Delic, tú hablaras con Psyche?

–Si eso quieres está bien. Ve de una vez, creo que ya se han castigado lo suficiente.

Hibiya asintió antes de restregarse el rostro con los puños de la camisa.

Cuando confió en que nadie reparaba en él, Tsugaru se preguntó si debería comentar que Psyche no había respondido el teléfono por muchas veces que le llamó desde aquella conversación con Delic.

Le daría solo un día más.

Pero los virus únicamente le dieron la mitad del tiempo. Le dieron 12 horas.

 **[ … ]**

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de agosto, noche**

Cuando Shizuka terminó de relatar su historia a Shiki y algunos de sus hombres, Ruby rio de tal manera que la clon se puso por completo roja a causa de la vergüenza y el enojo. Aun así intentó ignorar la manera en que el Alterno se retorcía en su asiento para saber si le iban o no a castigar. Shiki no dejó de fumar y solo pidió que le pusieran en contacto con el informante de Shinjuku. Para bien de Shizuka, el hombre no pareció particularmente molesto o sorprendido.

Viéndose solos, Ruby se acercó a la mujer y se aseguró de que el humo del cigarro se arremolinara en torno a ella.

–Nunca entenderás, ¿verdad? Espero que haya valido la pena.

Shizuka se cruzó de brazos.

–Fui descuidada solamente.

–No entiendo porque piensan que buscar a la "contraparte" es la opción más lógica que tenemos.

–¡Por supuesto que no se trata de la opción más lógica! –Shizuka se enfrentó a él–. Por el contrario, pese a todo, pese a lo que hemos visto de Orihara-san y Heiwajima-san, resulta que no somos tan incompatibles los unos de los otros. ¡Pero tú solo quieres ser una bestia! –le gritó aunque Ruby sabía que estaba muy lejos de poder hacerla rabiar. No la contradijo.

–Estoy convencido de que no te robaron esos perfiles. ¿A quién piensas que estas ayudando?

–Ojala lo supiera –admitió Shizuka antes de arrebatarle el cigarro.

Omitiendo el gesto de ella, Ruby la rodeó por los hombros.

–Sígueme, acompáñame a beber.

–A Shiki-san no le gusta que llamemos la atención.

–Si alguien pregunta, yo soy el monstruo de Ikebukuro y tú su atractiva hermana por mucho tiempo desaparecida.

–Shizuo-san solo tiene un hermano. Un artista me parece.

–Desde hace cuatro años eso ya no es verdad.

–Creo que Orihara-san ha de repetirse que, en esa ocasión en que decidió consentir la creación de los clones, se le salió el tiro por la culata.

–Ya nadie usa esa frase. Me duele solo oírla.

–Mmm. Los libros que me dieron durante el confinamiento eran antiquísimos.

–Ahí vamos otra vez –Ruby puso los ojos en blanco–. Seguiré insistiendo: lo más lógico es que quisiera pasar el tiempo con el tío de la boina ridícula en lugar de contigo.

–Se llama Toudaimoto y por mi está bien. Largo de aquí.

–Eh, no te pongas así. Eres mi favorita. Además Tou… o como sea que se llame, le encanta estar encerrado. Creo que también simpatiza con el maestro, pero no termino por entender la razón. Los humanos son tan aburridos – _a no ser que estén pasados de copas_.

–Pregúntale algún día.

–Sí, quizá lo haga.

Durante el silencio prestado, Shizuka pensó en Kanra y la manera en que le dolió haber caído en su trampa. Claro, de haber sabido de antemano que la clon requería los perfiles o la droga puede que se los hubiera entregado sin requerir de mucha insistencia.

–Tú ganas, Ruby. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Espero que seas capaz de seguirme el paso, bocazas.

Tras soltar un segundo suspiró exasperado ante sus modos, Ruby le señaló el camino y ambos anduvieron por la red de callejones de la Ciudad de Ikebukuro.

 **[ … ]**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **1 de agosto, noche**

Shitsuo y Vi lograron colarse dentro de las instalaciones sin ser vistos. El primero logró que atravesaran la mayoría de las barreras que tuvieron en frente, al igual que Vi había hecho con las primeras. La única diferencia es que Shitsuo necesitó hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, mientras que Vi demostró lo talentoso que era para abrirse paso a través de numerosas cerraduras electrónicas. Aquella fue la razón principal por la que el Alterno de Shizuo permitió que Izetsuki fuera vigilado por Pritzuo y Kanra. La otra razón fue que Vi le amenazó con dispararle directo a la cabeza si no le permitía acompañarlo.

Varios metros por debajo de la planta por la cual entraron al complejo gubernamental, Shitsuo y Vi le encontraron. Mientras el "virus" se dirigió con entusiasmo hacía el centro de la habitación, Shitsuo se preguntó si en verdad le resultaría conveniente liberar a la persona que tenía sentada enfrente suyo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, atado con acero, y los ojos y oídos cubiertos, Psy sonrió.

Vi también sonrió ampliamente y Shitsuo pensó que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa que lograra mostrar tal grado de locura, ni siquiera en la propia. Vi no se molestó en pedirle permiso a Shitsuo para proceder con lo planeado. No tardó en sentarse sobre las piernas de Psy y luego le quitó la barra metálica que le bloqueaba la vista.

– _Cu_ , _cu_ , ¡te dije que no tardaría en volver! –dijo aunque puede que Psy no le oyera.

Cuando Psy dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho del otro, Vi rio.

–Vas a salir de aquí. ¡Vamos a mostrarles lo que es _diversión_!

–Date prisa –soltó Shitsuo acercándose a los otros dos.

Vi le lanzó una mirada envenenada para después plantar un beso en los cabellos de Psy.

–Espero que valga la pena –dijo este mientras Shitsuo le quitaba de encima los amarres que lo tenían bien sujeto, enjaulado.

–¿Cuándo no ha sido de ese modo, amor? –respondió Vi poniéndose en pie de un salto.

–Nunca –a Shitsuo no le pasó desapercibido el tono malicioso con el que habló.

Viendo que ambos brazos estaban libres, Psy se llevó las manos a la especie de audífonos que le habían dejado solo entender a medias lo que dijeron los demás. Después de arrojarlos al extremo del cuarto, se volvió a Vi. A Shitsuo no le gustó la forma en que se miraron pues casi parecía que pudieran comunicarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Relajó sus rasgos al recordar que ninguno de los virus estaba armado, si bien dudaba mucho que ese detalle fuera un impedimento para acabar con su vida, si así lo decidían.

–Vámonos. No tardaran en notar su ausencia.

El recién liberado virus se adelantó unos cuantos pasos a Shitsuo, como si quisiera evaluarlo.

–Déjalo, Psy. Ya me encargo yo de que pases un buen rato más tarde –intervino Vi.

Vi y Psy se lanzaron una última mirada cómplice y caminaron tras de Shitsuo.

Mientras recorrían de regreso los pasillos, Shitsuo intentó ignorar lo incómodo que estaba dado que los otros susurraran a su espalda con aire perverso. Aunque tampoco le agradaba Pritzuo, cuando retornaron al sitio donde se realizaban las reuniones, sintió un gran alivio al notar que seguía ahí.

Pritzuo miró con hostilidad a los recién llegados. En cambio, Kanra no estaba presente y Shitsuo pensó que seguramente se encontraba acompañando a Izetsuki.

Se prometió reprenderla más tarde.

–Ya veo que es grande lo que tienes en mente –dijo Psy con aire desinteresado al darse cuenta de la enorme cruz metálica y también de su dueño.

Vi soltó una risotada y Shitsuo arrugó el ceño.

–Estoy convencido de que no podrás quejarte. Dudo mucho que hayas podido moverte a tus anchas.

–Oh, pero eso me dio tiempo de explotar mi creatividad. Imaginé muchas, muchas cosas. Cosas para hacer que el mudo cante –Psy tomó asiento en una silla, pero de manera que su pecho descansara en el respaldo–. Necesitas conseguirme agujas, Vi. Lo que pensé solo voy a mostrártelo a ti.

–Muero por verlo –reconoció el aludido–; tendrás las agujas.

En silencio, Pritzuo quiso reclamarle a su empleador, pero Shitsuo le ignoró.

–No me interesa mientras hagas lo que te pida.

Psy solo permaneció sentado porque la mano de Vi se posó en su hombro.

–Solo voy a decir esto una vez: no sé qué hayan logrado hacerte para que busques desquitarte con ellos–empezó a decir Psy–, pero no creo que merezcan sufrir como lo harán si decides usarnos.

–El _señor S_ es un tipo de lo más vengativo, resentido, ¡infantil! –le hizo coro Vi.

Pritzuo se forzó a reírse.

–Habérselo pensado antes –fue la respuesta de Shitsuo.

–Muy bien. Qué así sea –declaró Psy. El virus se incorporó.

–Yo me llevo esto –Vi se le adelantó y tomó los perfiles obtenidos por Kanra.

–Vi, más te vale que no llamen la atención –advirtió Shitsuo.

–No debes preocuparte, o de eso convéncete. Después de todo, ¿qué podrías hacer si nos liamos?

–Espero no tener que considerar que hacer en esa situación.

–Entiendes rápido. Danos 48 horas. ¡Hasta entonces!

Psy y Vi no tardaron en marcharse.

–Dígame, señor S –dijo Pritzuo remarcando lo más que pudo el tono de burla–, ¿ya te das cuenta de que todo se irá a la mierda? Yo no intervendré cuando ese par quiera hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

–Cállate. Me da lo mismo si nos arrastran con ellos. Pero Hibiya y Orihara tienen que pagar.

Pritzuo supo que el Alterno había omitido a la tercera víctima a propósito.

–Sé que Sakuraya no te perdonará –Pritzuo buscó la cruz por si acaso tenía que usarla.

–Te equivocas. Sakuraya podría perdonar lo que viene. Él era así.

–Supongo que está bien si crees eso –se rindió Pritzuo.

 _Rezare por ambos._

–No tengo nada más a lo que aferrarme, ¿cómo puedes fingir que lo entiendes? –le reprochó Shitsuo. El otro no pensó que vería de nuevo un poco de humanidad en él, pero ahí estaba. Bajo esa expresión dolida, Pritzuo le pareció notar algo más pesado que odio. Aun así, no quiso mostrarse comprensivo.

 _Esto es lo más que hare por ti, Zetsu. Lo siento._

–¿Qué importa lo que haga o no? Tú no permitirás que los demás se olviden de lo hecho a Sakuraya. Quizá lo merezcan, pero eso es algo que no puedes decidir. No aún. Lo que si puedes pensar es que Izetsuki no pretendía que nadie muriera ese día. Quería que lo notaran, le hizo feliz saber que Hibiya recurrió a él. Eso fue lo que pasó. No hay nada más que eso. Hibiya solo quería salvar a Delic e Izaya solo buscaba castigar a quien le metió la idea a Shizuo de que se había enamorado. Seguro que encuentras el patrón o puede que no. Tal vez resulte que solo fue producto del azar. Entonces ¿quieres ser el verdugo?

Aunque asintió con cierta duda, Shitsuo no alargó la conversación. Caminó en dirección al cuarto donde sabía que estaban Izetsuki y Kanra.

 _Lo que me importa es el resultado, imbécil. Siempre es lo más importante. Es lo justo, ¿o me equivoco? Si quisieron eliminar a uno de los nuestros, yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Puedo hacer lo mismo varias veces._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Tsukishima e Izaya (22 de junio).

 **N del A.** Espero que estén teniendo un bonito día (^w^). ¡Besos y abrazos a todos!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Ale baskerville: ¡yo estoy muy, muy feliz porque te guste la historia! Espero que a Pritzuo ya le caiga el veinte. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo! (^_^)/

Asami-Orihara: la perdición de nuestros chicos es que son una bola de orgullosos. Oh, lo siento por Sakuraya… y también por los que vienen (risa malvada). ¡Hasta la próxima, linda!

P.D.: esperare la actualización de "Te amo, pero es prohibido".

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, hola! En realidad el capítulo pasado es el segundo más largo que les he puesto. Ja, ja, ja. Supuse que alguno de ustedes tendría la duda sobre la naturaleza de Zetsu, así que tuve que aclarar ese detalle. ¡Qué bien que te divertiste! (n_n)


	17. Tsukishima e Izaya

**Tercera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis: Tsukishima e Izaya**

* * *

 **Zona sur de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Departamento de Tsukishima y Roppi**

 **1 de agosto, noche**

La mirada herida de Roppi, cargada de emociones varias, le resultaba mucho peor que cualquier golpe físico que pudiera recibir. Tsukishima trató de ignorar la manera en que Roppi permanecía con los ojos puestos en la ventana, aunque no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estuviera por los alrededores del edificio.

–Roppi espera a qué regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

El Alterno no respondió. Tampoco dio muestras de haber reparado en él. Tsukishima no tuvo más remedio que confiar en que Roppi no haría nada durante su ausencia. Se atrevió a besar su frente antes de marcharse al hogar de Orihara Izaya.

Para suerte suya, cuando llegó al departamento se encontró con Shizuo Heiwajima solamente. Este estaba sentado en el sillón. En vista de la ausencia de Izaya, Shizuo probó ir cojeando hasta el sitio, no temiendo que fuera a montar algún ridículo. Se había tropezado un par de veces pero al final consiguió llegar hasta la sala.

El monstruo pareció tensarse al ver al recién llegado. A su vez, Tsuki formó dos puños para evitar llevar sus temblorosos dedos a la bufanda blanca.

Aunque distaba mucho de ser tan hábil como Izaya o incluso Shinra en las lecturas dadas a los demás, Shizuo supo que el Alterno había llegado para reprocharle algo. Decidió adelantarse y tomar una postura defensiva:

–Él que debería asumir su responsabilidad eres tú –le reclamó Shizuo apenas modulando el tono de voz–. Me pregunto si no tienes en ti parte de esa maldita pulga. ¿O me dirás que no era tu intención inmiscuirte en mis asuntos? Todo iba muy bien hasta que…

 _¡Qué bien se siente haber soltado eso!_

–¿Hasta qué?

–Yo no necesitaba saberlo. Funcionaba que me permitiera ser un monstruo y nada más. Eso era suficiente.

–Bueno, si les gustaba mentirse el uno al otro, supongo que debo disculparme.

Shizuo gruñó.

–Ya sea que en verdad lo quiera o no, el maestro requiere de su ayuda, Heiwajima-san. De la de varios de nosotros en realidad.

–Hace poco permití que me humillaran, todo por esa pulga. No pienso hacer nada más por él –dijo Shizuo queriendo ponerse a fumar. Se llevó la mano al nacimiento del cabello.

 _Sé que le dije que podía usarme, pero aun así..._

Shizuo no sabía que Tsukishima tenía lo que el necesitaba de vez en cuando: paciencia.

–Piense que si Orihara-san logró perdonar algo como lo que usted hizo, ¿no será porque también aceptó que le había sido poco honesto?

Hubo una pausa que luego rompió Shizuo.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

–Sorprendentemente, no usar nuestra fuerza.

–¿Entonces de qué podríamos servir?

–De mucho. Ahora deje de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Shizuo calló sus protestas (o eso trató) e hizo un esfuerzo por mover el cuerpo destrozado. Si bien temblaba un poco, cuando se vio de pie, reconoció que nunca dejaría de maravillarle y, disgustarle la mayor parte del tiempo, lo fuerte que era.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Vamos a reunirnos con un par de Alternos que no conoces.

–Lo que me faltaba. ¿Míos o de Izaya?

–Tuyos.

Shizuo resopló antes de seguir a Tsukishima.

No se imaginó ninguno de los dos que lo _gracioso_ de aquella reunión era que otra muy parecida se daría pasadas unas cuantas horas.

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **2 de agosto, madrugada**

Izetsuki gimió lastimeramente. Estaba mal, muy mal. No creyó que la droga fuera a ponerle en ese estado. Incapaz de levantarse, el Alterno continuó tendido en el suelo, reprimiendo las nuevas arcadas que amenazaban con hacerle pasar un rato amargo. El mundo continuó dando vueltas ante sus ojos y su estómago revuelto. Apenas se dio por enterado de la llegada de Kanra.

–¿Izetsuki? –le llamó ella en voz queda.

Pese a las náuseas, Izetsuki se percató de lo reconfortante que le pareció que alguien estuviera a su lado. Reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar y prefirió concentrarse en no volver a vaciar el estómago. Lo que no pudo evitar fue tiritar debido a la fiebre. No pudo sino entender las razones de Hibiya para hacer lo que hizo. Sin embargo, él no tendría la suerte de que alguien fuera a querer ayudarle, ni mucho menos. ¿Qué había hecho para que ni siquiera Pritzuo se asomara, aunque fuera para contemplarle en ese estado, con satisfacción?

Kanra tomó asiento en el suelo de piedra y se apoyó en la pared. Pese a las miradas de advertencia recibidas hacía poco, Kanra las ignoró al igual que no prestó atención a lo dicho por Shitsuo el día anterior. Que hiciera lo que se le diera en gana. Ya estaba harta.

–¿Querrías ayudarme? –preguntó Izetsuki tratando de adoptar una postura más digna.

Kanra no le respondió.

–Si te es posible, dile a Hibiya que pensaba cumplir con el trato.

La clon ocultó la sorpresa de saber que algo como eso podía ocupar los pensamientos de Izetsuki. Él mismo pensó que tenía problemas mucho más graves que el no haber podido entregarle el suministro al principito. También hubiera querido decirle a Shitsuo que no fue nunca su intención que Sakuraya muriera en ese edificio. Pero no lo hizo porque el Alterno no le creería o puede que le matara mucho antes de que empezara a explicarse.

–Cuando desperté, quise ver si algo se había salvado. Pero nada. Estuve un rato ahí, con el riesgo de que fueran a saber de mi existencia, pero no quedó nada del suministro. Si el maestro no pide que se reanude la producción, no podrán sobrevivir.

Izetsuki omitió el que había llegado escuchar a Shitsuo contar, por alguna razón. Había estado contando y apenas hubo llegado al número diez, se derrumbó. Desde ese momento todo se fue a pique.

–¿Crees que Izaya sería capaz de matarnos de esa manera?

–No.

Izetsuki no sabía porque confiaba en lo dicho. Quizá porque sabía lo cobarde que era Izaya. Quizá la mayoría de los Alternos suyos compartieran ese rasgo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque quizá le importe algo más que su orgullo. Sería conveniente, ¿verdad? – _algo o alguien._

Kanra esbozó media sonrisa.

–Espero que tengas voz de profeta.

–Mmm. Creo que no. Dije que duraría al menos dos semanas. Mírame ahora.

Viendo que Izetsuki había logrado sentarse y respaldado contra la pared, la clon se acercó hasta que ambos quedaron viendo de frente esa puerta que ambos podían atravesar sin demasiado esfuerzo físico. Aun así, algo les mantenía ahí, retenidos. Kanra sabía bien que ella se había resignado a su suerte pero no tenía idea, aunque apostaba por algunas, de lo que seguía esperando Izetsuki sucediera. Su fe en los demás seguía siendo mucho más fuerte de la que ella tuvo alguna vez, aun en sus mejores momentos.

–Lo prometo.

–¿Qué prometes?

–Me asegurare de que Hibiya sepa lo que me has dicho.

–Gracias.

–No es nada. Además –durante unos segundos, la clon pareció dudar pero luego habló sin titubeo alguno–, por cada día que vivas, voy a contarte un secreto. Sé que te gustan mucho.

 _No es nada y lo es todo al mismo tiempo_ , pensó Izetsuki sin detener a sus dedos que buscaban enlazarse con los de Kanra. Una vez unidos, Izetsuki confió en que ese gesto amable no sería el único que recibiría antes de morir.

 _Te daré tiempo. Pero date cuenta de que solo soy capaz de ofrecerte un poco más de lo esperado. Aun así, vuelve. O al menos deja que te alcance. Está bien cualquiera de esas opciones._

 _Querría saber antes del final el por qué no fui capaz de odiarte._

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **2 de agosto, mañana**

Desde lo alto, en una posición óptima, Izaya siguió con la vista a todo aquel humano que de momento llamaba su atención. Sonrió cuando logró distinguir a la distancia a su trio de piezas favorito. Los estudiantes de Raira no repararon en que eran observados y siguieron su camino entre risas tan estridentes que, aun sentado al borde del edificio, Izaya fue capaz de escucharlas.

Como si los hubiese invocado, Seiji Yagiri y Mika no tardaron en pasar cerca del sitio vigilado, manteniendo un abrazo. El informante únicamente requería que Celty y Shinra les imitaran para resignarse de una vez por todos a qué, al final, no solo el monstruo de Ikebukuro se había perdido en aquel juego.

Izaya siguió pensando en muchos de sus preciados humanos y lo que unía a unos con otros. Tan listo era que, apenas fue capaz de moverse y tener oídos en todas partes al ser _el_ informante, no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que algunos jugaban y otros observaban. Sabía qué el siempre sería un observador imparcial. Y, pese a todo, si no era amor lo que sentía, ¿por qué ahora estaba a la puerta del Alterno?

–Voy a ofrecerte el mismo trato que en su momento hice a Psyche –se adelantó Izaya. El Alterno no le interrumpió y siguió escudriñándolo con sus ojos rojos–. Muy a su pesar, él creyó en mí. A lo mejor fue un ingenuo y en estos instantes en que hablamos se encuentra pagándolo muy caro, pero sé que no lograré convencerte con algo como eso. En cambio, te propongo que, una vez terminado este molesto asunto, dejaré que tú decidas lo que sucederá conmigo, es lo más que puedo darte.

Hachimenroppi arrugó el ceño.

–Si llegara el día en que algo te ocurra, no lo lamentaré para nada. Pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no he sido capaz de matarte. Soy más parecido a ti de lo que me gustaría –dijo con cierto esfuerzo–. ¿Qué trato es ese si sabes que tienes las de ganar?

 _Incluso sabes que Tsuki no está aquí. Lo tienes todo calculado._

–Me aseguraré de que tengas la ventaja. Puedo hacer algo como eso. Soy el informante de Shinjuku. Él que controla a todos soy yo y nadie más. No importa lo que piensen. Esta es mi ciudad, pero estoy dispuesto a permitir que sea de alguien más, si me sigues esta vez. Ya era hora de que me librara de todos ustedes, son predecibles y aburridos. Demasiado aburridos.

–Somos tú –Roppi sonrió ante la mirada que le lanzó izaya.

–En absoluto.

–No dejaré que escapes de ese modo. Si te mueres o te mato, ¿qué te dice que no hare lo mismo conmigo?

–Ya te lo dije: aquí el que juega con todos soy yo. Si requiero que mueras o que yo lo haga así ha de suceder. De hecho, el reloj ya está corriendo. Uno de nosotros dos tiene el tiempo contado y no pienso decirte quien es. ¿Te gustaría adivinar?

–Estás loco.

–¿Y qué serás tú cuando aceptes mi oferta?

–Un loco también. Bueno, ya ganaste esto. Aun así, no pienso hacer nada si no me prometes antes mantener a Tsukishima fuera de esto.

–Una vez más te lo digo; todo está pasando como quiero. Ellos harán lo que necesito que hagan. Pero tú y yo debemos empezar a buscarle.

–¿Buscar a quién?

Izaya le tendió a Roppi su teléfono celular. Le hubiera gustado mostrarle todos, incluso el ordenador. Roppi leyó aquella palabra que recorría la pantalla de un lado a otro, sin descanso.

La palabra "error" se leía repetidas veces.

–¿Y esto?

–Un virus o quizá dos –se explicó Izaya con una risilla de suficiencia–. Ven. Falta poco para que la ciudad de Ikebukuro noté que algo está a punto de ocurrir. Los mantendremos despiertos una noche entera.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Vi-138 y P-420.

 **N del A.** ¡Buenas noches a todos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Un abrazo y muchos besos! (^w^)/

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

Asami-Orihara: Hola, hola. Ja, ja, ja. El que avisa no es traidor o eso dicen por ahí (n_n). Esperemos que el monstruo y la pulga logren librarla. En realidad, si regresan un poco en los capítulos, Toudaimoto sale mucho antes de que hablen de él. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Besos!

Karasu-shiro: Me alegra haber podido darte inspiración. ¡Cuando quieras aquí estoy! Sobre la historia, creo que disfrute mucho escribir a Vi y Psy. ¡Ya verás lo que tengo planeado en el próximo! Nos faltan 5 capítulos para el término de la historia. Por cierto, ¡ _Chibiya_ agradece tu preocupación! Te mando muchos abrazos y besos, linda.

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola! Te extrañé por aquí, ¿sabes? (^w^) Espero que, si acaso ya tuvo lugar, te haya ido súper en la prueba. Respecto a Izetsuki, él está en la lista de Shitsuo porque fue su intervención la que provocó el incendio de las farmacéuticas. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡Ten una excelente semana!

P.D.: Al rato me paso a leer _Memento mori_.


	18. Vi-138 y P-420

**Tercera parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete: Vi-138 y P-420**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Escondite de los virus**

 **2 de agosto, tarde**

Viendo que era capaz de volver a pensar con claridad, dado que el efecto de las drogas había pasado casi por completo, Vi permaneció tendido. Se dio media vuelta sobre la cama, para quedar viendo de frente a Psy que ya había empezado a vestirse. Este le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le recorría con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo, de pies a cabeza.

–Viviste noches muy solitarias, ¿eh, Psy? –le dijo Vi, abrazando la almohada.

El aludido soltó una risilla mientras buscaba algún cigarro que no se hubiera consumido del todo. Encontró uno bajo la cinta roja que Vi solía atarse al cuello.

–¿Ya no sigues mareado? Creo que esta vez tomaste y fumaste más de la cuenta –preguntó Psy pese a que sabía bien que el otro era muy capaz de calcular la cantidad que podía consumir, sin que llegará a tener un efecto peligroso.

–Oh, sí. Ahora el mundo se ha detenido y tú solo eres uno y no tres.

Psy le dio una calada al cigarro antes de sentarse en el piso.

–Elige quien perderá una oreja, amor, antes de _todo_ lo demás –le pidió Vi acercándose a su compañero. Le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que Psy reunía entre sus dedos una buena cantidad de agujas, tanto metálicas como de madera. Las astillas las guardó en una bolsa del chaleco; en otra, el resto.

–No me gustaría decidir por ti. Qué la pierda el que esté más cerca. Siempre puedes lanzar una moneda –Psy rio como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso.

–Está bien, suena justo.

Vi le alcanzó sus audífonos a Psy y también le tendió el arma que más le gustaba.

Shitsuo [Es hora de qué saques a Tsugaru de ahí.]

Vi leyó el mensaje de texto por encima del hombro de Psy.

–Mira que el señor S es un tipo de lo más molesto, un gran impertinente. El maestro sabía cómo sería de antemano, ¿de qué otra manera podrías explicar un nombre como ese? De la que nos salvamos. Yo pensaba que "Pritzuo" era bastante malo. ¿Qué habrá llevado a qué? El nombre al hábito o al revés. ¿Entiendes? ¿Hábito?

–Pero sin duda me divertiré, mucho más que cuando estuve encerrado. Mmm. Si tengo oportunidad le preguntare. Lo quiera o no. Buena esa.

Psy creyó que el otro reiría, pero Vi puso una expresión que reflejaba dolor.

–Tardé mucho tiempo –se lamentó mientras buscaba su camisa en el suelo.

–Valió la pena esperar –dijo Psy en tono sugerente.

Puesto en pie, Psy se colocó los audífonos que Vi mantuvo guardados durante lo que duró su encierro. Pese a todo, y aunque extrañó de una manera a Vi que no podía confiarle por temor a herirle, cuando pensaba en las razones por las cuales le habían tratado como a una bestia no podía hacer otra cosa sino solamente reír, reír hasta que el estómago le dolía y debía tratar de contenerse.

Luciendo su traje nuevamente, Vi se acercó al ordenador y leyó una vez más la conversación que había mantenido Izaya Orihara con un tal T.

–Algo trama –dijo Vi–, ¿debería aceptar reunirme con él?

Psy también revisó la conversación.

 **Sala de chat**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kanra se ha unido al chat._

 _T se ha unido al chat._

[Privade mode] Kanra [Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que llegues a enterarte por las noticias, voy a decírtelo de antemano.]

La dirección de su próxima ubicación era de lo más precisa, se dijo Vi. El otro lo pensó igual.

[Privade mode] Kanra [Cuéntale.]

[Privade mode] Kanra [Ya sabrás cuál será el momento adecuado.]

[Privade mode] T [¿Eh? ¿Qué planea, maestro?]

.

.

.

 _Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _T ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

–¿Prefieres cambiar? –preguntó Psy al término de la lectura.

–No.

Psy le revolvió al cabello y no insistió una segunda vez.

–Ponle una marca de mi parte –dijo, alistándose para salir. Anudó en torno a su cuello la corbata de un verde descarado y disfrutó del sonido de las agujas tintinear.

Vi se volvió y, cuando el otro puso sus manos en el pomo de puerta, no calló sus palabras.

–Eh, Psy. No importa como termine esto, nos volveremos a ver por la mañana.

–Es una promesa.

Psy quiso regresar sobre sus pasos y besarle, pero prefirió empezar de una buena vez con el trabajo ordenado. Ya tendrían después el tiempo del mundo. Aun así…

–Te quiero, Vi.

–Ya lo sé, amor. Yo a ti. Tenlo en mente si acaso esto falla –Vi le sonrió y también le señaló con el dedo los audífonos. Psy repitió el gesto y luego se marchó.

Una vez solo, Vi empezó a roer un pedazo de hueso (del que ya no recordaba su procedencia) y esperó el momento adecuado para buscar al informante.

Al no encontrar una moneda, optó por seguir el primer _consejo_ de Psy.

 _Nadie podrá quejarse: lo justo es lo justo. Y no hay nada más justo que el azar. Pero una mala posición también puede funcionar._

 **[ ... ]**

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **2 de agosto, tarde**

Hachimenroppi no se atrevió a sentarse en ningún sitio. De hecho, prefirió adelantarse unos cuantos pasos en el interior del departamento antes de quedarse de pie y luego fingir que le interesaba la disposición del mobiliario. Ignoró las miradas que Namie Yagiri le lanzaba ocasionalmente.

–Namie-san, ¿te ha quedado claro? –la llamó el informante.

La mujer se volvió y se mostró ofendida.

–Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de entregarle la lista a Heiwajima.

–Confió en que no tarde en pasarse por aquí. No le digas más de lo necesario.

–Izaya…

–¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien –Namie suspiró–, pero ¿no sería más fácil que averiguaras el sitio exacto en lugar de hacerle dar vueltas por toda la ciudad? Al menos que eso pretendas.

–Namie-san, cuando te contraté no pude haber tomado una mejor decisión. Tenía que decirlo. Ahora, si me fallas…

–¡Vale, vale! Solo le daré la lista. Si no llega con el Awakusu será responsabilidad tuya y de nadie más.

–Si eso ocurre, lo sabré o puede que no. Ríete del resultado, sea cual sea. Eh, Roppi-san, dame tu teléfono –Izaya estiró la mano hacia el Alterno.

Roppi le dedicó una mirada contrariada.

–¿Por qué? Hace rato no te importó usar tu propio teléfono –murmuró entre dientes.

–La situación cambió. Dámelo.

Roppi le lanzó el teléfono de mala gana y luego se precipitó al exterior.

Antes de imitarle, Izaya realizó la llamada con el teléfono prestado.

–Transportista, necesito de tus valiosos servicios. Namie-san te pagará como es debido –empezó a decir en tono animoso–. Para este trabajo requiero que lleves a una persona a cierto lugar, ¿te interesa? Oh, es verdad, olvidé que no tienes _voz_ aquí. Supongo que aceptaras….

Namie no entendió el porqué de las siguientes palabras de Izaya pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar que este se marchara y si, acaso, que le diera instrucciones finales. Reparando en la mano de su jefe, que permanecía en el interior del bolsillo, Namie se dio cuenta de que faltaba la pieza del Rey en el tablero de la sala.

–Deberías ver las noticias esta noche. Puede que encuentres algo divertido, Namie-san.

–Quizá lo haga.

Izaya le sonrió antes de reunirse con Roppi, que le aguardaba con cara de pocos amigos. Viéndoles marchar, Namie no recordó una sonrisa más falsa que aquella última que le dedicó el informante.

Le restó importancia y tomó asiento frente a la televisión.

 **[ ... ]**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **3 de agosto, madrugada**

Kanra se puso de pie de un salto y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta muy bien de cómo sucedió, se encontró interponiéndose entre Izetsuki, que yacía tendido en el suelo entre dolorosos temblores, y de Pritzuo que apretaba la cruz de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Al notar su respiración entrecortada, Kanra pensó que Pritzuo había llegado al trote. No se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio, aun cuando sabía que el otro podía apartarla tan solo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kanra, temiendo que Shitsuo hubiera cambiado de planes sin avisarles previamente.

Pritzuo dejó de prestarle atención y por unos instantes su mirada se posó en Izetsuki.

–No vengo a lastimarle. Ya no. Ahora apártate.

–¿Por quién me tomas…? –empezó a protestar la clon, antes de verse contra la pared de un suave empujón. Calló sus reclamos cuando vio a Pritzuo ponerse de rodillas y pasar sus manos por encima del Alterno enfermo. Sin poder evitarlo, Pritzuo le dedicó una mirada cargada de afecto antes de levantarlo en brazos.

–Tienen que irse de aquí –le dijo Pritzuo a Kanra, mientras se dirigía al cuarto contiguo–, tráeme un vaso con agua, date prisa –la instó al ver que la clon no estaba muy dispuesta a confiar en él. Las razones no le faltaban.

–Eh, Zetsu, aguanta un poco más, ¿quieres? –le dijo Pritzuo, no muy seguro de si el otro estaría lo suficientemente lucido como para entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pritzuo le estrechó en brazos y rebuscó entre la gabardina el suministro dado.

Izetsuki estaba tan agotado que no quiso hablar, pero, en sus adentros, trató de lidiar con todas las emociones que de pronto se arremolinaron hasta dejarle de lo más perplejo. Pero, ¿qué podía importarle los motivos de aquella reunión, si Pritzuo estaba ahí?

Claro, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera viendo cosas que no estaban presentes en realidad. Aun así, el sonido de los rezos de Pritzuo así como su roce, fueran estos de verdad o producto de la fiebre, eran lo de lo más tranquilizadores.

Kanra se obligó a no mostrarse enternecida con la escena que encontró al volver con el vaso de agua y aguardó a que Pritzuo mostrará los colmillos.

–¿Dónde están los demás?

–No tengo idea –repuso el Alterno, al tiempo que le pedía a Izetsuki que tomará las pastillas que le ofrecía en mano–. Solo sé que Shitsuo ya hizo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, o quizá solo el principio. Debo volver. El resto…

Pritzuo guardó silencio cuando escuchó que alguien había llegado. Por la intensidad del sonido, ambos supieron de quien se trataba sin mediar palabra alguna.

–¡Ya sabía yo que no podíamos confiar en ti! –le dijo ella, forzándose a no gritar.

–Yo no tengo nada que ver en… ¡Hey, vuelve aquí!

Pritzuo la llamó un par de veces más, pero cuando la perdió de vista, se decidió que no era su prioridad. Tomó entre sus manos la cruz y no perdió ni un instante más.

 **-o-o-o-**

Al llegar al rellano superior, Kanra ahogó un quejido de dolor y rabia; en menos de lo que duró un segundo, la navaja cumplió su propósito. Al no creer del todo lo que había sucedido, la clon se palpó el vientre ensangrentado antes de caer sobre el piso de piedra.

Apenas se dio aquel golpe seco, culpa de Psy, otro resonó en los cuartos de piedra. El virus no apresuró el paso. Prefirió volver a evocar la sensación placentera de haber penetrado con la hoja metálica a Kanra. Con las paredes, se limpió las manos empapadas en sangre y esta le bastó para señalar su descenso por las escaleras.

Contempló la reciente brecha en la pared y luego siguió avanzando por todos los cuartos hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Dejó caer la puerta a un lado y luego, en una amplia sonrisa, le mostró todos los dientes al Alterno que no tuvo la fortuna de haberse retirado a tiempo. Permaneció hecho un ovillo, recio a encarar al otro.

–¿Qué tal te ha sentado el encierro? Dicen que hace maravillas para quebrar el cuerpo y alma. Pero, una vez más, la gente suele equivocarse. Tienes la suerte de que yo no me olvidé de ti. Ven, no me obligues a ponerte de pie. Deberé llamarte por tu nombre completo porque no me gusta cómo suena "Psy" si no es en labios de Vi –el virus se detuvo para repetir en su cabeza como había sonado aquello. Se encogió de hombros.

–Ven, eso es, buen chico, sígueme –prosiguió e hizo el ademán de tenderle la mano.

Psyche esperó que el otro no se diera cuenta de que hasta los dientes le castañeaban debido al miedo que le embargaba. Su estómago se retorció aún más pronunciadamente al ver los dedos manchados del otro. Sus temores también se duplicaron.

–¿Te gustan las agujas, Psyche?

El Alterno no dijo nada. Si el miedo era lo único que le quedaba, debía ser suyo. Aunque deseaba enormemente poder compartirlo con Tsugaru.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Shizuo y Psyche (29 de junio).

 **N del A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ojalá estén disfrutando del día. (n_n) No he podido esperar más a escribir esto (además, alguien se torció el pie y necesita encontrar la mejor manera de emplear el tiempo). En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima. ¡Besos!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: ¡Hola, hola! Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde se había metido Psyche (pobrecito). Sí, así es; T le ha dado una ayudadita a nuestro querido Iza-chan. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Te mando muchos abrazos y besos!

Tyrfing Laevatein: ¡Hola! A mí también me va el drama (no ha de notarse, ¿cierto?). Yo también querría echarle porras al _teamIzaya_ y al _teamShizuo_. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

P.D.: Me da gusto saber que podrás cursar lo querido. ¡Felicidades!

Asami-Orihara: ¿Qué tal? En el próximo sabremos con quienes fueron Tsuki y Shizu-chan. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda! (^w^).

Bereniceuchiha: ¡Hermosa! Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti… Me alegra que hayas vuelto a pasarte por esta historia. Vaya maratón que te echaste. Vale, te prestare durante un rato a los Alternos (giña el ojo). Muchas gracias por el comentario. ¡Cuídate mucho!


	19. Shizuo y Psyche

**Cuarta parte**

* * *

Es posible que, dado el contenido del capítulo, éste sea clasificación M. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho: Shizuo y Psyche**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **2 de agosto, tarde**

Namie Yagiriri no se tomó el tiempo de pedirles a los recién llegados que pasaran al departamento. Sin darles tiempo para que explicaran la razón de su visita, les tendió la lista entregada por el informante un par de horas atrás. Tsukishima agradeció la ayuda prestada con una inclinación del cuerpo pero Shizuo no calló sus protestas.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Prácticamente incluyó todo sitio de Ikebukuro –gruñó. El Alterno tomó la hoja antes de que el otro la destrozara.

–Creo que servirá de mucho –empezó a decir Tsukishima, sin embargo Shizuo ya había tirado la puerta que tenían frente a ellos. Namie, que previo la situación, logró ponerse a un lado. Después soltó un suspiro en señal de irritación.

–Le dije a Izaya que te diera el lugar exacto, pero sus razones tendrá para no haber querido hacerlo.

–¡Jodernos la vida! –dijo Shizuo al tiempo que trataba de serenarse.

–Mejor nos ponemos en marcha –le dijo Tsukishima.

Pese al enojo, Shizuo no tardó en dirigirse a las escaleras. Tsukishima volvió a despedirse de Namie. Pero, antes de ir en busca del grupo Awakusu, dijo:

–Estoy tentado a pensar que la razón que tuvo Orihara-san fue mantenerlo apartado del conflicto, ¿me equivoco? Sigue herido, eso es bastante notorio.

Namie meditó su respuesta.

–Izaya no es buena persona. En él no hay la menor pizca de bondad y nunca la habrá. Todos lo sabemos.

–O eso quiere aparentar –aventuró el Alterno por lo bajo.

Tsukishima se apresuró a reunirse con el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

 **-o-o-o-**

Tras horas de búsqueda y entrada la noche, Tsukishima pensó que las preocupaciones del maestro habían sido excesivas. Tanto él como Shizuo se apoyaron en una barda, notando que aún les faltaba por recorrer más de la mitad de los sitios enlistados (alrededor de quince).

–Eh, Heiwajima-san, ¿tiene idea del motivo por el que Orihara-san hizo lo que hizo? –quiso saber el Alterno, pese a la mirada exasperada del otro.

–No, quizá le pregunte en cuanto lo encontremos. Claro, si permanece vivo para ese entonces. ¡Maldita pulga! ¡Lo odio! ¡Siempre complica todo!

– _Son tal para cual_ –Shizuo fingió no haberlo escuchado–, aun así, no creo que Orihara-san pretenda que lo encuentren tan pronto.

Shizuo no dijo nada y prefirió continuar con el siguiente punto señalado por Izaya Orihara. Después de recorrer tres puntos más, les pareció que dieron con el sitio exacto. _Era el sitio ideal para efectuarse reuniones de la mafia_ , se dijo Shizuo. Ambos esperaban tener un recibimiento en absoluto cordial, pero eso no evitó que se mostraran sorprendidos al ver quien salió a saludarles.

–¡Heiwajima! –el aludido se giró al otro. La vestimenta le recordaba un poco a la que había visto usar al tal Delic, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otra persona. Se quedó de pie, esperando que Tsukishima dijera algo.

–¿Ruby? –preguntó, con cierto recelo. Sin esperar respuesta, continúo–: necesitamos reunirnos con el grupo Awakusu, con Shiki-san.

Ruby no le hizo caso. Ya fuera que hubiera recibido órdenes de no dejarlos pasar como si no, el Alterno pareció ansioso por iniciar revuelo. Shizuo miró fugazmente la hora. Vio que eran la dos de la mañana, del día 3 de agosto. Se decidió por que debía empezar a buscar a la problemática pulga.

–Ve tú, ya me encargo yo de esto –dijo Shizuo. Justo cuando Tsukishima iba a objetar, el monstruo levantó un gran pedazo de lámina que bordeaba la calle. Ruby esperó con ansias el contraataque. De no haber vestido de manera diferente, cualquiera diría que el Alterno estaba reflejando al monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Tsukishima no insistió. Y, esquivando con ciertas dificultades al guardaespaldas de Shiki, logró adentrarse en el edificio. La mujer que se reunió con su compañero no le prestó la atención debida. Shizuka se adelantó hasta quedar junto a Ruby.

–¿Dos? Está bien, empezaba a sentir que me oxidaría al no hacer nada –Shizuo se alistó para hacer frente al par de Alternos. No pensó que los monumentales destrozos que lograrían causar en conjunto llegarían a ser televisados y transmitidos en cada rincón de la ciudad. No paso mucho tiempo para que Shinra, Celty e incluso Namie supieran donde estaba.

–Shizuka, de éste me ocupo yo –le dijo Ruby, subidamente emocionado. Al igual que Heiwajima, se armó con lo primero que encontró a la mano: un poste de luz.

La clon no pensaba hacerle caso. Sin embargo, no tardó en recibir una llamada de un número desconocido. Mientras hablaba, los otros dos lograron tumbar los tejados de las tiendas del lugar. Eso, además de un embotellamiento, tanto de personas como de coches. El ruido no tardó en hacerse insoportable, pero no podía ese detalle impórtales menos a Shizuo y Ruby que continuaron su pelea.

Aun así, Ruby se dio cuenta de la expresión de angustia que de pronto se formó en el rostro de su compañera. Se defendió de un golpe de Heiwajima y luego se acercó a Shizuka. Al sentirle cerca, Shizuka retornó al sitio donde estaba de pie y luego, sin demorarse ni un instante más, se alejó.

–¡Shizuka! –la llamó Ruby, pero ella no se volvió una segunda vez. Se planteó seguirla, pero el roce de una máquina expendedora le hizo volver a centrarse en el monstruo que tenía delante.

 **-o-o-o-**

Aunque nunca se permitía quedarse solo con sus "invitados", al ver que la persona que solicitaba verlo era un Alterno, el ejecutivo del Awakusu le pidió a sus hombres que se retiraran. Aunque dudosos, éstos obedecieron.

Tsukishima se adelantó a Shiki y, no encontrando mejores maneras de empezar a dialogar, le soltó sin más el motivo de su reunión. Shiki no le interrumpió. Cuando el Alterno terminó de hablar, Shiki preguntó:

–¿Entiende que cualquier decisión concerniente a lo que ustedes llaman el "suministro", debe ser discutida antes con el informante de Shinjuku? A nuestro pesar, de ese modo se pactó el acuerdo. Dinero a cambio de poder utilizarlos. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que no nos correspondía decidir algo como eso.

–Shiki-san, estoy seguro de que Orihara-san quiere esto.

El otro le miró, reservándose para sus adentros el recelo. En tanto, Tsukishima pensó en lo que podría estar haciendo Roppi.

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **3 de agosto, madrugada**

Por unos momentos, Tsugaru pensó que había tomado una buena decisión al elegir que nunca se comportaría como el monstruo de Ikebukuro; sin duda, era algo insoportable. Apenas se encontraba a cualquiera en la calle, el sujeto se apartaba o le atacaba. Hasta el momento todos había escapado de él (al confundirlo con Shizuo, pese a los diferentes tonos de cabello que lucían), con excepción de un par de jóvenes que decidieron golpearle con garrotes. Al principio, Tsugaru se las arregló para desarmarles sin herirles, pero no tardaron en resonar en su cabeza la palabras de Psy. Entonces rompió los brazos de los jóvenes sin mayores miramientos y luego siguió avanzando por los callejones de la ciudad. Aunque Tsugaru dudaba de la existencia de alguna divinidad, se creyó lo suficientemente desesperado como para pedirle, a quienquiera que pudiera oírle, que no dejara que le sucediera nada a Delic e Hibiya.

Sabía que, en estos momentos y al igual que él, estaban sufriendo. ¿Pero qué más pudo haber hecho sino obedecer? A quien debían castigar no era a Psyche, que de todos era por mucho el más inocente, pero aunque deseó que no hubieran discutido por algo tan insignificante como era el querer ayudar al maestro, ahí estaba él; esperando verlo y hacerle saber que, pese a la estupidez de ambos, le amaba.

Tsugaru reprimió sus ganas de echarse a llorar. Sabía que el virus era un monstruo, un verdadero monstruo. No era posible que se hubiera contenido de lastimar a Psyche. Ya lo sabía. Pero tenerlo presente no fue suficiente como para que el corazón no le doliera al escuchar los sollozos que escapaban a través de la puerta que lo separaba de Psyche.

Los sollozos eran ahogados por las palabras del monstruo.

–Ja, ja, ja, eres un desalmado, no pensé que realmente lo harías. ¿Qué digo? Era obvio que lo harías. Disculpa, amor, creo que es hora de que me ponga a trabajar. Oh, sí, sí, empecé apenas le puse una mano encima. Resultó tal como te enseñé.

Tsugaru no lo soportó más. Abrió la puerta con un empujón de su palma extendida. Cuando entró y se acostumbró su vista a la escasa luz del cuarto, se le revolvió el estómago al ver a Psyche y al otro.

–¡Al fin llegas, Tsugaru-san! Siéntate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ah, perdona el desastre, pero no era posible que me aguantara. Soy un entusiasta, de nada sirve negarlo. Psyche no podrá decir que lo mantuve aburrido. Dile, Psyche, díselo. Dile que es mejor usar astillas que agujas, por qué las primeras se rompen apenas entran a la piel y cortan causando mayor dolor. Oh, no quieres hablar, está bien. ¡No importa! Siempre podemos mostrárselo. Nos queda la otra mano.

Tsugaru no supo que decir. Las palabras no salieron, permanecieron en sus labios. Miró a Psyche que tenía la cara distorsionada por el dolor. Luego miró su mano y, en realidad, no sabría decir que le ocurrió sino se lo hubiesen dicho. Había tanta sangre escurriendo de sus dedos que no dejaba ver la piel herida.

–¿Eres sordo acaso? Te dije que te sentaras, Tsugaru-san –le dijo Psy, tomando entre sus dedos manchados los de Psyche. Tras un horroroso chasquido, Psyche soltó un alarido y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Lo único que impidió que llorara fue que gritó y siguió haciéndolo después de darse un segundo chasquido. El sonido sugirió que algo se había roto en varias partes, puede que el sonido fuera la combinación de la rotura de la astilla y los huesos de Psyche. Todo al mismo tiempo.

–¡Basta, por favor! –chilló Tsugaru, cayendo de rodillas.

–Si eres sordo, puedo perdonarte tu descortesía. Pero viendo la mueca que has puesto, creo que gozas de todas tus facultades. Anda, quédate ahí. Te advierto que los tres dedos restantes también tienen astillas en su interior. Además, aún no he probado, y me he limitado a suponer, que las agujas funcionan igual de bien. Si te mueves le dejo caer encima un martillo, o mejor aún, mi puño. ¿Cuánto crees que pueda dolerle? ¿Cuánto aguantará hasta que te odie por hacerle esto? Claro, puede que la libres si acaso Psyche me ruega que lo mate. Si llegara a pasar, ¿tú me pedirías que no lo ayudara? ¿Qué tan cruel puedes ser?

Tsugaru sintió que la sangre que le recorría hervía.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo con los dientes apretados.

Psy fingió meditar su respuesta. Mientras lo hacía, apretó suavemente los dedos que había quebrado (ahora, se asomaban las astillas por completo rotas). Psyche se atrevió a darle un vistazo a Tsugaru, pero la mano sana no la extendió hacía él como deseaba. Cuando se armó de valor, buscando decirle algo, Psy le dobló el dedo de tal manera que la astilla en su interior se asomó por entre las falanges.

El grito que profirió, terminó por romperle el corazón a Tsugaru. De saber que serviría de algo se hubiera puesto a rogarle al torturador que se detuviera. No trató de limpiar sus lágrimas y solo encaró a Psy.

–¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Culpa a Shitsuo. Me pidió que te mantuviera entretenido. Yo únicamente soy muy diligente en mi trabajo. De hecho, tanto me desagrada Shitsuo, que voy a contarte algo. Algo que seguramente supones. Tú dirás que Psyche y tú mismo la están pasando realmente mal, pero ¿no te alegra saber que no estás solo? Anímate. Seguramente no eres a quien le ira peor; Vi está lidiando con el maestro y otro. Shitsuo y el "cura" con Delic e Hibiya. Al menos esa era la intención. ¿Ves? ¡Alegra esa cara! Aún nos queda un buen tiempo. Cuando sepa que Shitsuo está satisfecho, es altamente probable que decida que ustedes ya no son de mi interés.

Tsugaru no creyó que alguien pudiera ser capaz de sentir tanto dolor como el que le embargaba. Se volvió a Psyche que le miraba con tantas emociones que no tardó en centrarse únicamente en el suelo. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo.

Apenas fue capaz de contener las arcadas.

–Eres un cobarde, Tsugaru-san –quiso espetarle Psy, al tiempo que hurgaba en el interior de sus bolsillos. El tintineo metálico que resonó por todo el cuarto hizo que Psyche soltara un sollozo. Calló cualquier posible suplica. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a gritar o siquiera hablar. Si alguien le dijera que podría hacerlo, a Psyche no le hubiera importado sacrificar la mano que aun podía mover. No tenía sentido ofrecer la otra pues la habían dejado por completo inservible. Aun así, deseó poner decirle algo a Tsugaru, que permanecía encogido, derrotado.

–Tsu-Tsugaru-chan –le llamó tras mucho esfuerzo.

Psy le miró. Acarició el cabello de Psyche.

–¿Quieres hablarle? Bien, está bien. Hazlo. Aprovecha, porque aún no doy con lo que necesito –dijo Psy, rebuscando en los bolsillos del pantalón. Psy ignoró el sonido que le permitía saber lo que tendría que soportar a continuación.

Siguió llamando a Tsugaru con un tono desesperado en su voz.

–Tsugaru-chan, dime algo. Te lo pido –dijo Psyche, ahogando un nuevo sollozo cuando vio que Psy se mostró repentinamente feliz.

Tsugaru no dijo nada. Siguió pensando en Delic y en Hibiya. Siguió pensando en Psyche y en él mismo. No sabía que era mejor. ¿Era mejor decir "lo siento" o era mejor mirarlo y decirle "te quiero"? Dejando que los segundos parecieran minutos, permaneció en silencio. Ningún valor tenían sus palabras. Debió haber hecho algo mucho antes.

Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta de que, sin importar como terminara la noche, él permanecería ileso. No tendrían la bondad de hacer que recibiera lo que merecía. Escuchó que Psyche decía algo.

El Alterno herido hubiera seguido llamando el nombre de Tsugaru, pero Psy no tardó en retomar el trabajo mandado.

Tsugaru se obligó a mirar el sufrimiento de Psyche.

–Lo siento mucho, Psyche. De verdad... lo siento tanto.

Psyche no supo que le dolió más. Escuchar palabras que no buscaba que le dijeran o no poder hacer nada por Tsugaru. Pese a lo que pensaba, su cuerpo decidió que era más doloroso lo que hizo Psy.

El grito que dio laceró su garganta.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Sakuraya y Delic (1 de julio).

 **N del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que estén disfrutando del día. Sin contar el epílogo, estamos a tan solo dos capítulos de terminar. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Hacen mi día, queridos lectores. ¡Hasta la próxima! (n_n)/

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Chicas, llegado a este punto, sería bueno apostar por quien la libra... (O.O) ¡Les mando muchos besos a todas!

Bereniceuchiha: Creo que acertaste al tener fe en nuestra querida pulga. ¡Espero que continúes leyendo!

Ale baskerville: Bueno, creo que ya tenemos un candidato para tu pregunta. ¡Gracias por leer, linda!

Karasu-shiro: Oh, creo que ahora la tienes muy difícil: Vi y Psy o Tsugaru y Psyche. ¡Te agradezco el comentario! (n_n)/

Tyrfing Laevatein: A mí también me pasa muy a menudo (a veces no es muy bueno). ¿Qué opinas ahora de los virus? Ja, ja, ja. Lo pregunto por lo último que comentaste. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Sakuraya y Delic

**Cuarta parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve: Sakuraya y Delic**

* * *

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **3 de gosto, madrugada**

Izaya suspiró para enfatizar su aburrimiento.

–Creo que tu nariz está torcida –dijo, mirando de reojo a Roppi.

El Alterno gruñó, e iba a decirle algo cuando alguien corrió cerca de donde estaban de pie. Al darse cuenta, Izaya y Roppi se adentraron en el almacén. Con mucha agilidad, Vi llegó hasta la planta más elevada y ahí, apoyándose en un pie y luego en el otro, los esperó.

Vi se puso a silbar.

Izaya desenfundó su navaja y lo mismo hizo Roppi que caminó tras de él. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al último piso, Vi les saltó encima.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Izaya tuvo a escasos centímetros de él a Vi. Sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello. A esa sensación desagradable, le sobrevino mucho dolor.

Roppi no creyó que el origen del grito que escuchó fuera Izaya. El informante se llevó las manos a la herida y solo dejó de forcejear cuando se vio en la necesidad de recuperar el aire perdido. Roppi no apartó sus ojos de las manos ensangrentadas de Izaya y tampoco de la boca igualmente manchada de Vi. Acto seguido, el virus escupió la sangre en el piso y después le dio una patada al informante.

Izaya gimió y se quedó en el suelo, completamente aturdido.

Roppi apartó su mirada cuando el nuevo golpe de Vi impactó en su pecho. Creyó que le había desarmado. El dolor que sintió se lo sugirió. La risa de Vi pareció venir de muy lejos. Lo que realmente resonaba era el palpitar del pecho y los sollozos de Izaya.

–¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice, amor! ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Sigues en ello? ¡Era evidente que resultaría igual o mejor! ¡Eres muy hábil! Sí, claro. Tú sigue con el trabajo…

Lo que Roppi pensó apenas vio a Vi era que éste se detendría a contemplar el daño hecho. Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado; Vi estaba empeñado en terminar cuanto antes la tarea encargada. Se acercó a dónde estaba sentado y luego le apuntó con el arma que había ocultado bajo la chaqueta. Los ojos de Roppi no expresaron sorpresa y tampoco miedo.

–¿Esto es lo que deseas? –le preguntó Vi.

Lo que siguió a esa pregunta resultó muy confuso en su momento: Roppi permaneció anonado, esperando responder; luego, Vi disparó el gatillo pero la bala no alcanzó a Roppi sino a quien se puso en medio; al final, y con una expresión incomprensible en el rostro ensangrentado, Izaya se giró a Roppi antes de caer a la planta baja.

A su caída le siguió la risa de Vi y la sorpresa de Roppi.

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano a la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **2 de agosto, noche**

Delic se quedó sentado sobre el futón. No tenía la necesidad de explorar el sitio para hacerse a la idea de lo que había ocurrido. Se apoyó en las manos para levantarse y luego deambuló por el dōjō. La fiebre hacía que tuviera que detenerse de vez en cuando, para evitar de ese modo caerse. Avanzó por el patio y, aunque sabía que no encontraría a Tsugaru e Hibiya, sabía que no estaba solo. Encontró a Pritzuo en las afueras y con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

La escena le pareció más que extraña.

Delic esperó que el otro no estuviera allí para robarle el tiempo que le restaba.

–¿Dónde están?

–Hibiya con Shitsuo, es lo que sé.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy aquí solo para decirte que te esperan. Y también el lugar.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo él mismo?

–Quizá quiera hablar con Hibiya, a solas.

Delic creyó que iba a caerse en el suelo, pero Pritzuo le tomó por el brazo.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hace?

–No, pero me parece que es lo justo.

–¡No me jodas! ¿Desde cuando uno puede ir matando a los demás?

–A mí no me tienes que decir nada.

Delic respiró hondamente.

–Pero que sea lo justo no significa que te agrade –Pritzuo no asintió pero tampoco lo negó.

Pritzuo se volvió al otro. Con aquel cabello blanco el Alterno no parecía muy humano.

–Eres mi hermano. Tú también debiste haberte dado cuenta ya. Solo hay una persona que puede detener esto. No es el maestro y tampoco es Shitsuo. El único que puede ayudarnos a todos eres tú. Sé que lo sabes –le dijo Delic, avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

Pritzuo, como si repente hubiera encontrado al miedo, retrocedió.

–No necesito decir más. Yo creo que harás lo correcto. ¿Eso te asusta?

El otro se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué tan terrible sería mentirle a un moribundo? Él no era siquiera agradable, aunque ese hecho no pudo haberle importado menos a Izetsuki.

–Ten.

Pritzuo no supo que le tendía Delic, sino hasta que lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Tampoco llegó a saber que sintió. ¿Alivio o…?

–Yo no tengo remedio. Sálvalo –insistió Delic.

–¿Por qué?

–Te diría que la razón es que soy un buen tipo. Pero no pienso mentirle a un hombre de dios –Pritzuo casi encontró divertido aquel humor negro–. Siendo sincero te diré que no podría irme de aquí sabiendo que lo que hice no tendrá sentido. Dale sentido y redímete. Ayúdame.

–Está bien –Pritzuo ansió saber si mentía o no.

Lo que tenía por seguro es que las horas venideras serían de encuentros y partidas.

Delic miró a Pritzuo marcharse. Cuando creyó que nadie le observaba se dejó caer sentado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Pero antes de que se quebrara, una mano enguantada se apoyó en su cabeza. Delic alzó el rostro. Creía que la noche era lo más negro que había visto, pero el ver a la criatura que tenía delante le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Aceptó su mano, pero no calló su pregunta.

–¿Quién te trajo aquí?

El Alterno leyó la respuesta en el PDA.

[Orihara Izaya.]

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

 **3 de agosto, mañana**

–¿Psy? ¿Psy? –la voz que salió de Vi resultó angustiante, casi dolorosa. Roppi se vio así mismo asustado cuando el virus se giró a él. La expresión que adoptó le hizo lucir como una persona diferente, demasiado diferente. Pero, casi al instante, se recompuso y volvió a sonreírle.

El Alterno miró el suelo y se planteó escapar. Pero recordó que, cuando Vi le preguntó si deseaba morir, dudó. ¿No querría que le mataran y de ese modo salvar a Tsukishima? Dijera lo que dijera, nadie es capaz de amar a quien resulta una carga. Tarde o temprano, Tsuki no lo soportaría más y eso era algo que Roppi no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Decidió aguardar la resolución del virus. Él no tenía la intención de abogar por su vida.

 **-o-o-o-**

Shizuo Heiwajima y Shinra Kishitani se quedaron quietos en las afueras del almacén. Por detrás de ellos, Tsukishima también contempló con impresión a la alta figura que salió de aquel lugar, sosteniéndose a duras penas. La sangre le había empapado por completo la camisa y también la que brotaba por la herida en el abdomen escurría hasta cubrir por completo el lado izquierdo del pantalón. La figura se detuvo cuando reparó en los recién llegados.

–Eh, Shizu-chan, no te quedes ahí –dijo en un hilo de voz.

En un pestañeo el monstruo de Ikebukuro se arrodilló en el suelo y sujetó al informante. En cambio, Tsukishima se adentró en el almacén, temiendo lo peor.

El silencio que rodeaba el sitio resultaba abrumador.

–¡¿Pero qué?! Izaya, tu oreja… –dijo Shizuo rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo de Izaya. Shinra no tardó en llegar a su lado, pero aguardó ante un gesto de la mano temblorosa del herido.

–Ah, sí. Te diste cuenta –Izaya quiso reír–, no importa. Como informante son preferibles los ojos. Me gusta mucho más verlos que oírlos –dijo, aunque sabía que a lo mucho le habían dejado mal aspecto, pero que no perdería su audición. Apoyó en el pecho de Shizuo el lado sano del rostro.

–Estúpida pulga…

–¿Cómo llegaste…?–preguntó de pronto Izaya. El joven doctor ya se había puesto de rodillas y le había alzado la camisa. Sonrió al ver que la bala no se había quedado en el interior. Aplicó presión en la herida e Izaya ahogó un quejido. Shizuo apretó su abrazo.

–Me llamó alguien que se presentó como "T" –Shizuo trató de no apartar su vista de Izaya, aunque la herida del rostro le tenía un tanto asqueado.

–¡Celty y yo vimos a Shizuo en la tele! –intervino Shinra.

–Bien, bien –por unos momentos, los otros pensaron que Izaya se había desmayado.

–Necesita ir a un hospital –apremió Shinra.

Shizuo asintió pero, antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha, Izaya recobró la lucidez.

–Mira que mucho se requirió para salvar al rey –dijo por lo bajo.

 _Para salvarlo de todas las formas posibles._

Shinra amplió su sonrisa, pero no pensaba demorarse más tiempo. Shizuo soltó un suspiro, aunque no pareció estar enojado. Por el contrario, Izaya creía que, de un momento a otro, en los labios de Shizuo afloraría algo parecido a una sonrisa.

–Y me imagino que el rey eres tú. Vaya vanidoso que eres.

Izaya no intentó sacar al monstruo de su error. Se forzó a sentarse y ver de frente al guardaespaldas. Shinra sintió la necesidad de girarse a un lado, si bien no pensaba perderse nada de lo que se diría. Shizuo clavó su mirada en el rostro pálido del informante.

–¿Y ahora?

–Yo también querría saberlo.

–Tengo una manera de ayudarte –dijo Izaya antes de apretar los dientes.

–¿Y cuál sería?

–Voy a mostrarte al verdadero Izaya Orihara. Luego puedes decidir.

Shizuo rio antes de plantar un beso en la frente del informante.

–Tengo que admitirlo; eso suena bien, pulga.

 _Tanto así que quizá yo pueda hacer lo mismo._

–Eso pensé.

Tras decir aquello y, pensando que ya había cumplido con su parte, Izaya perdió el sentido. Shizuo se volvió al edificio, ahora iluminado por la llegada de la mañana. La calidez del día empezó a envolverles rápidamente.

 **[ … ]**

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **2 de agosto, mañana**

–No soy capaz de ir más allá del diez, ¿sabes? –Shitsuo se giró sobre su lado derecho, hasta quedar viendo de frente la estaca de madera que sobresalía de la tierra abultada. Al moverse de ese modo, muchas flores quedaron aplastadas bajo su peso, pero el Alterno no le importó aquel detalle. Siguió hablándole a la tierra y a las flores. _Delili,_ que pastaba por ahí tranquilamente, pareció entender que el hombre no quería interrupciones porque se marchó a descansar en otro sitio.

–He intentado llegar al siguiente número, pero no puedo. Apenas llego al diez, me veo de nuevo en las farmacéuticas y después… ¿Por qué te digo esto? Después de todo lo has visto día a día, ¿no? Hace rato pensé, a raíz de lo que dijo el indeciso de Pritzuo, que quizá no te gustaría lo que estoy haciendo. No sé qué decirte. Lo que hago me parece la mejor de todas las decisiones que podría tomar. A nadie más le importa lo que sucedió, ¿por qué tendría que ser de otro modo? Ellos se tienen el uno al otro. Han de pensar que debo resignarme y reponerme. ¡¿Pero qué pueden saber ellos del dolor?! ¿Qué pueden saber sobre lo que siento cada vez que me asomo y no veo a nadie en este lugar reírse sin razón aparente? ¿Qué pueden saber? Yo puedo mostrárselos, puedo hacer que a nadie le sea indiferente lo efímero que fue tu existencia.

 _¿Qué pueden saber ellos sobre el dolor que causa hablarle a la nada?_

–Lo acepto. Sé muy bien que deseas detenerme. Por eso te propongo algo. Si soy capaz de llegar a una cifra más grande, la cifra que merecías, entonces, también podría perdonarlos ¿cierto? Si no soy capaz de hacerlo, te prometo que hare que tengas compañía, donde quiera que te encuentres. La tendrás ya sea que esto salga "bien" o "mal". Ah, en algo tiene razón el maestro. Cosas como una "buena" o "mala" persona no tienen sentido alguno y mucho menos lo tienen llegado a este punto. Perdóname, ¿quieres? Eso solo que he perdido el rumbo.

 _Y no creo poder encontrarlo de nuevo sino es contigo._

–¿Te bastan las flores de este lugar? Hasta hoy, yo no había pensado que era agradable pasar el rato entre ellas. Aun estando lejos sigues mostrándome cosas. Tengo que creer que "lejos" también es algo sin mucho sentido. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que resulte que en realidad solo debo estirar mi mano para alcanzarte otra vez. Sí, seguro que te estas riendo porque no me he esforzado lo suficiente. Extraño el sonido de tu risa, aunque no te lo había dicho.

El relincho de _Delili_ se dejó oír.

–Prométeme algo. Si vuelvo a verte… cuando te vea, deja que te ayude como antes, ¿quieres? Así como sé que nunca podré contar más números, sé que no podría morir de nuevo.

 _Hare que tu existencia deje de ser un soplo para los demás._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Pritzuo y Hachimenroppi (6 de julio).

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! Y bien, en una semana terminare esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Tengan un excelente fin de semana! Besos y abrazos a todos (^w^).

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Ale baskerville: ¡Hola, linda! Gracias por el comentario. Sí, una semana más y terminamos. ¿Jugué con tus sentimientos? Ya veremos en el próximo cuál será la decisión de Shitsuo...

Karasu-shiro: ¿Qué tal? Supongo que hasta el siguiente capítulo sabremos el resultado de la apuesta. ¿Qué te pareció este? (n_n) ¡Besos!

Tyrfing Laevatein: Creo que Shitsuo comparte tu opinión. Y yo no sé qué pensar al saber que te reíste (guiña el ojo y ríe). ¡Hasta el próximo!


	21. Pritzuo y Hachimenroppi

**Cuarta parte**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte: Pritzuo y Hachimenroppi**

* * *

 **En algún lugar desconocido 1**

 **3 de agosto, mañana**

Tsugaru dejó de captar lo que acontecía en torno suyo. Como si hubiese activado algún mecanismo de protección, paró de escuchar los gritos de Psyche, la risa del torturador, el latir de su corazón y también lo demás. Todo transcurría demasiado rápido o quizá el mundo se hubiera congelado. No estaba muy seguro. Hasta hacia poco, seguían llegándole los sonidos y los olores con demasiada intensidad, incluido el desagradable aroma que despedía la sangre de Psyche. También había logrado captar la propia tras morderse la mejilla y lengua. Tragó la sangre con pesadez.

Solo hasta que Psyche dio un grito diferente al resto, Tsugaru se volvió con brusquedad a la puerta, ahora abierta de par en par. Psy también lo imitó, pero no logró decir nada. El recién llegado se mostró sumamente sorprendido por la espantosa escena que encontró delante, pero al ver la expresión de Tsugaru (una mezcla de asombro y alivio), no lo dudó ni un momento más. Disparó el arma que llevaba en mano y Psy se desplomó en el suelo. Sus rasgos mostraron una total confusión. Confusión que compartieron los cuatro.

Aunque Psyche, que se estremecía de cuerpo entero, no apartó su atención de Psy que yacía a su lado, a Tsugaru no pudo haberle importado menos. Se abalanzó a Psyche y lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Lo quiso sentir junto a él, de modo que pasó sus manos por su rostro y cuello. Sin saber que decir, siguió manteniendo el abrazo al tiempo que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Prefirió mirar la mano de Psyche, pero éste la apartó y la llevó a su pecho. A su parecer no tenía demasiada importancia.

Shizuka se había deslizado por la pared hasta caer sentada. Al juzgar su expresión, Tsugaru pensó que aquella mujer no terminaba por creerse lo que había hecho. La clon se miró las manos con las que, segundos antes, había sostenido y disparado el arma que no había usado sino hasta ese día.

Tsugaru se giró a Psy. Pensó que le vería completamente inmóvil, pero se equivocó; con el pecho pegado al suelo, Psy estaba murmurando entre dientes. Dejaba escapar murmullos que eran alternados por quejidos.

–Lo siento… Perdón… –creyó que decía Psy por lo bajo. Tsugaru no entendió aquellas palabras sino hasta que le vio llevarse una mano a los audífonos que aún mantenía puestos. Entonces se decidió por intentar hacer algo.

–¿Eres Shizuka? –le preguntó a la clon que pareció salir de su estupor. Ella asintió con la cabeza y, viendo el apremio que destilaba Tsugaru por el tono empleado, se acercó para tomar a Psyche en brazos.

–Sácalo de aquí, por favor –dijo el Alterno. Le pareció que su voz salió descompuesta y también notó que requirió cierto esfuerzo apartarse de Psyche.

–¿Tsugaru-chan? –le llamó Psyche.

–Todo está bien, Psyche. Espérame, ¿vale? –le dijo, pasando sus manos cariñosamente por el cabello del otro–. No tardare. ¿De acuerdo?

Psyche se preguntó si, de negarse, Tsugaru no le apartaría de su lado. No quiso cavilar sobre ese punto. Fingió que estaba bien quedarse fuera, sin saber que haría Tsugaru. Éste no insistió, pero captó la mirada herida de Psyche.

Cuando Shizuka se alejó con Psyche, el Alterno se giró a su "hermano". Psy seguía murmurando y gimiendo, pero apenas se movía. Únicamente respiraba trabajosamente.

Tsugaru se acercó al hombre y le dio la vuelta, hasta que quedaron viéndose cara a cara. El Alterno advirtió que Shizuka había logrado herirle de gravedad. Con reservas, Tsugaru aplicó presión sobre el pecho del otro, de modo que la sangre dejó de salir. Psy gimió pero clavó su salvaje mirada en el Alterno.

–¿Con quién hablas? –le preguntó Tsugaru.

Psy sonrió con burla.

–¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo? –escupió sangre.

–¿Amas a esa persona? ¿Te importa? ¿Por qué le pides perdón de esa manera?

El herido quiso incorporarse pero la pesada mano de Tsugaru se lo impidió.

–Te han herido cerca del corazón; estás desangrándote. Muy rápido además. ¿Cuánto crees que te quede? No seas imbécil, dime con quién hablas –le dijo Tsugaru muy serio–, si guardas silencio, fingiré que no podía hacerse nada para salvar tu vida. Cuéntame, ¿qué hizo Shitsuo?

Los ojos de Psy se anegaron en lágrimas. Y le contó lo que sabía.

 **En algún lugar desconocido 2**

 **3 de agosto, mañana**

–Me gustaría entender el por qué quiso arriesgarse a morir… –dijo Vi, con total sinceridad. Se acercó a Roppi que permaneció en su sitio. Odiaba al maestro lo suficiente como para pensar lo peor. ¿El hombre que tenía a escasos pasos le odiaría tanto como él? Compartir el odio sin duda debía ser una sensación agradable.

–Es un monstruo. ¿Qué más? ¡Me dejó vivir! ¡Era evidente que sabía que esto iba a suceder…! Él siempre busca herir a los demás si sospecha que disfrutará de sus reacciones.

–Mira que también eres retorcido –dijo Vi jocosamente–, ¿le odias aun cuando te salvó la vida? Claro, el gusto solo le durará poco, no importa que haya pretendido con eso. ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a compensarte lo mucho que te ha lastimado el maestro!

Roppi alzó la mirada, sin comprender todavía.

–¡Voy a dispararte! Es la única bala que me queda! Me aseguré de tener solo dos; una para ti, otra para Orihara. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Psy siempre me dice que solemos esforzamos más cuando tenemos una sola oportunidad de ganar…

Roppi estaba atento a cada palabra, a cada gesto del virus que no se percató de la llegada de Tsukishima. Vi si lo hizo, de modo que elevó el tono de su voz.

–¡Si te mueves eres una basura, un hipócrita que no ha hecho más que hacer perder el tiempo a los que te rodean! Ah, pero si te quedas inmóvil, yo mismo enterrare tu cuerpo y llorare en la tumba. Diría algo así como "aquí yace el más sincero de todos. ¡No parpadeó siquiera!" ¿Qué eres, Roppi?

Ninguno de los Alternos tuvo tiempo de protestar o siquiera abrir la boca. Vi fue quien lo hizo. Su previa calma se convirtió en ira, que no lograban explicarse Tsukishima ni Roppi.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está…? ¡Maldito seas! –Vi dijo aquellas palabras de tal modo que la cólera le hizo daño–. ¡Voy a matarte!

La expresión del rostro de Vi cambió por completo cuando no fue Tsugaru quien le habló.

–¿Psy? Oh, cielo… No pasa nada, nada. No, amor. Puedo perder esto, la alternativa es impensable… Yo soy quien lo siente. Déjame hablar con él.

Tsukishima miró con aprehensión como la mano del virus que sostenía el arma temblaba. Solo un segundo se requería para acabar con Roppi.

–Como le dejes morir, masacrare a todos los demás –le rugió el virus a su nuevo interlocutor–, te probare lo compasivos que hemos sido.

Vi encaró a Tsukishima y le mostró como dejaba caer el arma al suelo. Tsukishima se apresuró en llegar hasta donde Roppi permanecía encogido.

Vi parecía desear con todas sus fuerzas estrangularle, tanto a él como a Roppi, pero le tendió los audífonos. Tsukishima los tomó y luego le explicó a Tsugaru la situación. Con recelo le devolvió los audífonos a su dueño que no tardó en hablar con total docilidad. Tsukishima no pudo hacer más sino pensar que en aquel virus habitaban dos personas totalmente distintas. Pasó por alto el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna y levantó a Roppi del suelo.

–Tsuki… –le llamó éste, como si se hubiera olvidado de que el virus seguía frente a ellos–, Tsuki, ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjame. ¿No te das cuenta? Ya no puedo hacerte esto. Yo sé que… sé que no me habría movido. ¡No permitas que siga causándote tanto dolor!

Tsukishima no interrumpió a Roppi, pero su corazón siguió estrujándose.

–¿Por qué? No tienes ninguna obligación. No mereces esto.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Eh…

–¿Estás seguro? Si yo volviera a poner frente a ti el arma, ¿te quedarías quieto? ¿Puedes jurar que eso pasaría…? –Tsukishima le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Roppi no supo que debía sentir.

–S-sí. Eso pasaría. No hay nada que cambie eso.

–Déjame mostrarte que eres mucho más valiente de lo que dices.

Roppi no entendió lo que hacía Tsuki. Captó que Vi seguía hablando, pero no entendió nada de lo que decía, salvo el tono suave con el que murmuraba.

–Hare lo mismo que él pensaba –dijo Tsuki, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza a Vi–, si no te mueves, lo acepto. Quizá no me ames como pienso, pero aun así te seguiré. Los monstruos pueden morir. Pero si pasa lo contrario, entonces, nos iremos a casa. Iremos a nuestra casa.

–¿Tsuki? ¿Pero qué…?

A Vi le habría encantado contemplar lo que resultaría de la oscura decisión de Tsukishima y lo que Roppi respondería, pero solo podía pensar en Psy. Y, por supuesto, pensó en lo que haría si se topaba con Shitsuo. El mismo Orihara lloraría y rogaría perdón si acaso lograba ponerle las manos encima al arquitecto.

No escuchó al arma ser disparada.

 **[ … ]**

 **En algún lugar desconocido 1**

 **3 de agosto, mañana**

Tsugaru odió el sonido de la voz de Vi. Afortunadamente Psy le interrumpió.

–Por favor… –musitó Psy.

Tsugaru dudó unos instantes. Aun así, se quitó los audífonos y se los entregó al otro. Lo miró mientras le escuchaba hablar y siguió aplicando presión en la herida. Para ese momento las manos las tenía pegajosas, enguantadas en rojo. Tanto como para creer que vomitaría.

–Perdón. Perdón, Vi. No creo que llegue a cumplir la promesa… Fue mi culpa… No pude hacerlo… No pude aun después de todo este tiempo alejado de... Perdón…

Tsugaru no llegó a captar que le habría respondido Vi, pero el herido se limitó a dar muestras de asentimiento mientras se cubría el rostro.

–Gracias, amor…

 _Sé muy bien que no soportaría otro año sin saber de ti._

Tsugaru no supo el por qué, pero a él llegó el cansancio acumulado durante días. Se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Tras mirar de nuevo a Psy, el Alterno aceptó que sus acciones eran las correctas, sin importar lo que podría decirle el resto.

Pese a su resolución le pareció que, muy en el fondo, le haría sentir cierta felicidad apartar sus manos de Psy. ¿Acaso sería capaz de ignorar las amenazantes palabras del segundo virus? Lo que de verdad le hizo sentir repulsión hacía sí mismo fue el notar que incluso ese par de sádicos eran capaces de dar muestras de completa devoción el uno por el otro. ¿Qué había hecho él? Quizá había logrado salvar a Roppi, pero ¿y Psyche? ¿Y Delic e Hibiya?

¿No debería dejar morir a Psy e ir corriendo a buscar a quienes decía amar? ¿O acaso esa era la línea que no debía cruzar para evitar ser un monstruo?

 **-o-o-o-**

Por fuera de aquella casa destartalada, Shizuka sintió a sus propios ojos escocer. Seguía rodeando a Psyche que había dejado de ocultar su dolor y ella se sintió en la necesidad de unírsele. Por unos momentos pensó que quizá fuera lógico suponer que siendo una clon de Shizuo podría ser igual de "monstruosa", pero se decidió por qué nada tenía que importar ese detalle con el que sintiera cierto remordimiento y, a la vez, desahogo por lo hecho.

Rio con suavidad al sentir que Ruby había llegado. El Alterno no le preguntó nada y mostrando cierto tacto, quizá por primera vez, se acomodó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Con la mano libre empezó a pedir ayuda y luego aguardó en silencio.

 **[ … ]**

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **3 de agosto, madrugada**

Hibiya era contemplado por Shitsuo de una forma que le hizo temblar. ¿Por qué no simplemente le mataba? ¿Qué necesitaba? Quizá Shitsuo estaba dudando. ¿Por qué otro motivo le habría llevado a lo alto de un edificio que permitía observar a lo lejos las farmacéuticas destruidas? ¿Requería revivir esos recuerdos para atreverse a cumplir su cometido? Shitsuo no había dicho gran cosa y tampoco lo hizo cuando vio a Delic llegar.

Hibiya le recorrió por completo. El que se hubiera vestido con su ropa habitual le hizo lucir más fuerte, pero viendo su rostro ensombrecido el principito supo que estaba al límite.

–Oye, Shitsuo, deja que te ayudemos, por favor –empezó a decir con tranquilidad–, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no lo ves? Somos hermanos. Y no pienses ni por un instante que no sentimos lo que sucedió.

–¡Cállate! –Hibiya cerró los ojos pero luego los abrió y no apartó su atención de Delic.

–No. Me estoy muriendo. Pero no pienso dejar que uno más lo haga. Ni siquiera tú. ¿No sabes qué hacer? Yo puedo decírtelo.

Hibiya nunca antes había pensado que Delic pudiera lucir tan… imponente. Aunque fatigado, le pareció que incluso Shitsuo debería estar sopesando su manera de actuar. Hibiya no temió por su vida. Además a Pritzuo no se le veía por ningún sitio.

–La solución es simple. No es esto. Esto es algo que solo a Orihara-san se le hubiera ocurrido (puede que disfrute el saber lo que está sucediendo). ¡Es demasiado horrible! No, no. Lo que debes hacer requiere de mayor esfuerzo, pero seguramente es lo que necesitas.

Hibiya no sintió que Shitsuo aflojara sus dedos, pero al menos pareció estar prestando atención. Delic esperó que lo hiciera.

–¿Y qué sería?

–Vive como si Sakuraya siguiera aquí. Él nos quería. Seguramente le dolería mucho verte así. A mí me duele. Por favor, devuélvemelo –Delic estiró su mano.

–¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eso es algo que no puede hacerse!

–Hibiya lo hará.

El principito se vio así mismo soltando un sollozo.

–Díselo, _Chibiya_. ¿Vivirás como siempre aunque ya no esté?

–Sí, Delic. Lo prometo.

 _Estés o no, yo te querré._

–Por favor, Shitsuo. Demuéstrale a Sakuraya que también puedes hacerlo.

–¿Shitsuo? –Hibiya se atrevió a mirar al hombre.

Delic creyó que se rendiría; a Hibiya le pareció que había dejado de sujetarle tan fieramente, pero Pritzuo fue el único capaz de entender lo que realmente pensaba hacer. Apenas se mostró al resto, pero lo supo al instante. Depositó la enorme cruz metálica al lado de la puerta de acceso y supo que la mirada de Shitsuo era la de quien mira al vacío y sabe que no le queda nada más que recorrer.

Por esa razón arremetió contra Delic y lo tumbó en el suelo. Delic gimió al hacerse daño e Hibiya lo mismo. Shitsuo recobró la sonrisa inicial. A diferencia de los virus que precisaban causar males con palabras y acciones, a Shitsuo le bastaba con tan solo ver. Disfrutar de ver que no estaba solo en su desesperación.

Delic forcejeó pero Pritzuo era alguien fuera de ese mundo. No era humano. Hibiya le odió y para ello no tuvo que cuestionarse su naturaleza.

–¿Pero…? –ninguno entendió que había atisbado Shitsuo, aun con aquel barullo. Tuvo que preguntar en voz alta–: ¿Dónde diablos la dejaste?

–¿Eh? –Pritzuo supo que le miraba solamente a él, a su cuello y pechera. Reforzó el agarre de Delic.

–¡¿Dónde diablos está la cruz, maldito infeliz?!

–¿Pero qué dices? Está aquí mismo.

Ya no hubo mayores dudas en Shitsuo. ¡Así qué quisieron también traicionarle! Cuando trató de alcanzar a Hibiya, Pritzuo soltó a Delic. El Alterno, el arquitecto, no logró quitarse de encima al otro que, mucho más fuerte que él, lo empujó a la orilla del edificio. Para bien de Hibiya, Pritzuo logró tomarlo de la muñeca y tirarlo al centro de la azotea.

Delic supo que no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudar a cualquiera de los dos. En efecto; lo intentó y falló. Hibiya repasó mentalmente lo que había sucedido pero no terminaba por aceptarlo. Permaneció inmóvil.

Delic apoyó sus manos en el borde y se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. Después retrocedió con lentitud y se dejó caer sentado. Empezó a llorar. Y siguió llorando largo rato pero ahora en brazos de Hibiya. El aire helado que soplaba y también lo taladrante que resultó el desconsuelo del Alterno le permitió a Hibiya mantenerse calmo. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Le había llegado su turno.

–El tiempo que reste, será nuestro –le prometió el principito.

Con gestos, Delic le dio a entender que esperaba que le estrechara aún más.

–Sí, lo que reste es tuyo. Ya no me queda ninguna otra cosa que darte.

–Te quiero.

De todo lo dicho durante los días pasados, Hibiya sabía que esas dos palabras eran lo verdadero y perdurable.

 **En algún lugar desconocido 3**

 **3 de agosto, mañana**

Cuando despertó por la mañana, Izetsuki reparó en que se encontraba convaleciente pero que viviría. Luego, se llevó las manos a la cruz de plata que llevaba colgada al cuello.

Se conmovió.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Toudaimoto y Ruby.

 **N. del A.** (¿?) Ja, ja, ja, dentro de poco les publicó el último capítulo... (^w^) ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro: Awww... Muchas gracias por tus palabras, linda. ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿mal? ¿Esperado? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Besos!

Ale baskerville: Qué amable, ¡gracias por leer! (n_n) Espero que te guste el final.

Uchihaberenice: ¡Hola, hola! Me parece que esa pulga es demasiado escurridiza... ¡Qué bien que ya tengas internet! ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!


	22. Toudaimoto y Ruby

**Cuarta parte**

* * *

 **N. del. A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Pues, ¡he terminado otra historia! ¡Les agradezco mucho el haberla leído! Ojalá haya podido mantenerlos entretenidos, aunque sea por un rato. Creo que me aseguré de no dejar cabos sueltos, pero, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme. En fin, solo quiero que sepan que disfruté mucho compartir esto con ustedes. Sin más que decir, les dejo leer el final (n_n). ¡Hasta la próxima!

Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión. Seguro que me será muy útil para futuras historias.

Ale baskerville y Karasu-shiro: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Besos y abrazos!

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno: Toudaimoto y Ruby**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **24 de agosto, mañana**

A Izaya le desperezó el sonido de las voces que se filtraban por debajo de la puerta. Con aire distraído apartó las sabanas que le cubrían y contempló satisfecho las vendas que daban repetidas vueltas en torno a su abdomen. Estaban por completo limpias, blancas. A su lado Shizuo dormía plácidamente.

Izaya no trató de escuchar lo que decían Shinra y Namie en la planta baja. En cambio, alargó su mano a la mesilla de noche y tomó el teléfono celular que sonaba débilmente. Apenas se escuchaba el timbre de modo que el monstruo de Ikebukuro solo se dio media vuelta, sin dejar de soñar.

Cuando reconoció el número en la pantalla, el informante sonrió.

–Tardaste un poco en llamar, ¿no te parece?

Toudaimoto rio.

– _No podía saber si habías muerto o no. ¿Viste las noticias? Todavía el día de hoy retransmitieron los destrozos que causaron cierto par de monstruos. Por no hablar de los incendios en la casa abandonada y en el almacén_ –comentó.

Izaya prendió la televisión pero tuvo la atención de suprimir el audio.

– _¿Tú planeaste lo que aconteció? ¿Sabías cómo iba a terminar_?

A Izaya le pareció, dado los sonidos que lograba captar, que Toudaimoto estaba garabateando. Quizá con un lápiz y sobre un cuaderno.

–En parte. Yo pensaba que las cosas iban a resultar muy diferentes. Algunas cosas sucedieron como deseaba, pero otras no. ¿Querrías escuchar mi versión alternativa?

– _¡Vaya manera de jugar con las palabras! Sigue practicando. Ah, pero sí que me gustaría saber en qué te equivocaste. Cuéntame._

–Era algo muy obvio. Tenía tres sitios. En uno estaba el virus, Psy. Pensé que lograría torturar a Psyche hasta volver loco a Tsugaru, pero sí que contaba con la intervención de Shizuka, a raíz de enterarse de lo que sucedió con Kanra. Mi apuesta fue que Psy moriría sin más. No pensé que llegaría a ponerse en contacto con el otro. No sé qué habrá hecho que Shizuka fallara el tiro, no sé si fue porque actuó como Shizuo o encontró lo que buscaba. Luego, en el siguiente sitio daba por sentado que, al saber de la pérdida de Psy, el virus restante se suicidaría lo que haría que Roppi se replanteara todas sus malas decisiones hasta el momento. Aunque lo salvé, lo segundo compensaría mi error. Quizá logré hacerlo.

–Finalmente, aventuré que el tercer sitio sería por mucho el más interesante, entretenido. ¡Pero fue muy decepcionante! Por lo que sé, lo pasado duró tan solo unos minutos. Tenía que ganar Shitsuo (incluso anticipé el resultado y contraté a la Jinete sin Cabeza). Aun así no puedo decir que me haya sentido mal por la decisión del cura.

– _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué querías que ganara?_ –Toudaimoto pensó que era posible que Izaya se sintiera culpable por la muerte de los Alternos, pero no tardó en descartar la idea.

–Era el único realmente divertido. ¿Qué mejor que observar a quien siempre estuvo en un gran conflicto? Amé a ese humano (porque eso era, no un monstruo solo humano). Lo hice. Me mostró varias expresiones o, mejor aún, me hizo suponerlas e imaginarlas. Fue quien decidió seguir sus deseos hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pritzuo no era muy diferente, pero no temí en equivocarme con él. Era más predecible en cualquier caso. Lo tuve claro tras saber que salvó a Izetsuki antes de que se diera la pérdida del suministro.

Izaya recobró el aliento y siguió el discurso:

–Lo que dudé fue si Shizuo daría conmigo, le dijeras o no dónde estaba. Eso era decisión de Shizuo y de nadie más. Menuda suerte tuve de que Shinra se le uniera. Yo solo buscaba entretener al virus y que Shitsuo viviera pero hubo problemas. Era un tanto complicado. Quizá Namie-san tenga razón y mis capacidades no bastaron para entender aquella gama de voluntades y sentimientos.

Toudaimoto e Izaya mantuvieron una pausa.

–Esto fue una verdadera partida de ajedrez. ¿Sabes qué es lo más importante de una?

Toudaimoto sabía que era capaz de responder acertadamente, pero prefirió darle a Izaya la satisfacción de regodearse.

–En el ajedrez solo una cosa importa: mantener vivo al rey. Es la única pieza de valor.

– _Sí, es verdad. ¿Pero cómo podría ganar el rey si los peones no lo defienden?_

–En efecto. No podría hacerse nada sin ellos.

– _Debo irme. Alguien llama a la puerta._ _Solo me queda una cosa por decirte, maestro._

–¿Qué?

– _Espero que disfrutes de lo descubierto. Siempre supiste las reglas a jugar, pero solo hasta hace tres semanas te diste cuenta del rasgo que compartimos, ¿no? Tú y nosotros._

Izaya no dijo nada.

– _Aunque de muchas maneras, ¿no es verdad que todos quisimos encontrar un amor retorcido?_

Toudaimoto cortó la llamada. El informante no buscó darle la razón. Prefirió volverse a recostar y se quedó contemplando a Shizuo Heiwajima.

–Aun siendo un monstruo eres capaz de dormir sin problemas, ¿eh, Shizu-chan? Siempre me costará el doble saber cómo actuaras. Es por eso que… no te odio, monstruo.

Shizuo se removió y bostezó.

–Comparto el sentimiento, estúpida pulga –dijo Shizuo, antes de seguir dormitando.

 **En algún bar de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **24 de agosto, mañana**

Ruby no hizo ningún comentario al verse en la televisión. Aun su cuerpo, e incluso rostro, lucía un par de moretones bastante vistosos, pues el monstruo de Ikebukuro era precisamente eso. Shizuka se bebió de un trago lo que faltaba de su vaso e hizo caso omiso al resto de las personas que les miraban a prudente distancia.

–Creo que la decisión de Shiki-san fue la mejor.

–¿Cuál? ¿Reanudar el suministro o despedirnos?

–Oh, ¿no me digas que sigues resentido por eso? ¿Qué esperabas? Destruiste una avenida completa, por no hablar de la quema de aquella casa donde nos encontraron. No por nada nos dejaron los rastreadores.

–Vaya que lograron herir el orgullo de ese tío. Eso sí, quisiera conseguirme unos audífonos como los suyos. Sí, ese tipo mola. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Creo que también prendió fuego al almacén.

–No entiendo cuáles son tus prioridades en vida.

–Ni yo. ¿Ahora qué haremos? No sé cómo emplear el tiempo. Puede que el grupo Awakusu nos quiera de vuelta cuando se vean incapaces de controlar a los virus. ¡Incluso yo sé que fue mala idea que los reclutaran! Bueno, creo que discretos sí son.

–Ah, Ruby. En serio, solo termínate eso y paga la cuenta.

–Como gustes, después de todo tengo algo que hacer.

–¿Disculpa?

–He decidido seguir tu consejo, por llamarle de algún modo. Al fin y al cabo, ir a verlo "es la opción más lógica que tengo".

Shizuka sonrió ante esas palabras y decidió que ella invitaría la siguiente ronda de tragos.

 **En algún lugar de Japón, cercano de la ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **Dōjō** **de Tsugaru y Psyche**

 **24 de agosto, mañana**

Tsugaru miró a Hibiya y Psyche hablar en el otro extremo del patio. No llegó a saber qué broma contó el principito, pero el otro pareció encontrarla tan hilarante que no advirtió el dolor que le causaba la curación de la mano. Rio y dejó que Hibiya le aplicara la medicina recetada por Shinra Kishitani. Con suerte –además de terapia física– quizá pudiera recuperarla.

El Alterno se volvió a Tsukishima, que también había estado mirando a los otros dos. Por detrás de él, Roppi pareció tener una lucha interna. Quizá se atrevería a reunirse con el par de risueños Alternos cuando viera una oportunidad.

–Luces terrible –le dijo Tsukishima, sonrojándose un poco. Hacia un día tan caluroso que la bufanda blanca la tenía en su regazo.

–No he dormido bien –respondió Tsugaru. Las marcadas ojeras en los ojos confirmaron lo dicho.

–No creo que alguno lo haya hecho. Pero me parece que algo te preocupa.

Tsugaru sonrió con tristeza.

–Creo que Hibiya la está llevando bien.

Tsugaru asintió. Al menos parecía lidiar con su pérdida de mejor manera que él. Psyche también estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Pero él no tenía idea de cómo responder a la partida de su hermano.

Tsukishima puso una mano en el brazo de Tsugaru.

–Aún queda mucho que hacer. Ayúdales a sanar y hazlo tú también.

Tsugaru asintió y creyó que sería capaz de reponerse cuando vio que Roppi estaba sentado en medio de Psyche e Hibiya. Sacó el kiseru y contempló a los anillos de humo alejarse.

 _Solo me queda cuidar de él como prometí, cuidare de todos nosotros._

Tsugaru le sonrió de vuelta a Psyche.

 _Estuvimos contigo hasta el final. Y quizá lo hagamos mucho después. Te extraño, Delic. Brindare por Sakuraya y por ti. Espero que te encuentres burlándote de este sentimentalismo mío. Pero lo diré de todos modos: te quiero, hermano. Gracias por esforzarte._

–¡Hey, Tsugaru-chan! ¡Ven, tienes que enterarte del chiste de Hibi-chan!

Tsugaru rio al escucharlo y le pareció que Roppi esbozó media sonrisa. Sí que era divertido.

 **-o-o-o-**

Izetsuki esperó con paciencia a que sus compañeros dieran las gracias como deseaban. Les aguardó a pocos pasos de la tumba de piedra, pero no se vio capaz de apartar la mirada de la misma. Se acercó a Kanra y volvió a ponerse de rodillas. No sabía si Kanra rezaba en silencio pero le confió que igual lamentaba la pérdida del Alterno. Izetsuki asintió antes de preguntarle una inquietud suya.

–¿Cómo supo Delic que requería el suministro? –mientras decía aquello, Izetsuki pasó sus dedos sobre la letra "D".

La clon le miró a los ojos.

–Lo supo cuando me pediste que le contara a Hibiya que pensabas cumplir el acuerdo. Ese día hablé al dōjō y respondió Delic. Supongo que luego se lo habrá dicho a los demás.

Izetsuki no le agradeció a la joven porque ella ya lo sabía. Ambos miraron el dōjō que era apenas un punto a esa distancia. Izetsuki se puso de pie y mientras caminaba disfrutó del sonido que producía el balanceo de la cruz de plata. Se acercó al tercero y se atrevió a recargarse en su hombro.

–¿Sabes algo de él? –preguntó.

Pritzuo mantuvo las manos juntas y permaneció arrodillado.

–No, pero fui a la mansión. Las flores están ahí, lo mismo que un caballo bastante robusto. Creo que están recibiendo la atención que necesitan.

–Quizá quiera un día volver.

–Sí, quizá. De hacerlo estoy seguro de que me gustaría recibirlo –admitió el Alterno–, me lo contó todo, ¿sabes? Cuando caímos en esa extraña telaraña negra y supo que había perdido, se puso a confesar como si de verdad pensara que yo pudiera remediar su situación. Me dijo que lo sentía. Me dijo que lo sucedido fue su culpa. Incluido el incendio de las farmacéuticas. No tenía idea; no me le mencionaste en su momento.

A Izetsuki seguía emocionándole el haber descubierto que Pritzuo era una persona que le gustaba conversar durante largo rato. Únicamente cuando le preguntó quién había contactado con Shizuka, y salvado de ese modo a sus hermanos, se mostró un poco apenado. Como si no deseara encontrar motivos para decir que era una "buena" persona.

–Es porque es mentira. Fue un accidente.

–Sí, eso le dije. No pareció creerme. Solo se marchó, derrotado. Tampoco le importó ver a esa extraña mujer, un hada se "llamó". No podía hablar. Yo solo lo vi marcharse y me pareció que empezó a contar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de…?

–Hiciste lo correcto.

Pritzuo suspiró.

–No creo que… –decidió no traer de vuelta la culpa–. Pero Delic me pidió que le diera sentido a su existencia y te salvó. No podía hacer otra cosa sino era ayudarle.

–Estamos vivos por eso.

Pritzuo sonrió y aceptó la mano de Izetsuki. Después se reunieron con Kanra que parecía estar en plena forma. Ella les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–Eh, Kanra, aunque todo ha terminado, ¿piensas mantener la promesa?

–¿Mmm? –ella se detuvo. Pritzuo soltó una risilla.

–Me prometiste un secreto por cada día. Dudó que tengas tantos, pero...

La clon le calló con un gesto y luego habló con tono divertido.

–Tengo secretos para una vida y más –canturreó ella, mientras se encaminaban a Ikebukuro.

Izetsuki se giró una última vez al dōjō, esperando poder conocer los secretos de sus hermanos en algún momento. Confió en que ese día llegaría pronto y luego siguió a sus compañeros.

" _Compañeros", eso suena muy bien aun sin tener que decirlo en voz alta._

 _ **-fin-**_


End file.
